As Long As You Smile
by Merigan
Summary: New York, décembre 1941, les États-Unis sont sur le point d'entrer en guerre. C'est la semaine que choisit Levi, un professeur au regard lassé, pour rencontrer Eren, un jeune garçon plein de vie et de sourires. Et ce dernier s'apprête à bouleverser sa vie. (UA)
1. Monday

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon, que dire... Ceci est une fanfic (enfin, un début, en tout cas...), parce qu'il faut bien se lancer un jour. ^^ A priori elle tiendra en 7 chapitres (éventuellement peut être 8, mais pour l'instant, dans ma tête, c'est 7), et j'ai déjà les idées jusqu'au bout donc ça devrait le faire. Enfin, j'espère en tout cas.

Ce sera sûrement à raison d'un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines...? Une, peut être, quand les exams seront finis ? Je vous tiendrai au courant si vous décidez de suivre cette petite histoire. :P

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _« Hier, 7 décembre 1941, une date qui restera dans l'Histoire comme un jour d'infamie, les États-Unis d'Amérique ont été attaqués délibérément par les forces navales et aériennes de l'empire du Japon. Les États-Unis étaient en paix avec le Japon et étaient même, à la demande de ce pays, en pourparlers avec son gouvernement et son empereur sur les conditions du maintien de la paix dans le Pacifique. […] Les hostilités ont commencé. Il n'y a pas à se dissimuler que notre peuple, notre territoire et nos intérêts, sont en péril. Confiants en nos forces armées, nous remporterons l'inévitable triomphe grâce à la résolution inébranlable de notre peuple. Et que Dieu nous aide._

 _Je demande au Congrès de déclarer que depuis l'attentat commis par le Japon le 7 décembre, attentat que rien ne justifie, les États-Unis se trouvent en guerre avec l'Empire du Japon. »_

C'était les phrases qui tachaient les journaux dans les kiosques et les affiches dans les rues, les mots qui tournaient en boucle à la radio dans chaque foyer, depuis l'aube. Ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper, finalement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d'observer, et ne jamais prendre part. Pas devant un conflit d'une telle ampleur. Les américains étaient désormais officiellement en guerre contre les forces de l'Axe.

Levi soupira longuement alors qu'il ramassait les craies étalées sur son bureau pour les poser dans la boîte près du tableau noir. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon et essuya ses mains blanchies d'avoir passé la journée à écrire sur ledit tableau noir. À peine avait-il annoncé la fin du cours que les conversations avaient éclaté dans un vacarme ingérable. Mais le brun prit sur lui pour faire abstraction du brouhaha général. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, il pouvait le comprendre. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que, au vu des événements du matin même, la quasi-totalité de ses élèves aient malgré tout pris la peine de se présenter en cours. Levi rassembla ses notes et ses divers papiers et stylos, et les glissa dans son cartable de cuir vieilli. Il observait l'amphithéâtre se vider lentement tout en enfilant sa veste de costume en tweed, dont la couleur anthracite contrastait presque trop avec sa peau pâle. Il saisit son manteau et son cartable de sa main droite, la gauche paresseusement glissée dans sa poche, et s'apprêtait à gagner lui aussi la sortie quand une voix timide et tremblante le retînt.

\- Monsieur Ackerman, excusez-moi…

Le concerné se retourna. Une petite blonde - il la dépassait d'une tête, c'était dire - l'observait avec de grands yeux bleus inquiets, plantée en bas de l'estrade. C'était une première année, il la reconnaissait, elle s'asseyait toujours au premier rang. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Lens, Lenz… Renz, peut être ? Ouais, ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. Levi la dévisagea en silence, son éternel air agacé gravé sur ses traits. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle poursuive. Il était prêt à l'écouter, bien sûr, c'était son job après tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit planté ici.

\- Je... Euh... Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Vous pensez que la guerre durera encore longtemps ? Parce que... Mon père et mon frère partent en Europe bientôt et je...

\- Ça prendra autant de temps que nécessaire, la coupa-t-il. Les gens sont doués pour se montrer stupides, il leur faut parfois un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne semblait même pas déçue, juste... Résignée. Triste. C'était compréhensible. Elle se mêla au flot d'étudiants qui passaient les portes de l'amphithéâtre, et Levi fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner. Qu'attendait-elle de lui, exactement ? Il était professeur d'anthropologie à l'université, pas Oracle. Quand bien même il maîtrisait plutôt bien son sujet, il n'en était pas au point de pouvoir anticiper la fin de la guerre. C'était à un homme politique ou à un général de l'armée qu'il fallait poser la question. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et attendit quelques secondes que le dernier élève ne passe la porte pour le suivre, boitant légèrement, comme toujours. Foutu genou. À peine eut il posé un pied dehors que le froid mordant l'assaillit sans prévenir. Il lâcha un « Tsk » irrité et enfila son long manteau bleu nuit aux boutons argentés. De nombreux étudiants traînaient encore à la sortie, une cigarette à la main pour la plupart.

C'était étrange de se dire que presque la moitié d'entre eux ne reviendraient sûrement pas en Amérique de sitôt. Ne reviendraient sûrement pas en Amérique tout court. Tous ces garçons, d'à peine vingt ans, qui finiraient sur les champs de bataille en Europe du jour au lendemain, qui laissaient leurs mères, leurs petites amies, leurs vies derrière eux.

Levi finit par se détourner et se mit à marcher comme il le pouvait. Sa blessure n'était pas plus handicapante que ça, en fait. Certes, il ne pouvait plus tendre la jambe au maximum, et se retrouvait donc obligé de marcher légèrement sur la pointe du pied - mais au moins pouvait-il marcher. Non, le problème était surtout que c'était assez douloureux. Il avait constamment l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à frotter ensemble ses os et ses ligaments. Et le froid réveillait d'autant plus la douleur, mais ce n'était peut être pas plus mal finalement. Ça suffisait à lui occuper l'esprit ; il ne voulait pas penser à la guerre. Et puis, il avait l'habitude, à force de traîner depuis presque cinq ans un genou qui ne voulait plus se plier correctement. Putain de Nazis.

A cette heure, les rues de New York étaient bien trop fréquentées à son goût et il se hâta comme il le pût pour traverser les deux blocs qui le séparaient de sa destination. Au moins, il ne neigeait pas, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Mais il était trop lassé de tout pour chasser les mèches brunes que le vent envoyait valser devant ses yeux. Et sa main qui tenait son cartable, et ne profitait donc pas de la chaleur de son manteau, était en train de tourner au violet - ses doigts le brûlaient désagréablement. Puis, finalement, il arriva au tournant d'une avenue et s'engouffra dans un café. La chaleur qui y régnait était apaisante, familière, et une délicieuse odeur de thé flottait dans la pièce. Levi ne comptait plus les fois où il avait mis les pieds ici. Approximativement tous les soirs de semaine, depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il était à peine dix-huit heures mais la nuit était déjà là depuis un moment, et les lourds rideaux rouges et les murs boisés assombrissaient d'autant plus l'atmosphère. On s'y sentirait presque en sécurité.

Il y avait déjà du monde, bien sûr. Des couples devant un café, des mères de famille qui se regroupaient autour d'une limonade, des groupes de jeunes qui riaient en sirotant un Coca. Levi s'avança vers le bar et se hissa sur le tabouret à l'extrême gauche, toujours le même, tous les soirs. Il était toujours libre - tout New York devait savoir qu'il lui était plus ou moins réservé, et personne ne se risquerait à prendre sa place. Il se sépara de son manteau et le posa sur le dossier avant de défaire le bouton de sa veste, sans pour autant la retirer. Il ne s'était pas encore remis du froid qui lui était tombé dessus. Levi détestait l'hiver.

Le brun observait silencieusement la pièce de son regard perçant, et était étonné de constater à quel point elle semblait... Normale. C'était les mêmes personne que d'habitude, qui se comportaient comme d'habitude, discutaient de tout et de rien. Comme si les mots du président Roosevelt un peu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avaient jamais existé. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'ils étaient au contraire bien réels ? Les gens ne se rendaient peut être pas encore compte. Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir quand il reconnut le bruit familier de la porcelaine qui cogne contre le bois, rapidement suivi d'une voix enjouée.

\- Salut Levi. Comme d'habitude, je suppose.

Une main poussa vers Levi une tasse de thé fumante, et l'odeur chaude et légèrement épicée qui s'en échappait avait l'effet de la plus douce des couvertures. Il savait qu'il se brûlerait la langue à en perdre le sens du goût s'il le buvait maintenant, mais c'était toujours si tentant. Le brun leva les yeux vers le barista, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de paille et au veston cintré qui le scrutait avec un sourire.

\- Merci Farlan, se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix traînante.

Levi n'était pas doué pour les sourires, et la politesse était souvent à revoir. Mais l'intention était là, la plupart du temps. Quand bien même il ne semblait jamais pouvoir se départir de l'air exaspéré qui venait froncer ses sourcils, ni de la moue indifférente qui pinçait ses lèvres. Quand bien même il avait tendance à faire fuir n'importe qui, avec son air renfrogné, son teint pâle et les lourds cernes qui soulignaient son regard insolent. L'intention était là, vraiment, mais Levi était peut être simplement trop différent pour qu'on ne la saisisse. Au moins Farlan avait-il l'habitude, lui. Même si, les premières fois où Levi avait commencé à fréquenter son établissement, il avait eu envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant le brun lui donnait l'impression d'être un incapable. Mais Farlan comprenait maintenant, un peu mieux. Il savait que Levi était différent. Il ne faisait pas exprès d'être cynique et cassant. C'était simplement quelqu'un qui ne s'embarrassait pas des banalités habituelles, qui était parfois trop grossier pour son propre bien, et manquait cruellement de tact. Il était comme ça, c'était comme ça que le monde l'avait fait.

Le brun hocha la tête vers le propriétaire des lieux. C'était sa façon à lui de faire savoir qu'il appréciait le geste. Il prit finalement la tasse dangereusement pleine entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ne but qu'une gorgée - c'était encore trop chaud - mais c'était suffisant pour le réchauffer entièrement. Il retira sa veste, puis trouva alors le courage de plonger la main dans son cartable pour en tirer un paquet de copies et un stylo rouge. Il commença à s'atteler à la correction des dissertations tandis que Farlan retournait vaquer à ses occupations et s'occuper de ses autres clients.

C'était comme ça tous les soirs. Levi quittait l'université vers dix-huit heures et marchait sur deux blocs, jusqu'à voir l'enseigne du Café Sina apparaître au coin de la rue. Il entrait, échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Farlan, puis sortait les devoirs qu'il avait à corriger, ou commençait à poser sur papier les grandes lignes de ses prochains cours. Ou se contentait de faire des mots croisés, quand il n'avait pas de travail. C'était plutôt rare. Il commandait toujours un thé noir, simple. Encore qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de le commander désormais, Farlan le préparait machinalement pour dix-huit heures. Généralement, Levi restait une bonne heure dans l'établissement - et quand il s'en allait pour rentrer manger chez lui, le café s'était déjà bien rempli et faisait plus office de bar qu'autre chose.

Ça faisait cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne - parce que, qui voulait y rester ? - et avait fait le voyage jusqu'à New York. Il était même officiellement citoyen américain depuis peu de temps. Mais Levi n'avait pas vraiment changé pour autant. Il était toujours aussi froid et fermé. Il regardait toujours le monde d'aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'après tout, surtout en ces temps sombres, qu'est-ce que le monde pouvait bien avoir à offrir ? Il se levait le matin, allait travailler, donnait ses cours. Il mangeait avec ses collègues, Erwin et Mike, à la pause déjeuner, et les laissait parler entre eux sans jamais prendre part à la conversation. Il faisait le chemin jusqu'au Café Sina, s'asseyait, buvait son thé, travaillait un peu, et payait. Puis il rejoignait la station de métro en bas de l'avenue pour rentrer chez lui, où il se préparait à manger. Il allumait souvent la radio le soir, pour se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Et c'était à peu près tout, finalement. Il n'était pas riche, mais se débrouillait pour payer son logeur. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux mais, quand il songeait à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en traversant l'Atlantique, il se disait qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de se plaindre. Il n'était proche de personne, mais en avait-il vraiment besoin ? Il était relativement satisfait de ce qu'il avait, il ne réclamait pas forcément plus.

Il maudissait sa jambe à demi fonctionnelle, râlait contre la neige, le vent et le froid, insultait la guerre et haïssait les Nazis. Ses voisins le savaient allemand et le fuyaient quand ils le croisaient dans les escaliers. Ses élèves le savaient allemand et n'osaient pas prononcer un mot pendant ses cours. Qui sait, il aurait peut être été capable de les fusiller sur place ou de les jeter dans un bateau naviguant vers les camps. Parce que, du haut de ses trente-quatre ans et de son mètre soixante, avec son regard lassé, ses remarques acerbes et son aversion envers tout ce qui croisait son chemin, Levi avait l'air menaçant. Avait-il vraiment l'air si menaçant ? Il lui arrivait de se poser la question, parfois. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait un jour foulé le même sol que _Der Führer_ n'aidait pas à adoucir son image. Mais quand même.

Puis il se souvenait qu'il n'avait rien à faire du regard des autres et continuait seul sa petite vie pleine d'amertume et de rancœur refoulées.

Il s'écoula comme toujours une petite heure durant laquelle Levi griffonnait des remarques et des commentaires dans les marges des copies, attribuait les notes et buvait une gorgée de thé à intervalles réguliers. Il leva les yeux vers sa montre, par réflexe, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, et rangea le paquet de dissertations dans son cartable. Il réalisa alors que la salle était particulièrement bruyante, par rapport à d'habitude. Quand il était concentré, il ne faisait attention à rien, il était dans sa bulle.

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Les tables étaient toutes prises, les tabourets qui s'alignaient à côté du sien l'étaient également. Farlan s'affairait derrière le comptoir, mais avait troqué le service de cafés et de chocolats chauds contre celui des bières et des whiskeys. La musique, qui jusqu'alors était là comme un simple bruit de fond, avait triplé d'intensité. On avait écarté les tables, dans le fond de la pièce, et des couples dansaient sur un air de jazz rapide et entraînant. De la fumée surplombait lourdement les clients, accompagnée d'une forte et piquante odeur de tabac. Il ne s'était décidément rendu compte de rien. Mais, plus important, que faisaient tous ces gens ?

Leur pays était en guerre, ils s'engageaient dans le conflit armé le plus meurtrier que l'humanité ait connu jusqu'à présent. Les hommes seraient bientôt comprimés dans leurs uniformes, alourdis de fusils, et les femmes finiraient dans les usines automobiles à construire des chars et des munitions. Une partie non négligeable de la population mondiale était en train de se faire décimer, quelque part entre la France, l'Allemagne et les froides plaines de l'Union Soviétique. Des avions s'échouaient dans le Pacifique et sur les côtés japonaises. C'était la guerre, il n'y avait résolument pas matière à danser et se réjouir. Ou alors était-ce lui qui comprenait le monde à l'envers ? Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour récupérer son manteau et rentrer chez lui quand Farlan se posta à sa hauteur derrière le comptoir.

\- Tu veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? Proposa-t-il. L'ambiance est plutôt festive ce soir, et t'as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se vider la tête, pour une fois.

Levi le dévisagea, perplexe. Lui, rester ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rejoindre les jeunes qui dansaient au rythme la musique, ou encore engager la conversation avec les clients, qui devaient maintenant jouer des coudes pour trouver une place libre. Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention du barman et celui-ci soupira, sans se départir de son demi-sourire. Levi ne comprenait vraiment pas les gens. Farlan désigna du regard un groupe d'ouvriers, aux alentours de la quarantaine, qui riaient bruyamment autour d'une table, une chope de bière à la main.

\- La plupart de ces hommes vont être renvoyés en Europe en sachant que ce qu'ils y trouveront sera sûrement pire que ce qu'ils ont vécu en 14-18, et qu'ils n'auront peut être pas la chance de rentrer au pays, cette fois.

Le propriétaire des lieux tourna la tête vers la piste de danse où de jeunes garçons faisaient valser leurs partenaires. Tous souriaient et se laissaient porter par la rythmique entraînante du Benny Goodman Orchestra, les talons de ces demoiselles claquant sur le parquet.

\- Ces gosses vont se retrouver livrés à eux-mêmes alors que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais tenu une arme, déclara Farlan avant de marquer une pause. Dans quelques jours, éventuellement quelques semaines, ils seront contraints de partir. C'est normal qu'ils veuillent profiter de leurs derniers instants en Amérique pour s'amuser une dernière fois, t'es pas d'accord ?

Levi quitta des yeux les clients pour se tourner à nouveau vers Farlan. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? Il avait sûrement raison, après tout. Les hommes s'apprêtaient à être envoyés à la mort, quoi de plus naturel que de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire de leurs derniers instants de répit les plus beaux de leur existence ? Le brun pouvait comprendre, oui, effectivement. Il trouvait ça tordu et illogique, mais il comprenait. Ça ne suffisait cependant pas à justifier le fait qu'il reste parmi eux. Lui n'était pas mobilisé ; il avait beau avoir désormais la nationalité américaine, l'état plutôt pitoyable de sa jambe l'empêchait d'être d'une quelconque utilité. Il ne serait pas envoyé au front, ce n'était pas ses derniers instants de répit, il n'avait rien à célébrer. Il se contenta donc de fermer son cartable et saisit sa veste et son manteau. À peine s'était-il levé qu'une masse s'affala sur le tabouret qu'il venait de laisser vacant.

\- J-Je peux… Avoir un verre d'eau… L'vous-plaît ? Lâcha la voix saccadée d'un garçon à l'attention du barman.

Levi nota que, malgré le fait qu'il semblait essoufflé, sa voix légèrement rauque semblait rieuse. Probablement un des jeunes qui accaparaient la piste de danse un peu plus tôt. Le brun commençait à s'avancer vers la sortie en boitillant, cartable dans une main, veste et manteau dans l'autre, quand cette même voix, qui avait repris un peu de sa contenance, retentit dans son dos.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous avez à la jambe ?

Levi se figea. C'était à lui qu'on parlait ? Une question pareille, ça ne pouvait être qu'à lui qu'on la posait. Mais pourquoi irait-on se risquer à adresser la parole au petit homme à l'air blasé qui corrige ses copies sur le bord du comptoir ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. À quelques pas, sur son tabouret habituel, l'adolescent qui y avait pris place était effectivement tourné dans sa direction et le regardait, lui.

\- On t'a jamais appris à ne pas poser ce genre de questions aux handicapés, gamin ?

\- Ça vous gêne que je vous la pose ? Rétorqua-t-il avant de hausser les épaules. Parce que je peux vous en poser une autre si vous préférez. C'était surtout une excuse pour avoir quelque chose à vous dire, en fait.

Levi se retourna complètement vers lui, intrigué. Qu'entendait-il par ça ? Pourquoi ce gamin cherchait-il une excuse pour lui parler ? Les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire, le brun détailla l'inconnu de son regard froid. Il était jeune et débraillé. Un gamin. Il portait une chemise beige et froissée dont il avait retroussé les manches sous la chaleur de la pièce et l'effort de la danse, et dont un bouton défait laissait entrevoir la peau moite de son cou. Elle était probablement rentrée correctement dans son pantalon avant qu'il ne se mette à danser, mais s'en échappait désormais à moitié. Il n'avait ni cravate ni nœud papillon, mais portait des bretelles en cuir souple, qui ne semblaient cependant pas être d'une très grande utilité tant elles étaient lâches - l'une d'elle était à deux doigts de glisser de son épaule. Un gamin jeune et débraillé.

Mais Levi resta quelques secondes interdit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. De sa vie, il avait rarement vu un visage aussi doux. Le garçon avait des traits fins, mais une figure où subsistaient encore les légères rondeurs de l'enfance. Il semblait à la fois bien trop mature mais, paradoxalement, encore outrageusement juvénile. Des lèvres charnues qui s'étiraient en un sourire sincère étaient surplombées d'un nez délicat, étonnement petit. Et son sourire avait quelque chose de captivant, mais Levi s'empressa, pour une raison inconnue, de porter son regard ailleurs. Ses joues rosies par l'effort attiraient l'attention sur des pommettes hautes et bien dessinées, qui ne semblaient pourtant pas creuser son visage. Des mèches couleur chocolat, visiblement emmêlées, tombaient délicatement sur son front et ses tempes, où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Il avait des sourcils sombres, plutôt épais, qui contrastaient avec le teint chaud et hâlé de sa peau.

La gamin avait un visage magnifique, indéniablement. Mais ce n'était rien, absolument rien en comparaison du regard que Levi venait de croiser. Deux iris oscillant entre le bleu turquoise et le vert émeraude le scrutaient avec attention, ensorcelants. Des yeux brillants, immenses - immenses, vraiment - et d'une intensité telle que Levi regrettait presque de les avoir rencontrés. Ce regard incandescent était atrocement difficile à soutenir. Mais d'un autre côté, le brun ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Ce gamin était paradoxes. C'était troublant. Et il souriait, pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ce sourire semblait-il définitivement destiné à Levi ?

\- Bon, je vous en pose une autre alors, conclut-il devant le silence du brun. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Quel genre d'adolescent se permettait de poser d'indiscrètes questions à des adultes qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Avait-il était saoul, Levi aurait compris, mais il savait que Farlan ne servait sous aucun prétexte de l'alcool en dessous de l'âge légal. Et ce gamin n'avait clairement pas l'âge légal. Donc non, c'était juste un gamin qui agissait comme ça naturellement. Levi se demandait encore ce qui l'avait retenu d'ignorer sa première question quand il répondit malgré lui a la deuxième.

\- Levi.

C'était tout, sa voix ennuyée et son prénom. Et pourtant, le sourire espiègle de l'adolescent s'agrandissait déjà et il voyait pointer le bout de ses dents blanches. Il n'aurait probablement pas été plus heureux si on lui avait annoncé que la guerre était terminée.

\- Levi... répéta-t-il. C'est inhabituel, c'est votre prénom ou votre nom de famille ? Ça vient d'où ?

Quel gosse envahissant, songea le plus âgé. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le retenait de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à ce jeune homme, après tout. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui répondre, il pouvait tout aussi bien tourner les talons et rentrer chez lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans la façon qu'il avait de sourire, d'un sourire toujours plus éclatant, qui le poussait à rester. Levi se demandait s'il était possible que ce sourire s'agrandisse encore.

\- C'est mon prénom, gamin. C'est allemand.

Oui, c'était possible. Déjà que Levi avait du mal à comprendre les autres, avec lui c'était encore pire. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était allemand, et l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux du gamin ne s'était pas éteinte. Pas même affaiblie. Alors que tout ce qu'il avait obtenu dans sa vie, en annonçant ses origines, avait toujours été des regards effrayés, des chuchotements pernicieux. Dans un sens, il avait à moitié espéré que le châtain le fuirait immédiatement en apprenant ça. À moitié, seulement.

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête lentement. Levi avait l'impression que chaque réponse qu'il prenait la peine de lui donner était une nouvelle victoire. Comme s'il n'aspirait qu'à le faire parler pour entendre sa voix à nouveau. C'était peut être le cas ? Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à s'intéresser à lui de la sorte. Ce qu'il pouvait être intriguant, pour un gosse. L'espace d'une seconde, Levi cessa de réfléchir et ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'au tabouret - miraculeusement libre - qui avoisinait celui du garçon. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené à faire ça qu'il était déjà assis à ses côtés. Le châtain l'observa silencieusement, l'air ravi. Levi avait tout autant envie d'effacer ce sourire idiot de son visage angélique que de le voir perdurer. Putain de gamin contradictoire.

\- Tu bois quelque chose, Levi ?

Oh. Ça c'était inattendu. Levi haussa un sourcil et autorisa un coin de ses lèvres à se soulever imperceptiblement. Où ce jeune homme allait-il avec ça, exactement ?

\- Où est passé le vouvoiement, gamin ? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Tu m'as donné ton prénom, j'imagine que ça me donne le droit de te tutoyer, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il n'avait pas tort. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Levi avait tellement l'habitude d'être vouvoyé par... Et bien, tout le monde finalement. Ses élèves, ses collègues, son concierge. Farlan ne le vouvoyait plus, mais ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, une telle politesse n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce gamin, par contre, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, et il agissait déjà avec une familiarité que n'importe qui de sain d'esprit aurait trouvée insolente. Levi n'était pas vraiment sain d'esprit. Et, inexplicablement, il se plaisait à voir ce jeune homme prendre ses aises aussi facilement, sans réfléchir aux conséquences - lui qui, pourtant, ne supportait pas le laisser aller.

\- Et t'imagines que ça te donne aussi le droit de me payer un verre ?

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment. Levi le cherchait, évidemment. C'était amusant d'essayer de lire sur son visage. Il était aussi expressif qu'un enfant, et ne se cachait même pas. Ça avait son charme. Face à l'absence de réponse, Levi fit mine de ramasser de nouveau ses affaires et de se lever.

\- Désolé, j'accepte rien qui vienne d'un inconnu, lâcha-t-il paresseusement en esquissant un mouvement vers la sortie, mais une main agrippa la manche de sa chemise grise.

\- Attend, s'enquît une voix pleine d'inquiétude. Je m'appelle Eren.

 _Eren_. C'était doux et rêveur. Ça lui allait bien.

Levi se tourna, un air amusé menaçant dangereusement de prendre place sur ses traits, et se rassit aux côtés du garçon. Ce dernier semblait vraiment chamboulé d'avoir presque laissé Levi lui filer entre les doigts, mais rassuré de l'avoir finalement vu revenir. Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, ce soir. Rien - rien - n'était jamais venu perturber sa routine auparavant. Il n'y avait que ce gamin pour être aussi suicidaire. Levi se para à nouveau de son masque d'indifférence et planta son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui brillaient face à lui.

\- Je bois que du thé gamin, et jamais à cette heure.

Eren sembla déçu, au début. Farlan, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant le bar était bondé, posa finalement un verre d'eau devant le jeune homme et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Levi avant de retourner s'affairer auprès de la clientèle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le verre ne soit vide - le swing, c'était fatiguant. Eren passa une main sur son front encore légèrement transpirant, puis, levant les yeux vers Levi, retrouva son expression malicieuse. Ce dernier soupira - ce gosse allait finir avec des crampes à la mâchoire.

\- Tss. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre si heureux ?

\- Je pars en Europe dans une semaine, commença-t-il, et-…

\- C'est pas une heureuse nouvelle ça, gamin, le coupa Levi.

Il était fatigué de voir tout le monde se réjouir face à la situation. _C'est la guerre, putain_. Pourquoi personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi personne n'ouvrait les yeux ? Si des enfants comme Eren étaient laissés entre les mains sanglantes de l'ennemi, alors Levi ne savait plus quoi penser de la bêtise humaine. Agacé, il posa un coude sur le comptoir et appuya son poing contre sa tempe, fixant les étagères boisées qui soutenaient les boissons. Eren le regardait, étonné. Il pouvait sentir son regard interrogateur peser sur lui.

\- Non, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, mais... Du coup je me rend compte que je suis vraiment heureux de ce que j'ai maintenant, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Et je suis content de pouvoir en profiter encore un peu.

\- Tss, répéta Levi.

Gamin. Naïf. Aveugle. Stupide. _Tu vas mourir, c'est tout ce dont tu dois te rendre compte_. Ça le détruisait d'entendre à quel point Eren était sincère en disant ça. Il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait pas idée de la solitude, de la peur, de la haine, de l'horreur qui l'attendaient. Levi s'apprêtait à lever les yeux vers lui pour le gifler d'une remarque acerbe quand une brunette apparut soudainement aux côtés du garçon, qui sursauta violemment. Elle portait une robe au col en « U » et aux manches ballons, d'un bleu profond, parsemée dans la longueur de fines raies rose pâle. Une ceinture haute enserrait sa taille fine et le tissu s'évasait à mi-hauteur de ses mollets. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en une queue de cheval mais la danse avait laissé s'échapper des mèches qui retombaient sur son nez en trompette et sur ses yeux amande.

\- Eh, Eren, tu veux pas revenir danser ? Jean n'a d'yeux que pour Mikasa et je m'ennuie un peu, soupira-t-elle.

Eren ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, et regarda Levi quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante en souriant.

\- Euh... Bien sûr, j'arrive dans une minute.

La demoiselle retrouva son entrain et retourna en sautillant vers la piste de danse improvisée. Eren descendit de son tabouret et, s'accoudant lui aussi au comptoir, planta son regard dans celui de Levi. Ce dernier dû retenir un mouvement de recul quand il constata à quel point le visage du châtain était proche du sien, et se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'inhumain dans la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de briller avec tant de détermination.

\- Petite amie ? Le questionna Levi.

Les mots avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ait eu le temps de se poser de questions. Ce n'était pas son genre, de parler sans réfléchir. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement facile, et tellement tentant de déstabiliser le gamin. Il voyait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues une nouvelle fois et son regard semblait vouloir fuir celui de Levi.

\- Non, juste Sasha, répondit-t-il simplement en haussant une épaule.

Bon. Ça avait peut être son sens. Levi ne connaissait pas « Sasha » donc il ne pouvait en tirer aucune conclusion. Et puis, il s'en fichait, au final. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire était d'embarrasser ce gamin qui ne semblait se poser aucune limite. Embarras qui, visiblement, avait rapidement quitté les traits d'Eren. Ce gosse passait d'une expression à une autre beaucoup trop vite. Levi n'avait pas le temps de s'y habituer.

\- À quelle heure, alors ? Demanda Eren d'une voix empreinte de complicité.

\- Pardon ?

Levi ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Avait-il laissé passer un morceau de conversation alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées ? Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent, léger, cristallin, grave. Un seul, mais c'était de loin la chose la plus sincère qu'il lui ait été donnée d'entendre.

\- Le thé, répondit simplement le garçon.

Oh, ça. Eren avait-il l'intention de venir boire le thé avec lui le lendemain ? Que devait-il lui répondre ? Levi n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir s'il avait déjà bu du thé en compagnie de quelqu'un avant. Mais avec Eren, c'était peut être... Quoi ? Peut être quoi ?

\- Dix-huit heures, lâcha-t-il bien malgré lui.

Putain de gosse irrationnel.

\- À demain alors, s'exclama Eren.

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et, souriant de toutes ses dents, imita son amie et rejoignit les autres danseurs. Levi resta un long moment assis, à se demander ce que ce jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude pouvait bien avoir de spécial pour réussir à lui arracher autant de mots, lui qui était d'habitude si réservé. Froid, plus que réservé, en fait. Mais peu importe. Le fait est qu'avec Eren, Levi ne pesait pas ses mots, et ça l'angoissait légèrement. Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle de ses propres phrases ?

Il se mit à tripoter pensivement le bouton de manchette de sa chemise, son regard se baladant inconsciemment sur la salle. Eren s'était mêlé aux autres adolescents et faisait tourner sa partenaire. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Vraiment bien, même. Il était rapide et précis, fermait souvent les yeux et se laissait porter par la musique. Ce n'était pas surprenant ; il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se défouler. Ce gamin gardait sûrement en lui beaucoup trop d'énergie refoulée. Il le voyait de temps en temps échanger, et prendre la main d'une brune à la coupe au carré, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche aux revers noirs ; et ladite Sasha dansait alors avec un grand jeune homme tout aussi débraillé qu'Eren, vêtu d'une chemise kaki et aux cheveux cendrés taillés en brosse. Leur rire se mêlait au morceau de jazz endiablé qui animait la pièce. De jeunes idiots. Levi se demandait ce que c'était. D'être jeune et idiot, comme eux, de ne se soucier de rien.

Il secoua doucement la tête et sa langue claqua nerveusement contre son palais. Pas le temps de penser à ça. Il se leva et, après avoir fait glisser les quelques pièces qu'il devait à Farlan sur le comptoir, se fraya un chemin à travers la fumée et la foule de gens qui envahissaient le café.

Levi poussa la porte et la différence de température le prit de court. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Pour ne rien arranger, il commençait à neiger. Agacé, le brun enfila rapidement sa veste et son manteau, et se mit à marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la station de métro, à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier et descendit lentement les marches. Il détestait le métro. Les couloirs et les courants d'air, les gens pressés qui se poussaient, les odeurs d'égouts, les enfants qui pleuraient, et c'était _tellement_ sale. Insupportable.

Il n'eut même pas deux minutes à attendre avant qu'un train n'arrive - en ces heures d'affluence, les fréquences étaient renforcées, surtout sur des lignes aussi fréquentées. Le brun soupira et monta dans la première rame qui s'arrêta devant lui. Il ne trouva pas de siège libre, évidemment. Entre dix-huit et vingt heures, tout le monde débauchait. Il se contenta donc de s'adosser près d'une porte, au fond du wagon, et ferma les yeux. Tant pis pour sa jambe.

Levi songea au paquet de copies qu'il avait encore à corriger d'ici la semaine suivante. Il n'en avait pas envie. C'était un sujet sur les marchés et les institutions économiques. Pas franchement son truc. Mais il avait deux heures de pause, le lendemain matin ; il essaierait de faire de son mieux pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Puis il songea à cette heure qu'il passerait, le lendemain, au Café Sina, comme tous les soirs de semaine. Et se demanda si Eren viendrait vraiment. Levi était tellement fatigué qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir halluciné, et le gamin n'était en fait que le fruit de son imagination. C'était même plus probable que de se dire qu'un adolescent était réellement venu lui adresser la parole de son plein gré. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, ni même d'intéressant. Juste un professeur las et renfrogné qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie, en dehors des petites habitudes qu'il y avait instaurées.

Il songea à ce que Farlan lui avait dit, et remarqua alors que les paroles d'Eren n'étaient pas si différentes de celles du barista. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de leur vie avant qu'elle ne devienne un enfer. Mais comment pouvaient-ils profiter en sachant justement ce qui les attendait ? Il ne savait même pas si Farlan avait été mobilisé. Peut être. Sûrement, même. Farlan avait, quoi, trente ans ? Il était suffisamment jeune pour rejoindre les forces armées. Levi songea qu'il devrait lui poser la question - même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en connaître la réponse.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer tout au long des vingt minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'arrive finalement à son arrêt, puis sorti de nouveau dans le froid, et rejoignit son immeuble. L'escalier du métro débouchait au pied du bâtiment, il retrouva donc vite la chaleur et la sécurité de son appartement. Dans la soirée, Levi se prépara quelque chose à manger, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il tenta de corriger quelques copies, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à leur attribuer de bonnes notes. Il alluma la radio, mais ne voulait plus entendre en boucle le discours de Roosevelt, ni savoir à quel point l'armée américaine était jeune, et grande, et forte, et belle, et allait mettre fin à la guerre en moins d'un mois, et ramener la paix dans le monde. Alors il se contenta d'éteindre la radio, d'éteindre les lumières, et d'aller se réfugier dans les draps froids de son lit.

Ce soir là, Levi s'endormit vite, étonnamment. Lui qui n'arrivait jamais à trouver le sommeil. Mais il était fatigué, et le rire léger d'Eren résonnait encore à son oreille, et il sombra rapidement.


	2. Tuesday

Pfiou, j'ai tellement galéré à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois plusieurs passages et pourtant j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite donc... Je m'excuse par avance de la médiocrité de la chose, c'est beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose (ouais, moi qui m'étais dit "6k pour un chapitre, c'est pas trop mal", ça risque d'être compliqué de m'y tenir...). Mais bon, c'est pas un chapitre "très important", faut encore que les choses se mettent en place donc je me rattraperai sur les autres, c'est promis !

Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierai quand même, et pour celles (ceux ?) qui se lancent dans les épreuves du bac demain, je vous envoie plein de courage et que la puissance d'Armin soit avec vous. ;)

Ah, si ! Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit que le thème de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était pas mal utilisé en ce moment... Personnellement j'ai lu une seule fanfic dessus et c'était plutôt le cas où Levi part, alors j'espère que je n'ai plagié personne sans m'en rendre compte, si c'est le cas faut absolument me le dire, j'ai pas du tout pensé à vérifier avant de storyboarder... Quelle boulet. Bref. Voilà.

Et maintenant je peux répondre aux reviews parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

 **Précieuse :** Je suis désolée de mon retard, je t'avais dit 18-19h mais j'étais vraiment, tellement au ralenti... M'en veux pas ! Bref, sinon bah on en a déjà parlé, le PomPomService des bretelles en cuir, le patron de SLG, tout ça tout ça... En tout cas merci de me laisser des reviews toutes choupis à chaque fois, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop. u.u

 **nightmarelily :** J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)

 **Hinanoyuki :** Effectivement, il y a ce très petit léger risque là... Mais c'est la guerre, donc le pauvre petit n'a pas vraiment le choix. :( Sinon, venir or not venir, la réponse tout de suite ! :P

 **Hash.7** **:** Merci merci ! Je m'inquiète toujours de faire des trucs trop longs parce qu'au final bah... Il se passe pas tant de choses que ça, mais d'un autre côté j'ai pas envie de brusquer les choses. Donc j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

 **Roshantic :** Oh merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. :') J'appréhendais un peu d'écrire du POV (plus ou moins en tout cas) de Levi, j'espère que ça rend pas trop mal. :P Sinon oui, l'anthropologie c'est exactement ça, c'est littéralement l'étude de l'homme (les coutumes, les ethnies, etc...) et je trouvais ça pas trop mal pour Levi. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à toi ;)

 **DomoNyan :** C'est peut être le bac d'histoire...? Je sais pas, personnellement j'ai arrêté l'histoire depuis presque deux ans, c'est en tombant sur un playlist JeanMarco des années 50 que je me suis inspirée. :P Après, je comprend ton appréhension (je la partage même un peu d'ailleurs) mais effectivement, c'est la guerre donc tout n'est pas rose. Après je peux te promettre des trucs tout mignons dans les chapitres d'après, parce que même si techniquement c'est la guerre en Europe, ils ne sont pas au cœur du conflit donc ils peuvent profiter encore un petit peu. ;)

 **Personne :** Contente que ce début t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. :P

 **Moon707 :** Tu as changé de pseudo ! (Ouais, il en faut peu pour me perturber, je sais... *.*) Bof, les partiels se sont passés... Biens, ça c'est une autre histoire, je suis en attente des résultats. x) Merci en tout cas ! Et bonne lecture pour la suite. :)

 **Mlle Nyaa :** C'est normal de tomber amoureuse d'Eren, il est tellement chou. *.* La suite arrive ! :P

* * *

Nonchalamment adossé contre le haut portail en fer forgé, à la sortie de l'université, Levi regardait distraitement passer devant lui les taxis et les voitures. Il y en avait peu, ce soir là. Personne ne voulait se risquer à conduire par un temps pareil, à moins d'y être obligé. En effet, la neige s'était abattue sur New York tout au long de la nuit, et de larges plaques de verglas tapissaient dangereusement les chaussées - qui n'étaient déjà pas nécessairement sûres en temps normal. À son réveil, Levi avait ouvert les rideaux de son appartement pour découvrir une ville recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il en avait soupiré toute la matinée. L'hiver et lui ne s'entendaient pas. Toute la journée, il avait dû supporter les semelles trempées des étudiants qui crissaient sur le sol, et les courants d'air qui envoyaient voler ses notes dans tous les sens dès qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Plus que jamais, il rêvait de retrouver sa place, sur son tabouret, au chaud dans le Café Sina, à serrer sa tasse de thé fumante entre ses doigts gelés.

Parce que, gelés, ses doigts ne tarderaient pas à l'être s'il restait encore longtemps planté dehors, sans bouger. Il jeta un regard absent à sa montre. Dix-huit heures onze. Onze putain de minutes qu'il était figé dans le froid. Mais la part respectueuse et civilisée qui le constituait - aussi rudimentaire soit-elle - l'empêchait de s'échapper comme un voleur. Il y avait certains aspects de la politesse qu'il se forçait à ne pas négliger : s'en aller en râlant sans dire au revoir en faisait partie. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

\- Levi, vous m'écoutez ?

 _Non, pas vraiment._

À qui parlait-il déjà ? Il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ah oui. Erwin Smith, un professeur de psychologie à l'allure bien plus allemande que Levi lui-même, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, et dont la stature équivalait au double de celle du brun, en hauteur comme en largeur. Levi l'avait croisé à la sortie de son dernier cours et n'avait pas réussi à trouver un échappatoire pour se défaire de sa compagnie depuis. Erwin Smith était quelqu'un d'intéressant, vraiment. Ingénieux, réfléchis, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Mais Levi n'avait pas la tête à l'écouter parler ce soir là. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Quelque chose à propos d'un bouquin... Il avait commencé par lui expliquer qu'il avait choisi de faire lire Freüd à ses étudiants, puis avait enchaîné sur les innombrables défauts et mérites que présentait l'œuvre. Et ils étaient visiblement longs à énumérer. Levi n'avait rien contre Erwin ou Freüd ou la psychologie, il n'avait juste pas particulièrement envie d'en entendre parler en ce moment là. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction des deux rues qui le séparaient du Café Sina et son pied valide avait commencé à taper frénétiquement contre le sol. La voix du blond le tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et il se souvînt qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué Levi, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, fit gentiment remarquer Erwin.

À ces mots, Levi se redressa - presque trop - rapidement et son collègue, le remarquant, l'observa avec un air amusé. Lui qui ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'enthousiasme, il semblait bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin partir. Erwin secoua doucement la tête et lâcha un "À demain, Levi" avant de s'éloigner sur un signe de la main. Levi se contenta d'un vague "Bonne soirée à vous" avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il se mettait à marcher. Il releva le col de son manteau et vînt y enfouir son menton. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la neige, déjà profonde de plusieurs centimètres et, à cause de ses semelles lisses et usées par le temps, il manqua à une ou deux reprises de glisser sur une bouche d'égout verglacée. Quelques flocons solitaires venaient lui chatouiller le nez et les oreilles. C'était agaçant. Alors il pressa le pas. Son pantalon n'était pas particulièrement épais et le froid avait depuis longtemps engourdi ses membres - il ne sentait même plus la douleur dans son genou, alors autant en profiter.

Il repensa à la remarque du blond. Il avait l'air fatigué… Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, pourtant. Bien moins que d'habitude en tout cas. Lui qui passait ses nuits à se réveiller sans arrêt, il avait dormi profondément la nuit précédente. Non, il n'était pas fatigué, il avait simplement passé la journée à divaguer. Il avait donné ses cours sans vraiment avoir l'impression d'être lui-même présent dans la salle. Il avait écrit des mots et des phrases au tableau si machinalement qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Même ses étudiants s'en étaient rendu compte et avaient osé discuter entre eux devant lui - mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire remarquer et avait laissé couler. Il était distrait, ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Mais étrangement, ça ne l'énervait même pas. Pourtant, tout ce qui échappait à son contrôle avait tendance à l'irriter, d'habitude. Or là, ça le laissait juste... Indifférent. Il se contentait de laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Et actuellement, son esprit lui criait qu'il avait besoin de thé.

Alors il marcha d'autant plus vite et il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour rejoindre le Café Sina. Il en vint à se demander comment il pouvait se déplacer aussi lentement d'habitude. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr. Une seule variable avait changé - ou s'était ajoutée, plutôt - entre "d'habitude" et "aujourd'hui". La part sournoise de son esprit se chargeait bien de le lui rappeler. Mais c'était une raison qu'il était plus que déterminé à taire tant elle était insensée et stupide. L'hémisphère logique et raisonnable de son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, et qu'il avait juste besoin de vacances. Oui, c'était ça. C'était forcément ça, c'était les événements qui s'étaient abattus sur le pays la veille, et le froid qui l'assaillait, et la journée de cours épuisante qu'il traînait derrière lui, et les monologues interminables d'Erwin, et le besoin urgent de thé.

Ce n'était résolument pas parce qu'il espérait qu'un gamin aux yeux pleins de lumière soit déjà assis au bar, à l'attendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer ça - il n'avait même pas particulièrement envie de le revoir, ce gosse, après tout, avec ses questions indiscrètes et son attitude bien trop désinvolte.

Il était dix-huit heures quatorze quand Levi poussa la lourde porte vitrée du café, le vent et la neige s'engouffrant avec lui à l'intérieur. Il s'empressa de retirer son manteau humide et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. La salle était étrangement calme, par rapport à la veille. La frénésie était retombée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus entendu parler de la guerre de la journée. A la radio, on ne parlait plus que des nouvelles locales. Au journal, il y avait, comme tous les autres jours, un bilan de la situation en Europe, mais rien de spécifique à la participation toute récente des États-Unis au conflit.

Ainsi, dans le bar, il n'y avait que quatre femmes qui discutaient en jouant la belote, près de la fenêtre, un vieillard qui lisait le _Times_ en buvant son café, dans le fond de la pièce, et deux hommes en costume, près du bar. Il n'y avait plus de musique et même Farlan n'était pas derrière le comptoir. Et, a priori, aucun regard verdoyant ne s'était tourné vers la porte quand il était entré. De toute façon, si Eren avait été là, il l'aurait immédiatement remarqué - le gamin n'était pas franchement du genre discret. Tant pis. À quoi s'était-il attendu, de toute manière ? Et pourquoi s'attendre à quoi que ce soit ? Levi haussa les épaules et tira distraitement sur les manches de son pull bordeaux en laine épaisse, dont le large col baillait légèrement sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête quand des voix parvinrent faiblement à ses oreilles, derrière la porte de la réserve.

« Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

Une voix inquiète, mais qu'il reconnut facilement, même étouffée par le battant de bois. Elle était jeune, rauque, chaude. Inquiète, pourtant. Mais c'était indéniablement celle du gamin. Alors, il était venu, finalement. Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait comme ça ? Et que faisait-il dans la réserve, de toute façon ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne travaillait pas au Café Sina. Accoudé au comptoir, Levi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, essayant inconsciemment de se concentrer sur les voix. Ce n'était pas son genre, d'écouter aux portes, pourtant.

« Je t'assure, c'est pas son genre d'être en retard, j'espère que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé, répondit une seconde voix. »

C'était celle de Farlan, bien sûr. Et même de là où il était, Levi reconnaissait son ton moqueur. Le gamin était donc dans la réserve avec Farlan. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le gamin était-il dans la réserve avec Farlan ?

« Tu as peut être dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, reprit Farlan. Levi est quelqu'un de susceptible, tu sais ? »

 _Pardon ?_ Le susnommé soupira, redoutant les incommensurables conneries que le tenant du café avait bien pu raconter à son sujet en son absence. Il l'imaginait sans mal se retenir de rire, se délectant de faire ainsi marcher le gamin.

« Je... Euh, non, je crois pas..., reprit la voix de l'adolescent. Vous croyez que je l'ai vexé ? »

« C'est possible, répondit Farlan d'un air faussement grave. Ou il a peut être pris peur. Il est très timide, au fond. »

« Ah, vraiment...? »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, comment Eren pouvait-il avaler ça ? Il n'était même pas dans la pièce mais pouvait voir d'ici le sourire sournois du blond. Il fallait être stupide ou naïf - ou bien les deux - pour le croire tant sa voix était chargée de moqueries. Quel fourbe.

Farlan poussa la porte de la réserve en pouffant discrètement, ramenant avec lui un stock de café. Il semblait visiblement plutôt content de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise le regard noir de Levi, qui le fusillait depuis son tabouret. Le barista sembla d'abord surpris de le voir, lui qui se tenait pourtant à la même place tous les soirs. Il déposa sa marchandise derrière le comptoir et passa une main sur sa nuque, un sourire innocent collé au visage.

\- Oh, Levi, salut. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, Eren était désespéré, lâcha-t-il.

Levi haussa un sourcil à cette dernière remarque. Elle contenait trop d'informations dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. _Eren était désespéré_. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait en tirer comme conclusion. Face à son évidente incompréhension, Farlan laissa échapper un rire silencieux. Levi se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux gris-bleu meurtriers.

\- Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était assis sur ton tabouret, à se retourner comme une furie vers la porte dès qu'elle s'ouvrait, expliqua-t-il.

Farlan avait pris un air attristé, comme pour chercher à le culpabiliser, et Levi soupira d'agacement. Tsk. Le gamin l'avait attendu, et alors ? Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait proposé de venir. Il dévisagea le barista une nouvelle fois, mais son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Et cette expression, Levi la connaissait bien. C'était même lui qui l'arborait, d'habitude. Quand il toisait les autres de manière à leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient stupides, mais qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de leur expliquer pourquoi. C'était comme ça que Farlan le regardait, en lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était un idiot, mais il ne lui dirait jamais clairement pourquoi. Et ça avait le don de mettre Levi sur les nerfs.

\- Ouais, et j'imagine que tu l'as pas aidé, lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Bien sûr que si, se défendit Farlan. Je lui ai montré où je rangeais les disques, pour l'occuper.

\- Je vois. En toute innocence, bien sûr.

Le barman lui lança un regard complice et, essuyant machinalement ses mains sur son tablier, se retourna pour saisir une boîte métallique de thé noir sur l'une des étagères. Levi l'observa silencieusement, son regard froid intensifié par les cernes qui le soulignaient. Rapidement, Farlan avait versé l'eau bouillante dans une tasse en terre cuite où infusaient les feuilles de thé, et s'était assis derrière le comptoir. La même voix étouffée s'éleva à nouveau de la réserve.

\- Farlan, vous m'avez parlé d'une compil' de Louis Armstrong, non ? J'arrive pas à la tr-…

Les deux hommes tournèrent simultanément la tête alors que la silhouette de l'adolescent passait la porte de la réserve et rejoignait Farlan derrière le comptoir, les bras chargés de larges disques. La voix du jeune homme s'était perdue dans sa gorge quand son regard était tombé sur Levi et il en lâcha presque les disques qu'il serrait contre lui. Mais, passé le stade de l'étonnement, il retrouva vite son air enjoué et sa voix rauque et confiante.

\- …trouver, termina-t-il. Salut, Levi !

\- Salut, gamin.

Levi le scrutait avec attention, à demi caché derrière les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Rien n'avait changé, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures. Le garçon avait troqué sa chemise beige pour une grise, plus sombre, mais n'avait pas quitté ses bretelles, ni le pantalon marron assez serré qu'il portait la veille. Il avait probablement marché dehors, étant donné à quel point ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Levi réalisa alors qu'il n'avait attendu que ça, tout au long de la journée. Il s'était répété que, s'il souhaitait à ce point rejoindre le bar de Farlan, c'était parce que rien ne le comblait plus que de retrouver sa place, au chaud, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas plus envie de thé que cela. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte - il avait réellement voulu revoir le gamin. _Flippant._

Mais étrangement, il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur son visage. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait retenu la leçon, et savait maintenant qu'il était dangereux de rencontrer ces deux iris verts qui le sonderaient avec effronterie. Ou alors, songea-t-il à contrecœur, il ne voulait simplement pas se risquer à détruire l'image qui s'était gravée dans sa mémoire. Parce qu'il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, Eren était probablement une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vu. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à chérir à ce point ce souvenir. Ça l'effrayait, en un sens. Il pouvait remonter aussi loin que possible dans son passé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour perdu son sang-froid. Rien ne l'avait jamais perturbé. Et pourtant, en face de ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni quoi penser. Et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était angoissant.

Le plus angoissant était qu'au final, ils n'avaient partagé que... Quelques minutes ? Les quelques minutes les plus curieuses de sa vie - et pourtant, il avait survécu à des scénarios pourtant bien plus étonnants que de simplement rencontrer un gosse dans un café. Seulement quelques minutes et, de toute la journée, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers cette soirée qu'il - il se refuserait à jamais de l'admettre - attendait avec impatience. Et il était déjà atrocement tenté de croiser son regard à nouveau, de voir son sourire éclairer toujours plus son visage. Ce gamin l'étourdissait de paradoxes. Il était à la fois effrayé et impatient de rencontrer ses orbes émeraude, lui qui n'était de nature ni effrayé ni impatient. C'était même plutôt lui qui avait tendance à effrayer les autres, d'habitude.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai emprunté, finit par dire Levi.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Pourtant, alors qu'il parlait, il avait déjà relevé la tête et rencontré ce regard qui lui brûlait la peau. Eren rivait sur lui deux perles turquoises, deux grands yeux agrandis de bonheur, et ce sourire qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir le quitter. Il avait cette façon si particulière de le regarder, le visage débordant de lumière, comme si c'était lui qui éclairait le monde, et pas l'inverse. Et Levi se surprit à se demander s'il regardait tout le monde comme ça. Ou si ce n'était que lui. Le gamin l'observa quelques secondes, l'air interrogateur.

\- Emprunté… La compil' d'Armstrong ? Finit-il par demander.

\- D'après toi ? Renchérit Levi avec lassitude tout en buvant une gorgée de thé brûlante.

\- Ça te plaît ?

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête et Eren le dévisagea avec un regard des plus heureux. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point il semblait pouvoir s'émerveiller de tout. Farlan les toisait tous les deux, examinant l'un puis l'autre, les bras croisés sur son tablier, un détestable air satisfait gravé sur le visage.

L'adolescent contourna le blond et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir en sautillant presque, lui conférant une allure encore plus enfantine que celle qu'il arborait déjà. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'au phonographe, qui trônait sur une petite table basse, là où s'était trouvée la piste de danse, la veille. Les tables avaient retrouvé leur place, depuis. Levi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et l'observait s'asseoir en tailleur sur le parquet sombre, déposant à sa gauche la pile de 78 tours qu'il tenait jusqu'alors dans ses bras. Avec une délicatesse étonnante, il souleva la tige du phonographe et retira le disque qui s'y trouvait précédemment. Il le glissa dans son étui et l'ajouta à la pile à ses côtés. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'appareil et en retira l'aiguille en bambou qui pointait à l'extrémité de la tige. Il la tînt entre son pouce et son index et, saisissant un petit outil tranchant, tailla méticuleusement la pointe. Levi fronça les sourcils. Qui faisait encore ça ? Il savait qu'il était normalement conseillé de tailler les aiguilles à chaque fois, pour éviter qu'elles ne s'émoussent et finissent par abîmer les disques, mais... Sérieusement, qui faisait ça ? Même lui ne prenait que rarement la peine de le faire sur son propre phonographe.

Il continuait d'observer Eren qui, de là où il se trouvait, lui tournait à moitié le dos. Il ne voyait que ses épaules légèrement courbées et sa nuque dégagée, la tête penchée en avant, et ses doigts agiles qui manipulaient les petits instruments avec attention. Une fois son travail terminé, il repositionna l'aiguille et choisit un disque dans la pile pour le mettre en place. Il abaissa la tige et lança la lecture, puis se redressa. Levi en resta quelque peu interloqué. Il ne pensait pas le gamin capable d'une telle minutie. À vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'air du genre à gaffer à tout bout de champ.

La platine grésilla légèrement, puis les premières notes vinrent casser le silence qui avait pris place dans le café, jusque là uniquement brisé par les rires légers des femmes, le bruissement du journal du vieillard, et les murmures graves des deux hommes qui parlaient affaires. Eren rejoignit alors Levi et s'installa sur le tabouret à sa droite, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Le brun reconnaissait les premières mesures de "In a Sentimental Mood", de Duke Ellington. Comme quoi, le gamin avait du goût.

Ledit gamin posa un coude sur le comptoir et vînt appuyer sa tempe contre son poing, presque entièrement tourné vers Levi. Ce dernier avait quitté l'adolescent des yeux et s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. C'était une mauvaise idée, finalement. Revoir Eren. Il était dangereux pour la santé. Il était perturbant, intrusif et importun. Il était beaucoup trop souriant, et beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir du temps à perdre aux côtés de quelqu'un comme Levi - du temps que, de toute évidence, il n'avait plus vraiment. Il était débraillé, et naïf, et magnifique. Et il avait ce regard qui lui faisait peur. Qui lui faisait peur, parce que Levi ne le comprenait pas. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, avant. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Et c'était inquiétant. Tout comme c'était addictif. Addictif au point qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à repousser un adolescent qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Mais il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même, au fond. Il aurait très bien pu ignorer le jeune homme dès le début, la veille. Il aurait pu passer outre ses questions, ne pas lui répondre, tout simplement. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'il buvait son thé à dix-huit heures.

\- Tu bois quelque chose, gamin ?

Il se gifla intérieurement. Ses mots devançaient ses pensées et sa raison. C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Et c'était arrivé bien trop souvent, en à peine deux jours. Il n'osait pas relever la tête vers Eren. Il n'imaginait que trop bien le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Ce putain de sourire trop heureux et trop chaleureux. Trop vrai.

\- Je vais prendre un chocolat viennois, répondit-il à la fois à l'adresse de Levi et de Farlan.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Définitivement un gamin. Farlan leur tourna le dos et s'affaira à la préparation de la boisson. Ils le regardèrent faire en silence. Levi gardait une main serrée sur sa tasse de thé mais n'en buvait plus. Le barista attrapa une grande tasse en verre qui fut vite remplie de chocolat, et recouverte d'une épaisse montagne de chantilly. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Farlan ne pousse le breuvage devant Eren. Levi l'observait du coin de l'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux alors qu'il remerciait Farlan. Évidemment, c'était un gamin, il était gourmand, il en voulait toujours plus. Et ça avait quelque chose de vraiment adorable, songea le brun alors qu'il observait Eren boire joyeusement une gorgée de son chocolat.

Par la suite, le blond s'éclipsa et alla faire un tour dans la pièce, s'occupant de ses autres clients avec un sourire amical. Levi se contenta de finir rapidement son thé et, baissant les yeux vers son cartable posé au pied de son tabouret, hésita quelques secondes. Il était tenté de sortir ses copies et de se mettre à travailler comme il le faisait d'habitude, comme si tout était normal. Juste pour voir comment Eren réagirait. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas invité, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre et finit par observer silencieusement le garçon avec un regard amusé. Les deux mains entourant sa tasse avec précaution, attentif à ne rien renverser, il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant. Il ne lui manquait plus que la moustache de chantilly, et Levi aurait été capable d'en rire tant l'image aurait été puérile. Et puis, il voyait le jeune homme rougir légèrement - il savait que Levi le fixait et se bornait à concentrer toute son attention sur sa boisson.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à venir ruiner ma soirée, gamin ? Lâcha Levi avec un infime sourire en coin, sans cesser de darder sur lui son regard d'acier.

Eren, qui approchait sa tasse de ses lèvres, se figea brusquement et tourna la tête vers le brun. Il le scruta quelques secondes de son regard émeraude et Levi regretta l'espace d'un instant de l'avoir cherché. Il avait déjà du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, alors si c'était pour y lire des reproches, les choses risquaient d'être encore plus difficiles.

\- Je peux m'en aller si tu préfères, répondit Eren en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Il était visiblement vexé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer instable… Levi leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à jouer distraitement avec le bracelet argenté de sa montre, tandis qu'Eren achevait silencieusement la dernière gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Non, ce serait dommage, j'ai ouï dire que t'étais désespéré de m'attendre.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Eren recracha le chocolat chaud qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler. Il toussa plusieurs fois et se pencha pour attraper des serviettes en papier derrière le comptoir. Il s'essuya aussi discrètement que possible le menton et passa une serviette sur le comptoir, sous le regard désespéré de Levi. Navrant. C'était déjà facile de se laisser perturber par le gamin, mais ça l'était encore plus de s'amuser à faire l'inverse. Il était incapable d'analyser ou d'anticiper quoi que ce soit. Et il était incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Tout le contraire de Levi. Ou bien... Peut être que Levi lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il était juste capable de rester extérieurement impassible, lui.

\- Qu-Quoi ? N'importe quoi, qui t'as raconté ça ? Se défendit le châtain en essayant de retrouver quelques morceaux de sa dignité perdue.

Eren avait réussi à limiter les dégâts et avait poussé sa tasse quasiment vide aussi loin que possible sur le comptoir. Il avait l'air déterminé à ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Mais si Eren était doué pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Levi se débrouillait plutôt bien pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

\- Farlan. Tu le vouvoies, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Eren.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom mais tu le vouvoies. Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Tout ce temps, Levi ne s'était jamais départi de sa voix lasse et traînante. Comme si même les mots qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres suffisaient à l'ennuyer. Comme s'il ne prenait rien au sérieux. Pourtant, Eren semblait attentif à chaque son, chaque phrase qu'il lui était donné d'entendre. Et cette dernière eût la particularité de le faire rougir violemment. Levi laissa échapper un ricanement. Les joues bronzées de l'adolescent et ses pommettes hautes avaient tourné à l'écarlate. Il fixait les boissons alignées sur les étagères devant lui et entortillait ses mains comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. C'était mignon.

Devant le silence du jeune homme - qu'il décida de prendre comme une réponse affirmative évidente - Levi soupira avant de baisser le regard sur sa montre. Dix-huit heures trente-sept.

\- Qu'est-ce t'avais derrière la tête en venant ici ce soir ? Demanda Levi après une courte pause.

Deux prunelles inquisitrices vinrent se poser sur lui. Eren avait sincèrement l'air de ne pas comprendre la question. Ses grands yeux bleus et verts brillaient d'incertitude et ses sourcils sombres étaient froncés. Il ne souriait pas, cette fois. Il ne comprenait simplement pas. Levi soupira de plus belle et se sentit obligé de développer.

\- Pourquoi un gosse comme toi a choisi de venir passer sa dernière semaine libre dans un café douteux avec un prof aigri comme moi ? S'expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, vous êtes prof ? De quoi ? Reprit Eren sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué.

Sérieusement, ce gamin avait une capacité d'attention plus que limitée, s'il n'était capable de retenir qu'un seul pauvre mot par phrase. Au moins n'était-il plus embarrassé par les précédentes questions de Levi et semblait prêt à l'écouter de nouveau.

\- Anthropologie, répondit-il avec simplicité.

Eren ne put retenir un rire et Levi en resta, comme la veille, interdit pendant quelques longues secondes. Ce son, il avait quelque chose de captivant. Il le faisait frissonner. Le brun secoua la tête pour tenter - en vain - de le chasser de ses pensées et offrit au garçon un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, idiot ?

\- Non, rien..., commença le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste que techniquement, l'anthropologie c'est la science de l'Homme et...

\- Je sais, je l'enseigne, gamin, répliqua sèchement Levi.

\- …t'as l'air tellement différent des autres, termina-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Les yeux plissés, Levi scrutait le visage d'Eren, comme pour essayer de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Si c'était un compliment ou un reproche. Mais ce dernier se contentait de lui retourner un sourire léger, sincère.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on demandait à Levi ce qui l'avait poussé à poursuivre des études dans ce domaine là en particulier. En vérité, il ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre. Il aimait essayer de comprendre comment se comportaient les peuples, c'était aussi simple que ça. C'était un défi. Il était confronté au même problème, même en dehors des cours, d'ailleurs - essayer de comprendre les gens. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui venait pas aussi naturellement qu'à d'autres. Alors il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était surprenant qu'il ait choisi une branche de la science qui s'intéresse aux comportements humains - ça l'aidait aussi, quelque part. Et puis, il se plaisait à montrer à ses élèves que l'homme ne cessait de repousser les limites de l'absurdité. Quand lui-même avait commencé à étudier, il s'était dit que la situation que connaissait leur société actuellement - les guerres, le totalitarisme, et toutes ces conneries - n'était sûrement que passagère. Il l'avait espéré, du moins. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait toujours été plus au moins ainsi. Au final, peu importe l'époque où le contexte économique ou politique ou tout ce que vous voudrez, les hommes trouveront toujours un nouveau prétexte pour se montrer toujours plus idiots et immatures. À côté de ceux qui choisissaient de déclencher une guerre, même un gamin comme Eren, incapable de boire son chocolat chaud proprement, était un modèle de sagesse et de discernement.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Eren ? Reprit Levi sans trop d'entrain.

Le brun réalisa, alors qu'il parlait, qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais prononcé son prénom à voix haute. _Eren_. C'était étrange, à prononcer. C'était trop aérien et trop délicat. Trop fragile. Prononcé de sa bouche, ça ne sonnait pas correctement. Il avait presque l'impression que son prénom en était… Sali, détruit. Il aurait peut être mieux fait de se limiter au "gamin", finalement. Mais Eren ne semblait pas de cet avis et se tourna intégralement vers Levi, le visage rayonnant, comme si réussir à susciter l'intérêt du brun constituait la finalité ultime de son existence.

\- Je suis en première année de fac d'histoire, répondit-il avec fierté.

Première année, donc. Il avait dix-huit ans, songea Levi. Il faisait tellement plus jeune, il lui en aurait facilement donné quinze. À peine quinze, même. Mais ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux pétillants d'innocence n'aidaient pas. Sauf qu'il était majeur, en fait, le gamin. Levi aurait dû s'en douter, cela dit. Il n'aurait pas été mobilisé par l'armée s'il n'avait pas eu dix-huit ans. _Putain, t'aurais pas pu naître un an plus tard, gamin ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Continua simplement le brun.

Eren prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une réponse, le regard distrait.

\- J'adore lire, commença le jeune homme avec l'air rêveur. Et les musées. J'aimerais bien être archéologue plus tard, mais bon, c'est un peu sélectif… Alors conservateur, ça me plairait bien aussi, ou bosser dans les archives, comme Hanji.

\- Hanji ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en riant légèrement. Je te la présenterai si tu veux.

Levi éprouva comme un léger pincement au cœur à écouter Eren lui parler de son futur avec tant d'enthousiasme. Il se mit à fixer pensivement la tasse vide entre ses doigts. Eren étudiait donc l'histoire. Spontanément, il n'aurait pas imaginé le gamin étudier quelque chose comme l'histoire. Sérieusement, il peinait déjà à se le représenter arpentant des musées. C'était quelque chose de trop... Calme, pour que cela colle avec l'image qu'il se faisait de l'adolescent. D'un autre côté, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment depuis longtemps. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé ? Pourtant, il n'avait clairement pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aime se balader en silence dans un musée ou se poser tranquillement pour lire un livre. Archéologue avait-il dit ? Ça, c'était déjà plus probable. Il le voyait très bien partir explorer la jungle et les déserts à la recherche d'artefacts perdus. Levi soupira légèrement. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, c'était trop déprimant. La voix d'Eren le tira justement de ses pensées.

\- Eh, Levi, t'as de quoi lire des disques chez toi ?

\- Tu es bien curieux…, répondit Levi. Mais oui, j'ai de quoi.

Et là, sans prévenir, Eren sauta de son tabouret et attrapa son manteau, avant de se planter devant le plus âgé avec un sourire radieux.

\- Si t'aimes la musique…, commença-t-il. Enfin, Armstrong en tout cas, mais j'imagine que t'aimes le jazz du coup...

\- On est en 1941, gamin, tout le monde aime le jazz, le coupa le brun.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et bien, je connais un endroit qui pourrait te plaire, conclut-t-il finalement.

Levi haussa un sourcil alors qu'Eren esquissait quelques pas vers la sortie sans le quitter des yeux. Il le regardait avec un air de défi. Le brun, toujours assis sur son tabouret habituel, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il observait Eren marcher à reculons vers la porte, le toisant de son regard turquoise, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son manteau glissé sous son bras droit. Avec sa chemise au col déboutonné et ses putain d'adorables bretelles, il était honteusement beau. Pour un gamin, s'empressa de penser Levi. Pour un gamin, il était beau, oui, et c'était tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait visiblement que Levi le rejoigne. Mais le rejoindre, c'était admettre qu'il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, qu'il lui faisait perdre raison, qu'il venait casser ses habitudes. Parce que, techniquement, rien ne le liait à ce gamin, et rien ne l'obligeait à le suivre. _Pourquoi je te suivrais, Eren ?_ La question silencieuse du brun se lisait sur son visage, à tel point qu'Eren, qui atteignait enfin la porte, y répondit par un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. _Pourquoi pas ?_

Levi jura à voix basse et attrapa finalement lui aussi son manteau et son cartable. Putain de gosse trop attirant. Machinalement, il glissa un billet sur le comptoir à l'attention de Farlan - sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait inconsciemment ajouté au prix de son thé celui du chocolat d'Eren. Le brun traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées un peu instables, enfilant son manteau de sa main libre. Il ne prit pas la peine de le boutonner et poussa à son tour la porte du café.

Eren l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Il avait lui aussi revêtu son manteau, un duffle-coat noir simple, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et élançait d'autant plus sa silhouette. Levi s'avança vers lui et ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur qu'il réalisa que le gamin était grand. Bien plus grand que lui. Il le dépassait de presque une tête. C'était terriblement frustrant. Levi était habitué, pourtant, à se tenir à côté d'hommes - de femmes, même - plus grands que lui ; il suffisait de le voir à côté d'Erwin. Mais là, c'était le gamin. C'était différent. C'était agaçant, d'autant plus que le jeune homme, au vu de son sourire presque satisfait, savait pertinemment qu'il avait de loin l'avantage de la taille. Tsk _._

Et pourtant, aussi énervant que le gamin ne pouvait l'être, Levi se surprit à le regarder encore une fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui était impossible de s'en lasser. La grande avenue dans laquelle se trouvait le Café Sina était faiblement éclairée de part et d'autre par de hauts réverbères, et l'un d'entre eux, juste au dessus de leur tête, projetait une douce lumière orangée sur le visage déjà bronzé de l'adolescent. Le col relevé de son manteau soulignait la ligne de sa mâchoire, et ses cheveux semblaient assombris de par le manque de luminosité. Dans la nuit, il avait l'air presque aussi brun que Levi. Mais ses iris, eux, ne s'étaient en rien obscurcis. Ils semblaient peut être un peu plus bleus que verts, presque azurés. Et ses longs cils sombres attrapaient les flocons qui volaient autour d'eux. Ah, il neigeait ? Levi quitta Eren du regard pour s'apercevoir que, en effet, il neigeait. Fortement, qui plus est. Lui qui était toujours le premier à râler contre la neige dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Décidément, il avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Bon, tu te décides à bouger ? J'ai pas toute la nuit, marmonna-t-il.

Eren se contenta d'un hochement de tête enjoué et se mit en marche. Levi lui emboîta rapidement le pas de sa démarche inégale, et ils commencèrent à descendre l'avenue. Aucun d'eux ne se risquait à parler - Levi se contentait largement du silence. Il s'appliquait cependant à ne pas tourner la tête vers la droite, à ne pas poser les yeux sur l'adolescent, parce que jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il avait cédé, il avait ressenti... Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'avaient ces deux yeux émeraude de briller avec tant de vivacité qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle. Et le contrôle était la seule chose qui maintenait à peu près stable la fragile structure de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il sentait pourtant peser sur lui le regard en coin d'Eren. Il semblait vérifier toutes les quarante secondes que Levi était bien là, à ses côtés, qu'il ne s'était pas éclipsé en chemin, qu'il n'était pas un fantôme. C'était légèrement stressant, quelque part. Et rassurant, à la fois. Encore et toujours plus de paradoxes qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Levi suivait sans réfléchir les pas d'Eren, essayant comme il le pouvait de marcher aussi vite que lui, et se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il n'aurait même pas su se souvenir de la dernière fois où il était "sorti" entre sa pause au bar de Farlan et le moment où il rentrait chez lui. Y avait-il même une dernière fois ? Une fois tout court ? C'était toujours la même chose - les cours, le Café Sina, et le retour à son appartement. Et maintenant, Eren. Il ne savait même pas où il l'emmenait, et il s'en fichait pas mal, au fond. Étrangement, il lui faisait confiance. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand Eren finit par s'arrêter devant une petite vitrine - l'endroit n'était pas si loin du café, finalement. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Levi. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de flocons, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention. Il dévisagea son aîné quelques secondes, sans rien dire, et sourit. Levi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait pertinemment que le froid faisait excessivement rougir ses joues ordinairement pâles, et Eren semblait s'en amuser plus que nécessaire.

\- J'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est un ami à moi qui bosse ici, déclara finalement le jeune homme avant de pousser la porte.

Il était encore tôt, au fond. Il devait être à peine dix-neuf heures et tous les magasins étaient encore ouverts. Mais la nuit tombait vite, en hiver, et Levi en perdait un peu la notion du temps. Eren s'engouffra dans la boutique et le brun eut le temps d'apercevoir l'enseigne au dessus de la porte avant d'entrer à son tour. _Les Explorateurs._ Quel nom étrange, songea-t-il. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Et en aurait écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement s'il avait été du genre à manifester une quelconque forme d'émotion. La boutique était plus grande que ne le laissait présager la façade, et s'étendait tout en longueur. Les lumières étaient douces et presque bleutées. Il n'y avait que deux autres clients. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères, et des bacs s'alignaient au milieu de la pièce. Tous remplis, chargés, débordants de disques. Il y en avait tellement, des centaines et des centaines de disques, qui attendaient, sagement rangés, qu'on ne vienne les écouter.

Il se tourna finalement vers Eren, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux et guettait ses réactions. Il semblait plutôt ravi de voir que Levi appréciait l'endroit.

\- Alors ? S'enquît l'adolescent.

\- Pas mal, gamin, répondit-il calmement. T'as de bonnes adresses.

Eren souriait. Eren souriait toujours. C'était irréel, d'être à ce point heureux, surtout en des temps pareils. Mais on s'y habituait vite. Trop vite, peut être.

Sur un regard entendu, les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté et commencèrent à fouiller parmi les différentes étagères. Levi avait remarqué, en entrant, un petit bureau posé au fond de la pièce - probablement celui du propriétaire, mais il était vide pour le moment. Alors il parcouru du regard les rangées de disques qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il était agréablement surpris de voir à quel point l'endroit était propre et rangé. D'habitude, c'était par Farlan qu'il se procurait de nouveaux albums. Farlan allait chez les disquaires - il était capable d'y passer des après-midi entiers - et demandait à Levi s'il voulait quelque chose. Alors Levi n'avait jusque là jamais pris la peine de chercher par lui-même.

Mais là, il y avait de tout. Du jazz, surtout, évidemment, mais pas que. Beaucoup de Glenn Miller, du Gershwin, du Armstrong, bien sûr. Quelques 78 tours d'Edith Piaf, d'autres d'Ella Fitzgerald. Beaucoup de trouvailles plutôt rares. Du classique, aussi. Du Schubert, du Chopin, du Schumann – il était d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'on vendait encore de la musique d'origine allemande sur le continent américain. Le brun resta quelques secondes interdit devant un enregistrement du _Concerto pour Piano n°2_ de Rachmaninov, joué par le compositeur lui-même. Il ne pouvait clairement pas se permettre de rentrer chez lui sans cette perle rare. Il saisit délicatement l'album et se tourna vers là où se trouvait précédemment Eren. Ce dernier avait cessé de parcourir les bacs et était désormais en pleine discussion avec le propriétaire, qui avait trouvé sa place derrière le bureau.

Levi rejoignit discrètement le châtain et se posta à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, quand le responsable de la boutique leva la tête vers lui. C'était un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus vieux qu'Eren, aux cheveux bruns coupés assez courts. Il avait des yeux noisette et une peau claire et rosée - ses joues et son nez étaient clairsemés de tâches de rousseur. Et il dégageait un calme tel que Levi pouvait presque voir son aura flotter dans la pièce et apaiser l'atmopshère. Lui et Eren avaient interrompu leur précédente conversation à son arrivée.

\- Ah, alors c'est vous, Levi ? Demanda l'inconnu avec un léger sourire.

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un regard lourd de questions à Eren. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, gamin ?_ Eren se contenta de lui retourner une expression pleine de candeur.

\- Levi, je te présente Marco, c'est lui qui gère la boutique, expliqua Eren presque avec fierté.

\- _Schön sie zu treffen_ , lâcha soudainement ledit Marco.

Levi le dévisagea, déconcerté, pendant un instant qui lui sembla interminable. Il n'avait plus entendu parler allemand depuis... Et bien, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne. Ça sonnait presque comme une langue étrangère, maintenant. Et puis ce n'était pas nécessairement un langage qu'il était conseillé de parler à la légère, en ce moment.

\- _Die freude ist ganz meinerseits_ , hésita Levi.

Marco lui tendit une main amicale par dessus le bureau. Par réflexe, Levi tendit lui aussi sa main droite avant de se rendre compte que c'était la gauche que le jeune homme avait levée. Étrange. Mais le plus vieux serra finalement de sa main gauche celle du disquaire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Marco avec un sourire gêné. Je vous tendrais bien la main droite, comme tout le monde, mais j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir.

Devant l'incompréhension de Levi, le brun saisit la manche droite de son pull pour illustrer ses propos. Elle était vide, le tissu n'avait rien à recouvrir. Il la laissa retomber contre son flanc droit.

\- Les Nazis ont "accidentellement" mis le feu chez moi quand j'avais douze ans. Mes parents ne s'en sont pas sortis, expliqua Marco. Je m'en suis sorti avec un bras en moins, mais après ça, je me suis dit que c'était peut être mieux de partir.

\- Ouais, on est beaucoup à s'être dit ça, renchérit Levi

Eren observait sans rien dire, les bras croisés. Marco haussa les épaules, comme si tout ça n'était pas grave. Ou, du moins, comme s'il était résigné. Il retrouva son sourire affectueux et désigna d'un mouvement de tête le disque que Levi tenait précautionneusement.

\- Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Levi hocha la tête et lui tendit l'étui avant de régler son achat. Marco complimenta au passage son choix - il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de vendre du classique tant le jazz était populaire ces derniers temps. Les trois hommes échangèrent encore quelques mots avant qu'Eren et Levi ne quittent la boutique sur un "A plus, Marco" de la part du plus jeune. Dehors, la neige s'était calmée. Les restaurants commençaient à sérieusement se remplir et tout le monde se pressait à l'intérieur pour échapper au vent froid. Eren lui expliqua alors que son appartement se trouvait à peine quelques rues plus loin, et se contenta d'indiquer timidement à Levi la station de métro la plus proche. Ce dernier hocha la tête et serra son manteau contre lui. Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire, avant qu'Eren ne commence à marcher lentement vers chez lui. Cela semblait constituer un effort surhumain de sa part. Levi l'observa quelques secondes s'éloigner.

\- Eren.

L'adolescent se retourna presque trop brusquement pour que cela ne paraisse naturel. Il semblait n'avoir attendu que ça, que Levi ne le retienne.

\- Pourquoi t'as choisi de m'emmener ici ? Demanda simplement le brun.

\- Oh... T'aimes la musique, non ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et puis... Marco sourit beaucoup, ajouta-t-il.

Levi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tellement le sens de cette dernière remarque. Certes, Marco souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire débordant de joie de vivre, comme celui Eren, mais c'était un sourire honnête, sincère, paisible. Cela n'aidait pas pour autant Levi à saisir ce qu'Eren essayait de lui dire.

\- Ouais, sûrement, dit-il sans grande conviction avant de marquer une pause. T'auras qu'à passer chez moi récupérer l'album d'Armstrong demain soir. Je pars du café vers dix-neuf heures.

Levi pesta contre lui-même. _Putain, tu pensais à quoi ?_ Quelle idée stupide il avait eu. Encore que... Non, ça n'avait rien d'étrange. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de trimbaler un 78 tours dans son cartable toute la journée, il finirait probablement en miettes. C'était tout, c'était la seule raison. Le disque n'était même pas à lui mais à Farlan, qui plus est, il n'allait pas risquer de le casser. _Ouais, cherche toi des excuses, imbécile._

\- D'accord, on se voit demain alors, répondit Eren en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa joie. Bonne soirée, Levi.

Et il s'en alla de sa démarche sautillante, évitant de justesse une plaque de verglas qui tapissait le trottoir, sous le regard de Levi. Ce dernier soupira longuement, un nuage de condensation s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il faisait vraiment froid. Alors Levi se mit lui aussi à boitiller vers la station de métro, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir ce gamin pour qu'il agisse à ce point sans réfléchir en sa présence. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'étrangement, il ne redoutait pas l'idée de le revoir le lendemain. Au contraire, sa présence commençait à devenir une habitude.


	3. Wednesday

Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier toutes pour vos adorables reviews vous êtes toutes tellement gentilles, ça me fait trop trop plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris vous plaît. :3 Alors mille mercis, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues de la suite !

Ensuite, je vous avoue que ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que prévu à écrire, en particulier la fin. J'ai dû me replonger dans mes fiches d'histoire de première pour être sûre que ce que j'écrivais était historiquement possible, et j'ai fais pas mal de recherches sur comment les choses se passaient avec les nazis à cette époque là, bref c'était pas la joie. Aussi, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un chapitre aussi long alors j'espère honnêtement que vous n'allez pas vous endormir dessus et que je ne vais pas vous perdre avec tous ces mots.

J'ai vu que vous étiez beaucoup à avoir apprécié Eren avec ses bretelles en cuir qui tombent, je suis plus que ravie de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui craque pour ça, ehehe ! :P

Bon, sinon y'a pas que des trucs joyeux dans ce chap, on repart un peu dans le passé, mais promis, le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus léger, puisque mademoiselle Hanji sera de la partie, et ça c'est toujours plus amusant à écrire. n.n Bref, j'arrête de blablater, je répond aux reviews, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Précieuse :** Heureusement que t'étais là pour me conforter dans mes idées, j'avais vraiment plein de doutes en commençant à écrire la fin... J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que Levi sera suffisamment stylé pour toi. u.u Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents, et merci de supporter mes deux milles questions par jour ! :3

 **Mlle Nyaa :** Merci pour cette belle review, je suis ravie de voir que j'arrive à instaurer à peu près l'ambiance que j'ai dans la tête quand je pense à cette histoire. :3

 **Personne :** Alours, la question du lemon... Et bien, il y a des chances pour que je passe la fanfic en rating M, en effet, mais me connaissant, même si Levi et Eren vont jusque là, je n'écrirai pas tout, donc ce sera plus des bribes de lemon qu'autre chose, parce qu'il y a des gens beaucoup plus qualifiés que moi pour écrire ça. :P

 **Hinanoyuki :** Oh, c'est pas impossible que Levi l'écoute en rentrant mais bon, je t'avoue ne pas m'être concentrée sur ça. ^^ Pour Marco j'étais tenté de lui faire des brûlures au visage aussi, mais j'en ai marre d'estropier mes personnages alors je me suis arrêtée au bras, dans ma grande bonté. u.u En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant ;)

 **alonia :** Voici la suite ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture ;)

 **toroko-sama :** J'ai adoréééé ta review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire tout ça ! :3 Sinon oui, j'ai tendance à un peu - beaucoup - idéaliser Eren parce que c'est un personnage que je vénère carrément donc c'est tout de suite plus facile de le décrire. *.* Et moi aussi en écrivant je commence à ressentir un peu la tension entre eux, là ça devient difficile de rester au simple stade de l'amitié (je me frustre moi-même, c'est horrible u.u) Et Rachmaninov, c'est la vie. *.* Bref, je ne m'attarde pas trop, merci encore à toi, et bonne lecture ! ;)

 **nightmarelily :** Oui, c'était intentionnel d'avoir pris Marco, et c'est aussi parce que c'est un personnage que je trouve adorable et il me manque, alors je me venge ici. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'en suis déjà plus satisfaite que le précédent. :P

 **Hash.7 :** Si tu aimes les chapitres longs alors tu es tombée au bon endroit, j'ai vraiment du mal à condenser mes chapitres. ^^ Je n'ai pas de phonographe chez moi, et il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur cette époque là, donc je fais plein de recherches et j'apprend tout sur Internet. :P Et Levi en pingouin, ça m'a bien fait rire, parce que j'ai appris y a pas longtemps que le doubleur de Levi avait aussi doublé un pingouin : destruction du mythe. x) Enfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi ;)

 **Moon707 :** Levi classe et Eren chou c'est ce qui les décrit le mieux. *.* Voici la suite ! ^^

 **Roshantic :** Merci pour ta review ! :3 Effectivement je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et je ne m'en lasse pas (la seule chose dont je me lasse c'est d'être souvent en panne d'idées u.u) et il y a des chances pour que je finisse d'écrire en pleurant aussi... Je suis ravie de voir que l'ambiance que j'essaie de décrire rende aussi bien, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Farlan.

\- Ça fait trois fois que tu me le demandes alors oui, je suis plutôt sûr, lui répondit Levi de sa voix la plus blasée.

\- Non parce que... C'est un grand pas en avant quand même.

\- Putain, je vais le faire moi-même si tu préfères, reprit Levi qui commençait à s'impatienter et avait esquissé un mouvement vers le comptoir pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, s'exclama le barista en levant les bras en signe de capitulation. Mais quand même, c'est la première fois en cinq ans que tu demandes un deuxième thé, t'es sûr que t'es pas malade ?

 _Ça se pourrait bien_ , songea le brun alors que Farlan lui tournait le dos pour attraper une boîte de thé sur les étagères. Une minute plus tard, il poussait devant lui une deuxième tasse, donc. C'était plus de la gourmandise qu'autre chose, quelque part. Et c'était bien ça le problème, justement - Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de gourmand, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire passer ses envies avant ses besoins. Encore que, revoir le gamin demandait un tel effort de concentration et de maîtrise de soi qu'un peu de théine supplémentaire dans le sang n'était peut être pas de trop.

La veille, après leur passage chez _Les Explorateurs_ , Levi avait failli manquer son arrêt de métro tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait dû se jeter entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment sur lui. Il était rentré jusqu'à son immeuble en traînant pitoyablement sa jambe douloureuse - mine de rien, marcher sous la neige avec Eren l'avait fatigué plus que d'ordinaire. À peine avait-il passé la porte de son appartement qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait étalé le contenu de son cartable sur son bureau. Il avait alors passé la soirée à corriger le tas de copies qu'il lui restait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas repenser à ces moments incompréhensibles passés en compagnie d'Eren. L'espace d'un instant, il souhaitait simplement que sa vie redevienne comme avant, comme la semaine précédente : celle d'un professeur bougon et solitaire, celle qui était logique, cadrée, raisonnable. Sa vie avant qu'il ne se mette à attendre avec impatience les instants qu'il passerait au Café Sina, à pouvoir contempler un jeune homme à la peau trop dorée et au regard trop flamboyant.

Alors, pour la forme, il s'était servi un verre de whiskey - qu'il n'avait pas bu, parce qu'il détestait jusqu'à l'odeur de l'alcool. Il avait écrit des remarques acerbes dans les marges des dissertations, les avait certifiées de notes pitoyables, parce qu'il était terriblement en colère contre lui-même. Il était en colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Eren pour se permettre de lui faire perdre la tête. Aussi impulsif, encombrant et ennuyeux que pouvait l'être le gamin, Levi n'arrivait pas à éprouver pour lui autre chose que... Que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Peu importe, ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas de la colère, et que cette colère, il la rejetait donc sur lui-même.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi, cette nuit-là, à l'inverse du lundi soir. Il avait eu trop chaud, puis trop froid, son genou lui faisait mal, il s'était retourné dans les draps pendant de longues heures, avait vu avec désespoir la neige tomber sans s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Aux alentours de cinq heures, il avait finalement réussi à fermer les yeux et s'était quelque peu reposé avant que son réveil ne sonne à six heures trente.

La journée semblait s'être déroulée au ralenti. Il avait été plutôt odieux avec ses étudiants. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur eux - beaucoup d'entre eux étaient déjà probablement assez stressés comme ça - mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait que, dès lors qu'il croiserait à nouveau les prunelles vertes d'Eren, il n'aurait plus le dessus sur émotions. Alors il en profitait pour extérioriser sa frustration avant de le revoir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le revoir. Et il était incapable de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. C'était peut être les deux en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à trancher. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce garçon. Eren était une contradiction. Eren était une division par zéro. Levi était perdu.

Pour ne rien arranger, il avait dû supporter les remarques lourdes de sens de Farlan dès lors qu'il s'était assis sur son tabouret. "Alors, où est-ce que ce beau jeune homme t'as emmené hier soir ?" ou "Je ne te savais pas séduit si facilement pour t'échapper comme ça avec un inconnu, Levi." _Tsk_. Ridicule. Et puis, Eren n'était pas un inconnu. Pas vraiment. Si ? Il le connaissait depuis lundi soir... Le connaissait-il vraiment depuis si peu de temps ? C'était insensé, il avait l'impression que, quelque part, le gamin avait toujours été là, qu'il n'avait attendu que lui. _Tu divagues, Levi_.

Le brun reporta son attention sur sa seconde tasse de thé. Il s'était dépêché de sortir de cours, à dix-huit heures - en partie pour éviter de se retrouver coincé une nouvelle fois par Erwin - et s'était réfugié au Café Sina depuis. Il n'avait pas travaillé, ses cours pour le mois étaient déjà prêts depuis un moment, et il avait largement fini ses corrections dans son irritation de la veille. Il s'était contenté de boire son thé avec une lenteur excessive, en fixant le bois légèrement abîmé du comptoir devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter toutes les cinq minutes des regards nerveux à sa montre, cependant. Il était terriblement stressé, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. _Si, tu sais_. Parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'Eren serait là à dix-neuf heures précises. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne en attente de son premier rendez-vous. Et la comparaison l'humiliait au possible. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, Eren passerait juste récupérer le disque, et bordel, Levi avait trente-quatre ans, était-il à ce point immature pour perdre ses moyens devant un gamin à peine majeur ?

Dix-huit heures cinquante-six. Apparemment, oui, il était à ce point immature. Il se mit à siroter son thé avec l'espoir vain que cela lui viderait la tête. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vivement en entendant la légère clochette de la porte tinter dans la pièce alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Sur un inconnu, bien sûr. Si Eren l'avait attendu désespérément la veille, là c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air misérable. Il était plus que reconnaissant que Farlan soit parti vaquer dans la pièce pour s'occuper des autres clients, et ne soit pas derrière le comptoir à se moquer de lui. Parce qu'il y avait clairement de quoi.

Le brun faisait tournoyer pensivement le liquide dans sa tasse à demi-vide. C'était réellement fatiguant émotionnellement de connaître quelqu'un comme Eren. Il plaignait son entourage. Levi soupira en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui. C'était Eren qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir et avait tout bouleversé. Eren avec son sourire ensorceleur et ses putains d'iris verdoyants dans lesquels il était impossible de ne pas se noyer. Eren avec ses airs d'enfant et ses cheveux emmêlés qui encadraient son doux visage.

\- Salut, Levi !

Eren avec sa joie de vivre et sa voix aguicheuse. Sa voix qui avait retentit dans le dos de Levi, et celui-ci dû se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner brusquement. Il risqua un regard traînant par dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme se tenait là, juste derrière lui, les mains nouées derrière son dos et il se balançait doucement, prenant appui alternativement sur ses orteils puis sur ses talons. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans le café, et avait seulement déboutonné son manteau. Il avait encore le bout du nez et les pommettes rougis par le froid. _Putain_.

\- Ouais, salut, murmura Levi en détournant le regard.

L'adolescent restait planté à côté de son tabouret, et ne prenait visiblement pas la peine de s'asseoir. On pouvait presque lire le "On y va ?" silencieux dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas oublié, bien sûr. Aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de se rappeler les mots de Levi. Alors, face à l'impatience du jeune garçon, le brun termina rapidement son thé et commença à rassembler paresseusement ses affaires. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partir, tout compte fait. Il aurait préféré rester encore un peu dans le café, à profiter de la musique de fond et de l'ambiance calme et tranquille qui enveloppait la pièce. L'idée de partir avec Eren, de prendre le métro avec Eren, de rejoindre son appartement avec Eren, le laissait quelque peu fébrile. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, en sa compagnie. Il en paniquait presque. Et la panique était un sentiment qu'il ne savait pas gérer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le gérer.

Le brun enfila son manteau et prit son temps pour en fermer les boutons, sous le regard curieux d'Eren. Après quoi, il se saisit de son cartable, glissa quelques pièces à côté de sa tasse vide, et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, à travers les clients qui commençaient à se faire nombreux. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier derrière lui si le gamin le suivait, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis là dessus. Il était dix-neuf heures passées, Farlan allait bientôt être débordé et, avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait même pas Levi quitter l'établissement en compagnie du jeune homme. Il échapperait peut être à ses remarques mesquines, le lendemain. Peut être.

Une fois passés les couples qui cherchaient une place au bar et les jeunes qui guettaient une table libre, Levi poussa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent vite dehors. Il avait cessé de neiger en fin de matinée et les épaisses couches de glace qui ensevelissaient les trottoirs avaient eu le temps de fondre, depuis. Les rues n'étaient plus recouvertes que de larges flaques, comme si une lourde averse s'était abattue sur la ville. Sans un mot, Levi enfonça sa main libre dans sa poche et se mit à marcher vers l'enseigne du métro qui s'élevait à deux blocs de là. Il ne fallut que quelques enjambées à Eren pour le rattraper, grand comme il était. Ils atteignirent rapidement la station et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Les escaliers, c'était le pire, pour Levi. Il était presque obligé de descendre les marches une par une, d'y poser les deux pieds à chaque fois. Et ça l'agaçait, d'être aussi lent, à tel point que, souvent, il se contentait de serrer les dents et de descendre les marches comme tout le monde.

Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Eren, qui adaptait sa vitesse à celle de Levi et l'attendait patiemment. Le quai était assez peuplé, c'était généralement bon signe - un métro arriverait sûrement bientôt. Alors ils se contentèrent d'attendre en silence. Un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Tu habites loin ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

Il était presque entièrement tourné vers Levi et avait posé sur lui un regard vert plein d'intérêt. Son aîné, lui, se bornait à fixer le tunnel sombre et sale par lequel arriverait le métro.

\- Un peu, lâcha-t-il vaguement.

\- C'est quoi un peu ? Reprit le châtain.

Les phares du métro apparaissaient dans la pénombre, projetant des ombres irrégulières qui s'étiraient sur les murs de la station. Le véhicule commençait ralentir, et avec lui le crissement aigu des freins qui leur vrillait les tympans. Un wagon finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'Eren et de Levi. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, et un flot de corps se pressa à l'extérieur. Évidemment, c'était la station la plus proche du quartier universitaire, elle était toujours très - trop - fréquentée en fin de journée. Des gens se pressaient pour descendre, d'autres pour monter, et ils durent attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir finalement passer les portes à leur tour.

Levi perdit Eren de vue quelques instants et tenta de le chercher du regard. Ce n'était pas aisé quand tout le monde lui bloquait la vue et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au dessus de la foule. Mais le métro eut vite redémarré, et les passagers se répartirent dans les allées. Il s'aperçut alors que l'adolescent l'avait devancé, et s'était approprié deux sièges miraculeusement libres dans le fond de la rame. Levi le rejoignit en soupirant et s'assit donc à ses côtés. Eren avait prit la place côté fenêtre, lui laissant donc celle qui donnait sur l'allée.

\- C'est vingt-trois minutes à partir de maintenant, déclara-t-il sur un ton chargé de lassitude.

Il avait fait le trajet si souvent, ce n'était rien de nouveau pour lui. Le brun se laissa aller contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il s'était appliqué à ne pas poser le regard sur Eren trop longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et il en était tout aussi rassuré que contrarié. Parce que d'un côté, il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé à le regarder, il ne pourrait plus s'en détacher. Ce gamin était un aimant, et ce n'était pas bon. Il ne devait pas s'y habituer. Mais d'un autre côté, il en mourrait d'envie. Son sourire et la chaleur de ses traits lui avaient manqué, tout au long de cette horrible et interminable journée. Si seulement Eren n'avait pas été si beau, les choses auraient été plus simples.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, quand une masse s'écrasa contre son épaule. Il souleva une paupière fatiguée et mit un moment avant de pouvoir analyser la situation. Eren avait laissé tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Levi se figea. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'impression que le sang n'affluait plus jusqu'à son cerveau. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ?

Pas de réponse. Levi bougea légèrement son bras pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais le jeune homme ne daigna pas même lever la tête vers lui. Il maugréa vaguement quelque chose, le menton à moitié caché dans le col de son manteau.

\- Vingt-trois minutes c'est long, et t'as pas l'air d'humeur à discuter, alors je me repose, répondit-il.

\- Tu peux pas te reposer de l'autre côté ? Je suis pas ton putain de coussin, râla Levi.

\- La vitre est froide, se plaignit l'adolescent d'une voix enfantine. Et sale.

Certes. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien accepter un tel argument, c'était Levi. Ce dernier échappa un "Tsk" agacé. Il détestait qu'on retourne ses propres faiblesses contre lui. Mais c'était Eren, alors il ne releva pas. Pas trop. Il se contenta donc de s'enfoncer dans son siège et se força à fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Mais garder les paupières closes alors qu'il savait qu'Eren s'endormait à moitié contre lui requérait un effort surhumain de sa part. Ses cheveux châtains se perdaient dans son cou et venaient lui chatouiller l'oreille. Levi en avait des frissons. Des frissons sournois qui descendaient sans sa permission le long de sa nuque. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un tas de pensées incohérentes, et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. S'il détendait les muscles crispés de ses épaules, il sentait la joue du garçon tranquillement appuyée contre sa clavicule. S'il tentait de respirer calmement, il se laissait submerger par son odeur. Une odeur hypnotisante qui embrumait ses autres sens. Eren sentait l'hiver. Il sentait l'amande et l'enfance, la fraîcheur et quiétude. Une odeur enveloppante et rassurante, comme celle des draps que l'on vient de changer.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça, c'était trop bien trop déplacé. Eren avait à peine la moitié de son âge. Eren était l'incarnation la candeur et de la légèreté. Eren avait probablement des dizaines de jolies filles de son âge qui attendaient de pouvoir danser avec lui. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme Levi ? Levi était petit, borné, allemand, désabusé, vulgaire. Il n'était même pas particulièrement gentil avec l'adolescent. Il le tolérait, c'était tout. Alors pourquoi Eren était-il venu lui parler, dès le début ? C'était peut être un pari. "Eh, Eren, dix balles que t'es pas cap d'aller adresser la parole au mec blasé au comptoir." Peut être que le garçon se moquait simplement de lui depuis le début. Levi sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à cette pensée.

 _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi se sentirait-il vexé ? C'était insensé. Il se fichait bien des raisons qui poussaient le jeune homme à s'intéresser à lui. Il lui refilerait l'album et le gamin rentrerait chez lui, puis il n'aurait plus aucune raison de le revoir après ça. Il se contenterait de le croiser au Café Sina de temps en temps, et le saluerait de loin. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses se passent autrement. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de sentir un nœud se serrer dans sa gorge à ces pensées ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était en train de s'attacher ? Lui qui n'avait besoin de personne, et il se surprenait à craindre de voir s'éloigner un banal gamin rencontré dans un café deux jours plus tôt.

Il sentit Eren bouger contre son épaule, se cacher un peu plus dans son cou, et en oublia soudainement toutes ses questions. Parce que, quelque part, avoir le gamin somnolant auprès de lui suffisait à compenser tout le reste. Alors il mit de côté son âge et sa frustration, et se contenta d'écouter distraitement les noms des arrêts qui défilaient les uns après les autres, et la respiration paisible d'Eren. Ce dernier avait eu raison, finalement - Levi n'était résolument pas d'humeur à parler, il avait déjà bien trop de mal à essayer d'ordonner ses pensées pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Les vingts minutes de trajet filèrent si vite que le brun fut surpris quand il entendit le nom de la station précédant celle à laquelle ils descendaient. Il dû vérifier qu'ils ne leur restait effectivement qu'un arrêt tant il en était étonné. Les trajets en métro étaient toujours si interminables, d'habitude. Il se redressa légèrement dans son siège et risqua un regard en biais vers le garçon. Il avait l'air si apaisé qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit réellement endormi. Quelques mèches chocolat tombaient sur ses paupières closes et il inspirait profondément, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Levi hésita quelques secondes. Il aurait été tellement cruel de le réveiller tant il semblait innocent. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans le métro jusqu'au terminus juste pour admirer le gamin dormir. Il souleva doucement son épaule plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de le tirer du sommeil. Échec.

\- Eren, murmura-t-il.

Il bougea de nouveau le bras, en vain. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait le sommeil plutôt lourd.

\- Eren, répéta le brun un peu plus fort. Réveille-toi, idiot.

Toujours pas de réaction. Il soupira longuement alors que le métro atteignait la station et commençait à ralentir. Puis il posa une main incertaine sur le crâne du garçon et lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux. Eren sursauta au contact et ouvrit de grands yeux brillants, encore embués de sommeil. Quand il se redressa en se frottant les paupières, Levi avait déjà rejoint les portes de sortie, et le jeune homme s'empressa de le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils descendaient sur le quai.

Levi s'autorisa à poser les yeux sur le garçon, et la vision qu'il y trouva était des plus adorables. Eren avait l'air un peu perdu, désorienté. Il n'avait pas encore émergé complètement. Il clignait des paupières pour chasser les larmes de fatigue qui baignaient ses orbes émeraude, et passait une main dans ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Sa joue avait rougi et pris la marque des coutures du manteau de Levi. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire et Eren lui jeta un regard étonné. Le rire de Levi était grave et un peu enroué. C'était un son auquel sa gorge n'était plus vraiment habituée. L'adolescent le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de porter une main à son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'indigna-t-il.

\- Rien, gamin, répondit Levi en secouant doucement la tête. Rien.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la station sous le regard interrogatif d'Eren et ils retrouvèrent vite la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Ils ne leur fallut cependant que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre le bâtiment, et Levi chercha activement ses clés dans une des poches intérieures de son cartable. Il déverrouilla la porte vitrée de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans le hall, suivi de près par le jeune garçon. L'appartement de Levi se trouvait au premier étage, parce qu'il avait voulu s'éviter de monter des marches autant que faire se peut - et qu'il était impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit d'habitable au rez-de-chaussée, la plupart étant occupés par des commerçants. Ils ne croisèrent personne alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en silence, ni lorsqu'il traversèrent le palier pour rejoindre la porte boisée de l'appartement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et, une fois à l'intérieur, Levi la referma derrière lui avant d'allumer la lumière. Il retira ses chaussures et profita quelques secondes du contact de ses pieds avec le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol de l'entrée, avant de se tourner vers Eren, planté juste devant la porte close. _Donner le disque au gamin et le renvoyer chez lui, donner le disque au gamin et le renvoyer chez lui._

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait faire le trajet, commença Levi, mais je voulais pas garder un album avec moi toute la journée à la fac.

Eren haussa les épaules avec un sourire compréhensif, avant de faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Il retira ses chaussures à son tour.

\- C'est pas grave, ça me donne une excuse pour visiter, déclara-t-il avec complicité.

Oh. Le gamin avait prévu de rester, donc ? Levi haussa un sourcil et le regarda poser sagement sa paire de chaussures juste à côté de la sienne. D'accord. Tant pis pour le plan consistant à expédier Eren chez lui au plus vite alors. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour s'avancer dans le couloir, l'adolescent sur ses talons.

L'appartement n'était pas particulièrement grand. Le petit couloir à l'entrée débouchait sur un modeste salon - qui faisait accessoirement office de salle à manger - et, dans le fond de celui-ci, une porte donnait sur la cuisine. Ledit salon n'était pas très éclairé une fois la nuit tombée, mais une large baie vitrée pouvait laisser entrer la lumière quand Levi prenait la peine d'en tirer les rideaux. Sauf qu'il était rarement chez lui, en journée, donc les occasions se faisaient rares, finalement. Les murs, comme tous ceux de l'appartement, avaient une couleur sablée, et le sol consistait en un parquet sombre - et impeccable. Une table ronde, proche de la cuisine, et un canapé en « L », face à la baie vitrée, ainsi que plusieurs étagères bien remplies, de livres comme de disques, peuplaient la pièce.

Levi retira son manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis s'appuya contre le rebord de la table, bras croisés, pour observer Eren. Celui-ci semblait analyser chaque détail qui se présentait à lui, et se déplaçait lentement dans la pièce, comme s'il visitait une exposition. Le brun constata que les marques sur sa joue s'étaient estompées, avant de s'en vouloir intérieurement pour le fixer une fois de plus. C'était plus fort que lui. L'adolescent avait déboutonné son manteau mais l'avait gardé sur ses épaules - peut être n'avait-il pas prévu de rester si longtemps que ça, finalement. Silencieusement, il contourna le canapé pour se poster devant une bibliothèque chargée de livres, et parcourut distraitement les titres du bout du doigt. Il s'arrêta sur un volume qu'il tira hors de l'étagère, toujours sous le regard attentif de son aîné.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, gamin, lâcha Levi avec sarcasme.

Eren, sans lever les yeux vers lui, se contenta d'ouvrir le tome avec un sourire en coin et de commencer à en feuilleter les pages.

\- Méfie-toi, je pourrais te prendre au mot, rétorqua-t-il.

 _Tsk_. Gamin capricieux. Il n'aurait pas dû lui laisser le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Levi resta un moment perplexe, à observer Eren attraper puis remettre des livres dans la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel était le protocole adapté, dans ce genre de situation. Ni si cette situation appartenait même à un genre en particulier. Qui d'autre avant lui avait bien pu se retrouver dans les mêmes circonstances ? Laisser un gamin qui avait presque l'âge d'être son fils s'inviter chez lui alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre que son prénom, c'était quelque peu incongru. Surtout quand ledit gamin posait sur lui d'immenses yeux turquoises brillant de malice toutes les vingts secondes. Mais c'était Eren, et Levi avait vite compris que c'était quelqu'un qui se fichait bien des conventions. Comme lui, en fait. Toujours était-il qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de regarder le garçon détailler chaque quatrième de couverture qu'il lui tombait entre les mains. Il n'avait jamais vraiment reçu d'amis ou de voisins ou quoi que ce soit, chez lui. Il ne savait pas quelle était la chose à faire. Il décida donc de laisser Eren vaquer à l'exploration de son salon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le brun soupira longuement et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il termina rapidement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça le tuait ; et de savoir Eren dans la pièce voisine ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Il n'aurait même pas dû le laisser entrer, au final. Il aurait dû lui donner l'album et fermer la porte. Parce qu'en ce moment, il avait désespérément besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées, il avait besoin de calme. Or dès qu'il savait qu'Eren n'était pas loin, il était terriblement stressé. Il était stressé, parce qu'il avait envie de le fuir, tout comme il avait envie qu'il ne parte jamais, et ça le tiraillait constamment. Il détestait être dans l'ignorance, il haïssait le fait de ne pas être maître de lui-même.

Alors il traversa la cuisine et commença à ouvrir quelques placards. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, en revanche il avait urgemment besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper, pour arrêter de trop réfléchir. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu veux manger un truc ? S'entendit-il demander.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'Eren ne passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine, un sourire radieux illuminant ses traits.

\- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me proposer de rester dîner ? S'enquît-il avec espièglerie.

\- Je te demande juste si tu veux manger un truc, gamin, te fais pas d'idées.

L'adolescent passa la porte et vint s'adosser au mur, face à Levi, les bras croisés, le dévisageant avec amusement. Il avait retiré son manteau et portait un simple pull marron en maille torsadée, légèrement trop grand pour lui au niveau des épaules, et qui faisait ressortir d'autant plus la chaleur de son teint. Ce gamin était désespérant. Il pourrait probablement porter n'importe quoi qu'il n'en serait pas moins magnifique.

\- Chez moi, "manger un truc" à dix-neuf heures trente, ça s'appelle dîner, ajouta-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Levi en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le brun soupira et continua de passer en revue le contenu de sa cuisine. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant, finalement. Il avait rarement faim le soir, et ne mangeait jamais chez lui dans la journée ; aller faire des courses n'était donc pas vraiment sa priorité.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Lui demanda poliment le jeune homme.

\- Tsk. Toi, tu cuisines ? Ricana doucement Levi.

\- Et bien… Je vis seul alors j'ai pas trop le choix, répondit Eren en commençant à ouvrir au hasard quelques placards.

Levi releva la tête vers lui, intrigué. Eren avait l'air tellement jeune, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne vivait peut être plus avec ses parents. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Il lui avait dit qu'il vivait dans le quartier universitaire, après tout, et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que les gens choisissaient pour établir une vie de famille. Peut être qu'Eren n'était pas new-yorkais, en fait. C'était même fort possible - beaucoup de ses propres étudiants étaient originaires d'un peu partout aux États-Unis, certains venaient même du Canada.

Tout un tas de questions défilaient dans sa tête. Mais ce n'étaient pas des questions qui lui donnaient envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant elles lui vrillaient les neurones, cette fois. Il se demandait simplement où Eren avait pu grandir, si ce n'était pas à New York. Il se demandait quel genre de petit garçon il avait été. Outrageusement mignon, probablement. Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? S'entendait-il bien avec eux ? Et avec ses parents ?

Levi réalisa alors qu'il s'était stoppé devant la porte ouverte d'un placard et avait le regard perdu dans le vide, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Eren le fixait curieusement.

\- Ça va ? Questionna-t-il, soucieux.

\- Hmm, marmonna le brun en guise de réponse. Juste... T'es vraiment spécial comme gamin, tu sais.

Il n'avait pas pensé ça comme un reproche ou comme un compliment - même si, au vu de son sourire qui s'étirait, le jeune homme, lui, y avait visiblement vu un compliment. C'était juste un fait. Eren était quelqu'un de plutôt atypique. À commencer par le fait qu'il s'entendait bien avec Levi - c'était déjà atypique en soi. Et puis, il avait l'air tellement insouciant, envers tout. C'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Ou comme si, même si c'était le cas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Levi était forcé d'admirer ça, lui qui pouvait passer des heures à tergiverser, à se torturer l'esprit dès que la moindre petite chose arrivait. Et Eren était heureux, aussi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher son bonheur.

En fait, Eren était tout son contraire. Là où Levi était blasé et renfrogné, Eren était ouvert et chaleureux. Levi était introverti au possible, il était petit, plutôt pâle et râlait pour un rien. Eren était la personne la plus expressive qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, il était élancé, avait le teint hâlé et se réjouissait de tout. Il était tout ce dont Levi rêvait, finalement. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Et il était actuellement en train de vider la moitié du contenu de son réfrigérateur. Levi l'observait faire avec un air amusé. Effectivement, il n'aurait peut être pas dû lui dire de "faire comme chez lui", tout compte fait. Mais tant qu'il ne salissait rien, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, en fait. C'était juste surprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies, gamin ?

\- Si t'as du riz quelque part, il y a largement de quoi faire une salade, répondit le jeune homme à moitié caché derrière la porte du réfrigérateur.

Du riz, il devait en avoir quelque part, en effet. Le brun traversa la cuisine et tenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le bocal en verre posé sur une des étagères, au milieu des conserves. Pousser comme ça sur sa jambe lui arracha un grognement et Eren s'empressa de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Attend, s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant.

Rapidement, il avait rejoint Levi et attrapé sans mal le récipient sur l'étagère. Putain de gamin plus grand que lui. Eren lui tendit le bocal de riz et l'observa quelques longues secondes, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avec un regard que Levi n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Tu m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais à la jambe, dit-il finalement.

Son aîné tiqua à cette remarque. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'attendait jamais à rien, avec Eren. Il était toujours surpris. Et le fait même qu'il puisse employer des mots comme "toujours" ou "jamais" pour se référer à un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt suffisait à le surprendre encore plus. Il était tellement facile de s'habituer à sa compagnie tant elle était évidente, mais d'un autre côté, dès que Levi se retrouvait près de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer intérieurement. Ce gamin avait une emprise sur lui qu'il ne s'imaginait probablement même pas. Il suffisait à Eren de simplement entrer dans une pièce pour que ses pensées et ses capacités de réflexion ne deviennent anarchiques. Et quand il le toisait de ses immenses iris émeraude baignés de lumière, c'était encore pire. Comme il le faisait en ce moment même, par exemple.

\- C'est pas une histoire très intéressante, répondit Levi en haussant les épaules.

Il se détourna et alla chercher une casserole dans un des placards. Il sentait le regard d'Eren peser sur son dos mais choisit de l'ignorer. Il se contenta de remplir la casserole d'eau et de la poser sur une des plaques de la petite gazinière dans le coin de la pièce avant d'allumer celle-ci. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir pour en tirer deux couteaux et alla s'adosser au plan de travail auprès duquel se tenait Eren.

\- C'est sûrement plus intéressant que ce que je pourrais avoir à raconter, déclara l'adolescent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter, gamin ? Demanda Levi en lui tendant un des deux couteaux.

Eren resta un moment silencieux, à fixer le plan de travail devant lui. Il y avait déposé des tomates, un concombre, deux avocats et même un bloc de mozzarella, et avait réussi à trouver une planche à découper cachée dans un des meubles.

\- Rien de très original, j'ai jamais vraiment bougé d'ici…, commença-t-il.

Il attrapa une tomate et entreprit de la couper en rondelles, puis en petits cubes, sous le regard de Levi qui l'observait, bras croisés, avant de se mettre lui aussi à couper les ingrédients. Ce dernier s'était donc trompé, finalement - Eren avait toujours vécu ici. L'adolescent sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais le regard en coin que lui jetait Levi l'incitait à continuer, et il se remit donc à parler.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était né à New York et ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis. Les seuls voyages qui l'en avaient éloigné étaient les congés de Noël où lui et ses parents se rendaient en Floride, chez son grand-père, et les quelques semaines de vacances d'été qu'il avait l'habitude de passer chez son oncle et sa tante, à Chicago. Il ajouta d'ailleurs que c'était là que vivait sa cousine, Mikasa, avant de venir elle aussi à New York pour ses études, l'année précédente. Ce prénom n'était pas totalement inconnu à Levi, qui se souvenait l'avoir vue de loin, au Café Sina, deux jours plus tôt - une demoiselle brune qui dansait avec un jeune homme blond. Mikasa n'était pas techniquement sa cousine, avait précisé le garçon, puisqu'elle avait été adoptée quand il avait déjà six ou sept ans.

Levi et Eren se tenaient côte à côte, devant le plan de travail, à couper les fruits et légumes en petits cubes qu'ils glissaient régulièrement dans un saladier, et Levi songea que c'était la situation la plus singulière qu'il lui eût été donnée de rencontrer. Leurs coudes se heurtaient, parfois, et le brun ne s'éloigna que pour aller verser le riz dans l'eau qui avait commencé à bouillir, avant de récupérer sa place à la droite d'Eren. C'était tellement étrange, songea-t-il sans oser tourner la tête vers le jeune garçon. Mais la voix d'Eren était si apaisante qu'il en oublia de se prendre la tête pour un rien, et se contenta de l'écouter parler sans jamais l'interrompre - il n'avait aucune raison de le faire et, plus encore, il n'en avait pas envie.

Eren lui parla alors d'Armin, son ami d'enfance, un petit blond pas très physique mais diablement intelligent, au point qu'Eren avait l'impression de n'être qu'un singe bien dressé à côté de lui. Armin était d'un an plus jeune que lui, mais il s'ennuyait tellement en cours que ses parents n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire sauter une classe à l'école primaire, puis une autre au lycée - il était donc maintenant en deuxième année en fac de sciences, et employait souvent des mots qu'Eren ne comprenait même pas. Mais il lui confia que, même s'ils étaient finalement très différents, Armin était une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Eren regrettait, d'ailleurs, de ne plus être dans la même classe que son ami. Parce que, maintenant qu'Armin n'était plus en cours avec lui, il était obligé de supporter Jean tout seul, expliqua-t-il. Jean, ça aussi c'était un nom que Levi avait déjà entendu - probablement le garçon blond qui se trouvait avec Eren et ses amies le lundi soir. L'adolescent passa un moment à se plaindre de Jean, comme quoi il ne comprenait jamais rien, et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour des raisons toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Même si, finalement, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et leurs disputes n'étaient jamais sérieuses. À l'entendre parler, Levi aurait presque pu croire qu'il lui exposait ses problèmes de couple. La comparaison était plutôt amusante, bien que légèrement irritante. Ce Jean, il était bien intéressé par la cousine d'Eren uniquement, non ?

Eren lui parla de ses parents, aussi. Il lui expliqua que son père, Grisha, était médecin militaire et, même s'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer, c'était une personne pour qui il avait beaucoup de respect. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans qu'il était parti pour l'Europe, avant même le début officiel des conflits, et il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'il soit déjà mort, bien qu'Eren n'ait encore jamais reçu de lettre de l'armée qui attestait la chose. Il n'avait jamais été proche de son père, avoua-t-il à Levi, c'était plus une figure intimidante qu'autre chose. Il avait toujours été bien plus proche de sa mère, Carla.

Sa mère, à la façon qu'il avait d'en parler avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire nostalgique, était l'allégorie de la bonté et de la tolérance. La mentionner avait pour effet de réveiller chez le jeune homme des émotions contradictoires. Il aurait pu se mettre à rire tant les souvenirs semblaient heureux tout comme il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer de désespoir. Et il expliqua alors à Levi que sa mère avait contracté une pneumonie, trois hivers plus tôt. A priori, rien de grave, elle avait simplement attrapé froid. Mais la maladie ne l'avait pas lâchée, pendant de longues semaines, et semblait toujours empirer. Eren se précipitait chez lui tous les soirs en rentrant du lycée, pour passer des nuits entières à son chevet, sans jamais voir d'améliorations, jusqu'à ce jour où elle ne s'était finalement pas réveillée. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder là dessus, il ne voulait plus y penser, il préférait oublier ces images de sa mère mourante. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait se souvenir d'elle. Il voulait s'en souvenir comme la femme étonnante qu'il admirait. Elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même. Sa mère ne travaillait pas, comme beaucoup de femmes de son époque, et avait tout le temps d'écouter son fils lui parler de ses malheurs et de le conseiller. C'était une femme emplie de sagesse et de compréhension. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert. C'était elle qui avait prit l'habitude de l'emmener visiter tous les musées possibles et imaginables de la ville, les week-ends. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle l'avait emmené visiter le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle et qu'il était resté assis pendant plus d'un quart d'heure devant l'immense squelette d'un stégosaure, sans rien dire. Après ça, c'était plutôt lui qui avait eu tendance à traîner sa mère dans les musées.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'un petit Eren sautillant dans les couloirs en tirant sa mère par le bras. Mais son sourire retomba quand il remarqua que le jeune homme avait cessé de parler et le fixait intensément. Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il sous le regard brûlant du châtain.

\- Rien, répondit ce dernier en secouant doucement la tête avant de marquer une pause. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, reprit-il, ça te va bien.

Levi, qui était occupé à couper des petits dés de mozzarella, s'arrêta de bouger. Pourquoi fallait-il que le gamin dise des choses comme ça ? Et pourquoi réagissait-il à ce point à ses remarques ? Il avait l'impression que des bulles de savon éclataient dans sa poitrine. Et que quelqu'un s'amusait à court-circuiter ses neurones.

Il cligna des paupières pour chasser le flot de pensées incohérentes qui menaçait de l'assaillir et s'éloigna d'Eren pour aller éteindre le gaz et rincer le riz. Techniquement, c'était le genre de plat qui se mangeait froid mais un coup d'œil à l'adolescent suffit à lui confirmer que, froid ou chaud, il s'en fichait tout autant que lui. De toute façon, les adolescents avaient tout le temps faim, non ? Sans un mot, le brun déposa la casserole près du plan de travail pour laisser le soin à Eren mélanger le tout alors qu'il sortait deux assiettes d'un buffet et attrapait des fourchettes et des couteaux dans un tiroir. Il porta les couverts dans le salon et les disposa silencieusement sur la petite table ronde, avant de prendre appui sur celle-ci, les deux mains à plat. Il inspira longuement et s'autorisa à penser quelques secondes.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, Levi ?_ Il repassa rapidement en revue les événements de la soirée, de la journée, des journées précédentes, et en vint à se demander où pouvait bien se trouver la logique de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Il arriva vite à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas de logique. Aucune succession d'actions rationnelle ne pouvait conduire un professeur asocial de trente-quatre ans à proposer à un adolescent de rester manger chez lui sans raison. Aucune. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, ce n'était pas _normal_. Mais visiblement, ni Eren, ni Levi ne collaient à l'image de la normalité. Et Levi n'avait aucunement envie de voir Eren partir. C'était cette pensée là en particulier qui le perturbait profondément. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de le voir partir ? Quelle différence cela ferait-il, si Eren n'était pas là ? Après tout, il n'était pas là, trois jours plus tôt. Et Levi s'en portait très bien. Alors, que pouvait bien avoir ce gamin de particulier pour que le brun soit si vite devenu dépendant de sa présence ?

Levi soupira de nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire la pire connerie de sa vie. Mais quand il vit Eren le rejoindre dans le salon, le saladier dans les mains, avec son sourire insouciant et son regard rieur, il comprit tout de suite que non, ce n'était résolument pas une connerie. C'était logique, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était normal qu'Eren soit là, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses soirées, avant.

L'adolescent posa le plat sur la table et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton et observa silencieusement son aîné faire de même et prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Alors ? Finit-il par lui demander.

\- Alors quoi ? Répliqua le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter, toi ? Précisa Eren en approchant son assiette du saladier pour se servir avant de pousser le plat vers Levi.

\- Je pense pas que ça puisse te passionner, gamin, renchérit ce dernier en se servant à son tour.

Mais Eren le fixait avec insistance, avec ses grands yeux d'enfant qui ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas dit plus. Levi soupira, encore une fois. Il ne lisait que trop bien le "s'il-te-plaît" silencieux sur le visage du jeune homme. Qui pouvait dire non face à une telle expression ? C'était inhumain.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se poser et de faire le point sur sa vie. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'était même pas sûr de l'ordre dans lequel les choses s'étaient déroulées. Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui, à personne. Jamais sincèrement, du moins. Il faisait toujours semblant. C'était plus facile. Moins humiliant. Parce que quand ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux des gens, c'était de la pitié. Et c'était presque pire. Il refusait de voir quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble dans les yeux d'Eren. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Alors Levi essaya de se remémorer. Ses souvenirs semblaient décousus, mais au moins lui revenaient-ils plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Il commença donc à raconter à Eren que lui était né à Berlin, et qu'il y avait vécu jusqu'à son départ pour New York. Il avait eu une enfance banale, finalement. Son père était libraire, et tenait une petite boutique dans le quartier juif de la ville. C'était un homme comme les autres ; ce n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement ambitieux, sans être quelqu'un de complètement insignifiant. Et, en homme comme les autres, il avait été envoyé au front dès l'hiver de 1914, et y avait tenu à peine quelques semaines. Levi n'avait même pas encore sept ans, à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas tant de souvenirs de son père et, à cet âge là, il ne comprenait pas encore tout. Il savait simplement que les choses étaient devenues un peu compliquées, à l'annonce de sa mort.

Les choses étaient devenues compliquées, parce que sa mère avait accouché d'un deuxième enfant, l'année précédent le commencement de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Sans son mari, elle se retrouvait donc à devoir s'occuper seule d'une petite fille d'à peine un an, en plus de son fils, et avait donc choisi de reprendre la librairie pour éviter à sa famille de se retrouver à la rue. Ça marchait plutôt bien. Levi avait rapidement été assez grand pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite sœur et laisser sa mère travailler.

C'était étrange, de se souvenir de tout ça, songea Levi, surtout d'en parler à voix haute. Mais Eren avait l'air fasciné, et ne le quittait des yeux que pour remplir régulièrement sa fourchette. Levi, lui, avalait quelques bouchées de temps en temps, mais il était perdu assez profondément dans ses souvenirs.

Il expliqua alors à Eren qu'il n'aimait pas l'école, dans son enfance, et celui-ci sembla s'en amuser - entendre ça de la part d'un professeur était inattendu. Levi n'aimait pas l'école parce qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qu'il y fréquentait. Il préférait rentrer chez lui et passer du temps avec sa sœur. Ils s'installaient dans un coin de la librairie et il lui apprenait à lire, et elle lui racontait les nouvelles chansons qu'elle avait apprises avec ses copines. Avec ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux verts clairs, Isabel ressemblait beaucoup à leur père, alors que Levi tenait plus de sa mère - il avait hérité de ses cheveux aussi noirs que de l'encre et de ses iris azurés. Isabel et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus - c'était même une des rares personnes avec qui le brun s'entendait bien.

Puis Levi avait entamé ses études, quand Isabel était entrée au collège, et là aussi, les choses s'étaient passées plus ou moins sans encombres. La guerre était finie, après tout, et tout le monde ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, tout semblait être redevenu à peu près stable. Non, les vrais problèmes n'étaient arrivés que plus tard. Plus tard, quand Levi avait obtenu son diplôme et commencé à enseigner, qu'il avait trouvé un appartement et entamé un semblant de vie adulte. Il voyait moins sa mère mais continuait de passer régulièrement à la librairie, et elle profitait de ses visites pour le réprimander de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à la synagogue. Il voyait moins sa sœur mais continuait de la retrouver régulièrement, le week-end, et ils buvaient le thé ensemble. Isabel s'était lancée dans des études de journalisme, alors elle aussi avait de moins en moins de temps libre, mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de prendre un moment pour eux.

Levi se tut un instant. Il avait oublié qu'il gardait enfouis des souvenirs heureux, lui aussi. Il avait choisi de tout mettre dans le même sac et de ne plus penser à rien, mais tout n'était peut être pas à jeter. Il soupira et joua distraitement avec sa fourchette. Eren lui posait des questions, de temps en temps. Il lui demandait des précisions, des détails futiles. Est-ce qu'il avait grandi dans une maison ou dans un appartement ? Est-ce que les universités étaient différentes, en Allemagne ? Est-ce qu'il était déjà suffisamment maniaque pour boire son thé tous les jours de dix-huit à dix-neuf heures et pour ranger ses livres par ordre alphabétique ? Alors Levi y répondait avec amusement, et reprenait son récit.

Il lui raconta les débuts de la période sombre, quand Hitler avait commencé à prendre de l'importance et du pouvoir, et que tout le monde, lui compris, s'évertuait à fermer les yeux. Il continuait à enseigner, et voyait que de plus en plus de ses nouveaux élèves sortaient tout droit des jeunesses hitlériennes. Beaucoup d'entre eux le regardaient avec dégoût. Isabel avait trouvé très vite du travail et voyait de plus en plus de ses articles publiés - Levi savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Il relata à Eren ce soir de 1934, où Isabel était venue le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'un incendie avait ravagé la librairie. Accidentel, disait-on. Comme tous les autres incendies accidentels qui touchaient les boutiques et échoppes tenues par des juifs. Ils avaient retrouvé leur mère en pleurs devant les décombres du bâtiment. Et après ça, les choses s'étaient passées très vite. Levi avait choisi de faire de son mieux pour continuer sa vie en dépit des circonstances. Forcément, quand bien même lui ne croyait en rien et ne priait pour aucun dieu, il n'en restait pas moins fils de deux parents juifs. On le pointait du doigt et on le fuyait. Personne ne voulait être mêlé à ça, personne ne voulait avoir de problèmes. Et il comprenait, alors il se contentait de faire profil bas.

Mais Isabel, elle ne comprenait pas, ça. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se soumettre, elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'Hitler soit finalement arrivé au pouvoir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne faisait rien quand la population était à ce point opprimée. Alors elle écrivait. Elle écrivait, elle dénonçait, et elle publiait. Et Levi avait peur. Il avait peur pour elle, parce qu'elle était naïve et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences ; et quand bien même il ne cessait de la mettre en garde, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- J'avais peur pour elle, dit textuellement Levi.

Eren en laissa presque tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, tant il ne pouvait pas croire que ces mots puissent un jour sortir de la bouche de son aîné. Mais c'était vrai pourtant. Il avait peur. Alors Levi avait choisi d'aider Isabel. Il l'avait aidée à se cacher, à se déplacer régulièrement, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour on viendrait la chercher - mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter l'Allemagne. C'était dangereux, tellement dangereux que leur propre mère ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle les croyait fous, tous les deux. Sa fille qui écrivait des articles anti-nazi et les publiait clandestinement, et son fils qui l'encourageait presque à continuer. C'était faux, bien sûr - Levi était loin d'encourager Isabel, mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, alors il faisait son possible pour la protéger.

Il aurait dû l'en empêcher dès le début, finalement, songea-t-il alors qu'il repensait à ce jour. À ce stade, il avait cessé de manger et grattait pensivement le fond de son assiette de la pointe de son couteau. Eren ne mangeait plus non plus, et avait posé ses deux coudes sur la table. Ses yeux semblaient plus profonds et attentifs que jamais. Il voulait connaître l'histoire jusqu'au bout, il voulait connaître Levi.

Levi tenta alors de lui décrire ce matin de septembre 1936, qui semblait être comme tous les autres, un jour d'oppression et de terreur. Pour Levi, ça n'avait pas été un jour comme les autres. Trois soldats de la _Schutzstaffel_ avaient toqué à la porte de son appartement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir donner ses cours. Techniquement, il n'était même plus citoyen allemand, il n'avait plus aucun droit, on le payait une misère, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire alors il continuait de se rendre à l'université. Sauf ce matin là. Les soldats l'avaient questionné. Sa sœur était recherchée par les autorités pour "propos diffamatoires", atteinte au Führer et d'autres conneries du même genre. "Avez-vous des informations quelconques à son sujet ? Communiquez-vous avec elle ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?" avaient-ils demandé. Il savait, bien sûr. Il avait feint l'ignorance. Alors on l'avait mis en garde. Mentir était passible de peine. La rétention d'information était condamnable. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à user de la force. Levi n'avait rien voulu entendre. "Je sais pas où elle est. Ça fait des mois que j'ai plus de nouvelles." avait-il rétorqué.

Alors, un des soldats avait posé un pied sur le sien pour le maintenir en sol, avait dégainé un Walther PP qui pendait à sa ceinture, et avait visé son genou. Il avait tiré sans hésiter et la balle avait traversé sa jambe, et le sang avait giclé au sol - ça aurait probablement mis Levi hors de lui s'il n'avait pas été occupé à hurler de douleur. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais hurlé de douleur, il n'avait jamais eu mal, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Mais là, il avait tellement mal que des tâches blanches dansaient devant ses yeux, et il n'entendait plus que son cœur qui battait violemment contre ses tympans. La voix du soldat parvenait vaguement à ses oreilles, lui demandait s'il avait changé d'avis, s'il était prêt à avouer, et il se bornait à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, parce qu'il était trop occupé à se mordre la lèvre pour parler. Un deuxième coup retentit dans le petit appartement, une deuxième balle, plus basse de quelques millimètres, et avec elle toujours plus de souffrance, et Levi se demandait quelle force lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Il réalisa alors qu'un des soldats avait empoigné ses cheveux et le tirait vers le haut - et, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il se haï de ne pas être plus grand. Des larmes de rage perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus que le son aigu de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Les soldats s'en allaient, et il lui avait semblé reconnaître une nouvelle fois le son d'une balle qui fendait l'air, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien, et quand bien même, il avait atteint un tel stade de souffrance qu'il n'aurait rien pu ressentir de plus. Et après ça, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il était simplement étonné d'être encore envie et de s'en tirer avec seulement un genou estropié.

Levi risqua un regard hésitant vers Eren. L'adolescent avait l'air... Énervé, attristé, déconcerté. Énervé, surtout. Il serrait les dents.

\- Ils t'ont tiré dessus trois fois ? Demanda-t-il comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien suivi et n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Deux, après je sais pas, murmura Levi en reportant son attention sur son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

\- Et Isabel ? Continua le garçon d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Isabel. Levi n'avait pas envie d'annoncer ça à voix haute. Il avait l'impression que, s'il le faisait, les choses deviendraient irrémédiablement plus réelles. Mais il voyait bien qu'Eren n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Et avoir peur de le dire était stupide, ce n'était que des mots - et les mots ne pouvaient plus la sauver.

\- Isabel, commença-t-il. J'ai appris que les SS étaient allés voir ma mère, et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à la dénoncer en échange de l'exil. J'imagine qu'elle a été déportée. Si elle était encore en vie, je le saurais.

Eren hocha lentement la tête, légèrement sous le choc, et l'un comme l'autre finirent leurs assiettes en silence. On entendait plus que le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, et celui de l'horloge sur le mur près de la bibliothèque. Ce jour où Levi avait appris que sa mère avait parlé, il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il était devenu fou, tout simplement. Sa mère partait en Suisse, qu'elle lui avait dit. Il pouvait venir avec elle et ils y seraient en sécurité, avait-elle ajouté. Il en avait renversé les vieux meubles remplis de bibelots et jeté les lampes contre les murs. Sa mère pleurait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, plus maintenant. Puis Levi était parti. Il pouvait à peine marcher, à ce moment là, c'était l'adrénaline qui le tenait debout. Quelques jours plus tard, il partait pour les États-Unis - il avait eu une chance inouïe de pouvoir s'enfuir, d'ailleurs.

Levi leva les yeux vers Eren. Il le regardait en souriant doucement. Et ses grands yeux verts, c'était les mêmes que quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils n'avaient pas pitié. C'était presque s'ils ne brillaient pas de respect et d'admiration. Levi en soupira de soulagement.

Il était presque vingt-et-une heure quand Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et commença à se lever. Il récupéra son manteau et le passa négligemment sur ses épaules. Levi traversa le salon et récupéra l'album de Louis Armstrong qui trônait à côté de son phonographe, près de la baie vitrée. Il rejoignit Eren et lui tendit le disque.

\- Tu finis à dix-huit heures demain ? Demanda le châtain contre toute attente.

Levi lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Non, dix-sept heures, exceptionnellement, répondit-il.

Eren hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Le brun haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, avec le gamin. Mais curieusement, ça ne l'angoissait même plus. Sa présence se suffisait à elle-même et, d'une certaine façon, il se fichait bien d'où aller, de quoi faire, tant qu'Eren était là. C'était cette pensée qui tournait dans sa tête alors qu'il suivait le jeune homme jusque dans l'entrée. Il devenait de plus en plus dépendant de sa compagnie. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins il s'en sentait coupable.

L'adolescent enfila ses chaussures et, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, observa pensivement son aîné. Puis il se baissa vers lui et déposa rapidement et innocemment un baiser sur sa joue. Levi retint un sursaut et scruta le jeune homme avec étonnement.

\- Merci pour ce soir, se contenta de répondre Eren avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Et il savait que ça englobait tout. Le fait de lui avoir prêté le disque, de l'avoir laissé rester chez lui, de lui avoir servi de coussin dans le métro, de lui avoir parlé de sa vie. Puis l'adolescent ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, et Levi l'entendit descendre les escaliers en bondissant.

Le brun laissa libre court à ses pensées et traîna des pieds jusque dans le salon. Il ramassa les couverts et le plat et les porta dans la cuisine. Puis il alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il repensa à tout ce qu'Eren lui avait dit. Il repensa à Eren et son meilleur ami, à Eren qui se disputait avec Jean, à Eren et sa mère. Et il repensa à sa propre rencontre avec Marco, la veille. Ce garçon et lui avaient un passé relativement similaire, finalement. Qu'avait dit Eren à son sujet ? "Marco sourit beaucoup."

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien." Quand avait-il sourit pour la dernière fois ? C'était avec Isabel, probablement. Eren n'était pas si différent d'Isabel, tout compte fait. Il avait la même volonté de vivre et la même énergie. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux pétillant de malice et de détermination. Ils le faisaient sourire.

Alors Levi sourit dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et posa une main sur sa joue. La sensation des lèvres tièdes du garçon dansait encore sur sa peau. Et il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment ressembler à une collégienne amoureuse. Mais ce n'était peut être pas si grave que ça, après tout. C'était peut être mieux que de ressembler à un vieil homme bougon et blasé, songea-t-il en s'endormant presque instantanément. Cette nuit là, c'était deux perles émeraude qui illuminaient ses rêves.


	4. Thursday

_Gomenasai_ , je pensais pas que je mettrai si longtemps à poster ! J'ai eu un léger manque d'inspiration et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y remettre sérieusement. En plus on m'a prêté et conseillé une _avalanche_ de yaoi (les coupables se reconnaîtront, bénies soyez vous u.u) donc ça a un pitit peu occupé mon temps libre... En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas si jamais je prend du temps, je compte bien écrire cette fanfic jusqu'au bout, c'est juste que c'est dans ma nature d'être lente... u.u

Bref. Ce chapitre est _long_ , comme vous pouvez le constater, ça va pas en s'arrangeant niveau nombre de mots. *haem* Mais le pire, c'est que 1) je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas nécessairement grand chose en fait, et 2) j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas avoir assez développé la chose. Dooooonc je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, même un peu. n.n'

Enfin, je tiens à le préciser, à la base la sœur de Levi devait être un OC useless, et c'est **Precieuse** qui m'a conseillé de choisir Isabel, qui est finalement absolument, totalement parfaite pour le rôle je trouve. Donc _merci à toi_. Je te ferai bien de la pub comme tu m'en fais à chaque fois mais je suis à peu près sure que toutes mes lectrices sont déjà tes lectrices donc ça ne sert pas à grand chose... Mais juste au cas, s'il y en a parmi vous qui ne connaissent pas, allez lire ce qu'elle fait, c'est trop bien ! :3

Sur ce, j'arrête de rajouter plus de mots que je n'en ai déjà et je répond aussi succinctement que possible aux reviews, enjoy ! ;)

 **Hache la pieuvre.7 :** Tu sais, j'ai découvert qu'il doublait aussi Yuu, dans Sekaiichi, et sa voix n'est pas DU TOUT celle de Levi, c'était très perturbant... o.o Pour le chap, merciiiii, je suis contente de voir que ça plait ! C'est le but de faire perdre la tête à Levi, le pauvre chou... Et dans ce chapitre là ça s'arrange pas encore totalement. n.n Mais ça va s'arranger ! :P

 **Guest** (pseudo inconnu ? :$) **:** Tout n'est pas rose pour Levi, malheureusement... Je devrais reparler un peu de sa maman dans le chap 6, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas cool ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais il l'aime bien, son gamin, quand même. :3

 **toroko-sama :** Ehehe, Eren et Levi se rapproche en effet, et encore plus dans ce qui va suivre. (a) Pour la différence d'âge, perso elle ne me choque pas... Enfin, elle est là dans tous les EreRi, elle est même encore plus grande dans le manga. n.n' Mais tant mieux si ça te convient malgré tout ;) Je ne répond pas à tout parce que je blablate beaucoup trop, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que si tu sens que c'est tendu sexuellement juste quand il pose sa tête sur son épaule, alors c'est que je fais bien mon travail. :D Sur ce, bonne lecture miss !

 **Personne :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien :3

 **Precieuse :** Tu sais que tu m'aides pas vraiment à limiter mon nombre de mots toi. :3 Je peux te répondre à côté donc je ne le fais pas ici. Je tiens juste à dire que j'espère quand même que ma rigueur dans l'écriture est plus grande qu'en TP, parce qu'on sait comment ça finit sinon. x) Merci à toi ! :D

 **Moon.707 :** Je prie tous les jours pour que vous ne trouviez pas ça long et chiant... Et merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre sera de l'ordre des précédents :3

 **Roshantic :** Merciii, ta review est trop mignonne :D J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite malgré tout, c'est pas très régulier tout ça... n.n'

 **Mlle Nyaa :** C'est un des meilleurs compliments que tu puisses me faire, de me dire que mon Eren est à la hauteur de celui de SnK. Je l'adore tellement ce petit ! :3 Pareil pour Levi, je suis ravie qu'ils soient tous les deux dans leurs personnages. :D Bon, certes Levi est fou d'Eren, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on vient lire des fanfics après tout, non ? Ehehe (a)

 _edit : Merci à Hache la pieuvre.7 pour les corrections :3_

* * *

Quand Levi s'était réveillé, le jeudi matin, il avait extrêmement soif. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait parlé, la veille, avec Eren. Il avait parlé longtemps, lui qui se contentait d'habitude de quelques mots cinglants et bien choisis. Oh, il parlait, quand il donnait ses cours, bien sûr, mais c'était différent. C'était moins angoissant, déjà. Allez savoir pourquoi, faire un discours devant trois cents adolescents dans un amphi bondé était plus rassurant que de simplement parler de lui à un seul d'entre eux. Avec Eren, il avait peur de ne pas choisir les bons mots.

Toujours est-il que Levi s'était réveillé quelque peu en catastrophe ce matin là. Il s'était endormi presque immédiatement après le départ d'Eren, et n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, ni de se mettre sous les draps. Le trop plein d'émotions qui l'avait submergé en l'espace de quelques heures l'avait épuisé. Il avait donc ouvert les yeux, encore habillé de sa tenue de ville de la veille, allongé en travers du lit sur les couvertures froissées, et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas réglé son réveil avant de plonger dans le sommeil, et qu'il était déjà sept heures passées.

L'art de bien commencer la journée.

Il s'était donc changé en vitesse et n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner - il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, le matin, en revanche quitter son appartement sans avoir eu le temps de boire son thé l'agaçait au possible. Il s'était hâté jusqu'au métro, et avait dû courir à moitié pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours. Pour ne rien arranger, il pleuvait, et il avait été trop pressé pour s'en rendre compte et prendre un parapluie. Il avait donc passé les portes de l'amphithéâtre en grognant, les cheveux trempés, le genou douloureux, le regard noir, et ses étudiants tremblaient presque de le voir à ce point de mauvaise humeur. Levi pouvait être terrifiant, quand il le voulait.

Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment de _mauvaise humeur_ non plus. C'était le karma, il avait été odieux avec tout le monde toute la journée de la veille, avant de revoir Eren, c'était donc le juste retour des choses. Non, il était simplement blasé. Cette journée s'annonçait mal alors il laissait couler.

À vrai dire, cette journée avait tellement mal commencé qu'il était en train de passer sa pause de onze heures dans la salle des professeurs, surpeuplée d'enseignants qu'il ne connaissait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de chercher à les connaître, un gobelet de café entre les doigts. Levi détestait le café. C'était trop sombre, trop amer, trop cru. Ça lui ressemblait trop. Mais c'était la seule alternative au thé qu'il avait sous la main, alors tant pis, il s'en contenterait.

La salle était bruyante, les voix des hommes étaient graves et encombrantes ; celles des femmes, aiguës et insupportables. Levi ne les entendait même pas. Il choisissait de ne pas les entendre. Il était adossé au mur, dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, et regardait dehors. Il faisait beau, c'était inattendu. La pluie avait très vite cessé, finalement - elle semblait ne s'être manifestée que pour irriter Levi. Le Soleil était froid, presque blanc, et un vent léger mais glacial traversait les faibles isolations de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas un temps qui donnait à Levi l'envie de retourner en cours. Il aimait beaucoup trop ce temps là, quand il faisait beau et froid. Il avait envie de marcher dehors, de profiter de la fraîcheur et de laisser les rayons timides de l'astre lui réchauffer lentement la peau. Il se rassurait quelque peu, cependant, en se disant que le semestre s'achèverait à la fin de la semaine suivante. Il restait à peine une demi-douzaine de jours de cours, il pouvait y survivre.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur la salle des professeurs en se demandant vaguement à quoi elle ressemblerait d'ici quelques semaines, quand beaucoup seraient partis. À quoi ressemblerait la ville ? Et à quoi ressemblerait-il, lui, une fois qu'Eren serait parti lui aussi ?

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense déjà. Eren était encore là. Eren était encore là, et quelque part, son esprit s'amusait à lui crier qu'il y avait peut être une chance qu'il ne parte jamais. Et il se haïssait lui-même de se donner ainsi de faux espoirs. Pourquoi cherchait-il même à espérer ? Comment le gamin avait-il pu prendre si vite une place si importante dans sa vie ?

Levi reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. La neige n'était presque plus qu'un souvenir, et le Soleil tiède se reflétait sur les fenêtres et les baies vitrées des immeubles. Il en vint à se demander de quoi aurait l'air le gamin, sous une lumière magnifique comme celle qui brillait ce matin là. Levi ne l'avait jamais vu qu'à la nuit tombée, et il rayonnait déjà d'une aura entraînante et pleine de vie, et ses iris semblaient animés d'un éclat qui leur était propre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, quelque part. Il se suffisait amplement à lui-même. Mais était-il possible qu'il soit encore plus beau sous les rayons du Soleil ?

\- Bonjour, Levi, résonna une voix grave dans son dos.

Le brun pivota lentement la tête, le regard traînant. Une silhouette imposante se tenait à ses côtés, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, armée d'un sourire enthousiaste.

\- Bonjour, Erwin, lâcha Levi sans grand entrain.

Il priait silencieusement pour qu'Erwin n'engage pas une conversation maintenant. Les cours reprenaient dans à peine deux minutes, il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter parler trop longtemps.

\- Demain soir, commença le blond, on va sûrement aller boire un verre avec Erd, Auruo et Gunther, après les cours. Mike se joindra peut être à nous. Si vous ne faites rien, vous êtes le bienvenu également.

Sortir avec ses collègues, c'était un concept qu'il avait oublié. Il en avait eu assez souvent l'occasion, quand il avait commencé à enseigner en Allemagne, avant que les soldats ne commencent à parcourir les rues toute la journée et toute la nuit. Mais depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il n'avait plus vraiment la volonté de sortir faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien qui le motivait vraiment. D'un autre côté, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses autres collègues du département des sciences humaines, et c'était des gens qui toléraient ses manières et sa mauvaise humeur, alors pourquoi pas. Il aviserait le lendemain. Tout dépendrait de son humeur. S'il n'était pas déprimé au point de s'enfermer chez lui et de rester prostré dans un coin de son canapé à écouter de la musique, alors il irait peut être. Après tout, il n'aurait plus forcément tant d'autres occasions de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement en haussant une épaule à l'attention du grand blond.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle, avant de faire volte face et de jeter son propre gobelet de café, vide, dans la petite corbeille à côté de la porte. La plupart des professeurs quittaient la pièce, cartable en main, manteau jeté sur l'épaule.

Levi observa tristement la petite tasse en plastique encore à moitié pleine qui lui réchauffait la main. L'odeur désagréable du café lui chatouillait les narines. Il soupira longuement et se força à boire le contenu restant en grimaçant, avant de suivre le mouvement et de quitter la pièce à son tour. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se déroulait son prochain cours, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était rarement aussi peu motivé. Certes, il n'était pas quelqu'un de nature enthousiaste, mais là il avait juste envie de se terrer dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui plombait le moral à ce point, mais il fallait que ça cesse rapidement.

Quand il passa les portes de la salle, tous les étudiants étaient déjà à leur place - ils savaient que s'il y avait bien un professeur qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre, c'était Levi. Alors il sorti paresseusement ses affaires et entama le cours. La journée s'annonçait longue, mais au moins le fait de se concentrer sur son travail lui permettrait d'éviter de trop réfléchir.

* * *

\- N'oubliez pas de me rendre l'étude du texte de Boas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, lâcha Levi alors qu'il achevait d'écrire une dernière phrase au tableau.

À peine les mots avaient ils passé la barrière de ses lèvres que déjà les sacs et les trousses s'ouvraient et se fermaient de concert, et les étudiants s'empressaient de ranger leurs affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie. Cette fin de journée s'était visiblement faite attendre de toute le monde, et pas seulement de Levi. Ce dernier déposa sa craie près du tableau et commença à rassembler lui aussi les papiers qui s'étalaient sur le petit bureau. Il boucla lentement son cartable et passa son manteau sur ses épaules, sans prendre la peine de glisser ses bras dans les manches - la tentation de se laisser aller à la fainéantise était trop grande. Il quitta l'estrade sans se presser et alla s'adosser contre un des murs de l'amphithéâtre, bras croisés, attendant patiemment que le flot d'étudiants passant les portes ne se calme.

Il était épuisé. Les heures avaient défilé, s'étirant inlassablement dans le temps, comme pour lui faire croire que la journée ne se terminerait jamais. Il avait regardé sa montre souvent, et ce qu'il y lisait ne le réconfortait jamais vraiment - c'était toujours trop éloigné des dix-sept heures tant attendues. Il avait été particulièrement morose, aussi. Il avait rarement été aussi peu motivé qu'aujourd'hui. Même ses propres mots le fatiguaient presque alors qu'il enchaînait les cours. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il n'avait pas envie de se tenir devant des rangées entières d'étudiants qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à moitié à ce qu'il racontait, d'entendre sa propre voix qui suffisait à l'ennuyer, d'être obligé d'écrire à la craie et de se salir les mains. Il avait envie d'être... Ailleurs. Et ce qui le déprimait était qu'il n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qu' _ailleurs_ voulait dire.

C'était peut être le fait d'avoir parlé d'Isabel, le problème. C'était même sûrement ça. Il savait que raviver les souvenirs n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était jamais ça, la solution. Et se remémorer tout ça, raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il était devenu, lui, finalement. Il réalisait qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir sa place nulle part. Il n'était pas sûr d'être chez lui, à New York, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il y faisait. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il avait pris soin d'enfermer son passé dans un coin reclus de son esprit et de ne plus y toucher à nouveau. Il s'était appliqué à tout oublier et avait appris à ne plus penser à rien. C'était plus facile, ainsi. C'était plus facile de se concentrer sur les futilités plutôt que sur ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Et sa sœur, elle avait eu tant d'importance que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser, maintenant. Même si ça le tuait d'être contraint de confiner ses souvenirs dans une boîte qu'il n'ouvrirait plus. Ça faisait trop mal autrement. Et puis, il savait qu'elle ne se serait pas privée de l'engueuler sans délicatesse, si elle l'avait vu s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Perdu dans la contemplation du plancher sous ses pieds, Levi s'autorisa un léger sourire. Isabel était une des rares personnes capables de lui faire peur quand elle s'énervait contre lui. Même son père ne l'avait jamais impressionné autant, quand il était gamin. Elle avait le don de lui faire comprendre quand il avait tort, quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide, quand il ne réfléchissait pas. Et il ne se gênait pas pour lui renvoyer la pareille quand elle faisait de même.

\- Je vois que tu suis mes conseils, plaisanta une voix sur sa droite. On croirait presque que t'es de bonne humeur.

Cette voix. Cette voix pleine de couleurs et d'audace qui vibrait à son oreille comme pour venir le captiver. Que faisait-elle là ? Que faisait- _il_ là ?

Levi tourna paresseusement la tête vers lui, sans être vraiment surpris de ce qu'il put y observer - un peu surpris tout de même, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris de court à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Eren se tenait juste à ses côtés, nonchalamment appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son duffle-coat et les chevilles croisées. Il était vraiment plus grand que lui, l'air de rien, et le surplombait de cette dizaine de centimètres qui avait le don d'agacer Levi, légèrement penché dans sa direction. Il observait son aîné avec une attention singulière - n'importe qui aurait été embarrassé de l'intensité de son regard, mais Levi avait vite appris à s'y accoutumer. Le brun scruta son visage comme pour essayer d'y trouver la raison de sa présence ici. Mais le visage d'Eren disait toujours tout à la fois, et il ne savait pas quoi y lire en priorité - il y lisait la satisfaction, la tendresse, le bonheur, l'innocence, l'embarras, le doute, aussi. Ses yeux, en revanche, brillaient d'impatience. Et Levi remarqua que ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses paupières plus que d'habitude - il s'inquiétait de pouvoir parler d'habitude après si peu de temps - et constata qu'une casquette gavroche en tweed, quelque peu effilée sur les bords, surplombait son crâne, visiblement mise à la va-vite, légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Levi soupira et détourna le regard. Eren ne se rendait pas compte, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point les plus simples détails avaient le don de le rendre irrésistible. Parce que ça, c'était le plus adorable des détails. Et ce gamin idiot se contentait de sourire narquoisement, inconscient du fait que ce même sourire effaçait toute raison de l'esprit de Levi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? Lâcha-t-il en fixant un point invisible loin devant lui.

\- Je te cherchais, commença le jeune homme. Alors je suis venu ici et je suis tombée sur Christa qui m'a dit qu'elle venait d'avoir cours avec toi.

\- Christa ? S'enquit le brun.

\- Oui, une amie de lycée, elle vient juste de sortir de l'amphi, lui expliqua Eren avec enthousiasme. C'est dingue, je savais qu'elle était en anthropologie aussi mais j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement.

\- Quelle coïncidence, ironisa Levi.

La pièce se vidait petit à petit, et bientôt il ne restait presque plus qu'eux deux. Quelques étudiants avaient conservé leur place sur les bancs et profitaient que l'amphithéâtre soit libre pour réviser ou s'avancer dans peu importe ce qu'ils avaient à faire - c'était plus calme ici que dans les immeubles universitaires peuplés d'adolescents bruyants qui ne rêvaient que de sortir se soûler allègrement entre amis.

Eren regardait Levi avec insistance, sans dire un mot, et ce dernier se posait mille questions qui restaient sans réponses. Se prendre la tête, c'était ce pour quoi il était le plus doué. Même si, paradoxalement, il était loin d'avoir peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, se foutait de l'avis des autres, et avait l'habitude de réagir au quart de tour. Mais cette semaine, rien n'allait. Il y avait cet amas de pensées qui s'emmêlait dans sa tête et lui donnait le tournis, et qui semblait grandir au point qu'il se sentait à deux doigts d'imploser. C'était Eren, ça. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui jouait avec son cœur et lui donnait envie d'arracher toutes ces pensées qui le faisaient hésiter, douter, trembler. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne semblait même pas le réaliser. Il ne réalisait rien, il ne voyait pas qu'il perçait sans scrupules la carapace que Levi avait mis des années à renforcer. Il se contentait d'être là, de sourire et d'observer le monde de ces deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'iris, d'être heureux et d'être beau. Et à côté de lui, Levi avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que d'admirer ce gamin, qui le suivait sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Je sais toujours pas pourquoi t'es là, fit remarquer le brun comme pour chercher à s'échapper de ses propres divagations.

Alors, Eren se détacha du mur et vint se planter devant lui, le regard débordant de malice, et Levi se contenta de le dévisager de ses minuscules pupilles d'acier, les paupières toujours à moitié fermées, comme si ouvrir les yeux constituait un gaspillage inutile d'énergie.

\- Je suis venu te kidnapper, conclut le jeune homme avec une expression triomphante. Il y a quelque part où je voudrais t'emmener.

Levi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Le gamin n'avait pas peur de se montrer de plus en plus familier et entreprenant à son égard. Ça l'effrayait quelque peu. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir ni quoi répondre en sa présence. Il regarda Eren qui commençait à marcher lentement vers la sortie, guettant son aîné du coin de l'œil. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de ce dernier, sa raison et sa logique se battaient avec sa tentation et son envie. _Tu es fatigué, Levi._ Il serait de toute façon passé au Café Sina, alors que ce soit ça ou suivre Eren, il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer se reposer tout de suite. _Tu as cours demain._ Il n'avait pas de copies à rendre, pas de sujets d'examen à rédiger, pas d'avance à prendre sur ses cours qui étaient déjà tous bien structurés. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se présenter à l'université le lendemain, comme tous les jours. Et de penser à régler son réveil, cette fois. _Tu ne sais pas où il a prévu de t'emmener._ Ce serait plutôt à Eren d'avoir peur de se retrouver avec un homme de plus de dix ans son aîné, pas l'inverse. _Justement, tu es trop vieux._ Eren était majeur, s'il voulait passer du temps avec des vieux profs ennuyants, c'était son problème. Et puis, Levi n'était pas si vieux - et quand bien même, de par sa petite taille et ses traits fins, il arrivait souvent, sur le campus, qu'on le confonde avec un étudiant.

 _Ce n'est pas raisonnable._ Levi soupira de nouveau. Un long soupir qui trahissait l'exaspération qu'il éprouvait pour lui comme pour le gamin, la frustration qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années, l'impatience de se laisser, pour une fois, guider par son instinct. Il avait cessé d'être raisonnable le jour où il avait choisi de ne pas ignorer ce jeune homme aux yeux turquoises qui venait briser son quotidien routinier. Il avait cessé d'être raisonnable quand il l'avait laissé venir s'asseoir à ses côtés le lendemain, quand il l'avait suivi aveuglément jusqu'au magasin de disques, quand il l'avait laissé entrer chez lui, quand il l'avait écouté lui parler de sa vie et qu'il lui avait parlé de la sienne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Levi regardait Eren s'avancer vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, sans vraiment le voir. Le garçon continuait d'espérer une quelconque réaction de la part du professeur, mais s'impatienta rapidement de ne pas le voir se manifester. Eren se stoppa finalement à quelques mètres des portes, lâcha un soupir, et fit demi-tour, marchant à nouveau vers Levi, les yeux brûlants de détermination. Ce dernier avait oublié de s'inquiéter de la présence de l'adolescent, et continuait d'écouter les voix contradictoires qui cherchaient tour à tour à dominer son esprit.

Alors, voyant que Levi semblait être parti bien loin dans ses pensées, Eren dégagea une main de la poche de son manteau, et saisit celle de son aîné. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour tirer celui-ci de ses réflexions, et il leva vers le jeune homme des yeux étonnés, presque écarquillés. Il le dardait de son regard bleu qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, observait alternativement leurs mains jointes, puis le visage résolu du châtain, puis leurs mains à nouveau.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, souffla Eren. Fais moi confiance.

 _Tsk. Si tu savais à quel point je te fais confiance, gamin._ Il lui faisait confiance, aveuglément, sans même savoir pourquoi, parce qu'avec lui tout semblait plus vrai, plus naturel. C'était plutôt en lui-même que Levi n'avait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il débordait de défauts, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec les autres et en particulier avec Eren, parce qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de faire des faux pas et parce qu'il était capable d'agir comme un con sans même s'en rendre compte - parce qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde et que ses limites et sa morale n'étaient pas celles des autres. Il avait ses habitudes, il avait sa franchise et sa grossièreté, il avait ces murs de roche et d'acier que le temps avait érigés autour de son âme et de son cœur, qui ne laissaient entrer ni souffrance, ni personne. Et il avait la main d'Eren qui serrait la sienne et les faisait tomber, ces murs. Parce que, son âme et son cœur, Eren semblait les poignarder du regard, il braquait sur eux la lumière aveuglante de ses iris bleu-vert alors que Levi s'évertuait à les laisser dans l'ombre.

Mais d'un autre côté, la paume d'Eren était brûlante d'être restée blottie dans ses poches, et réchauffait les doigts pâles de Levi et ses phalanges zébrées de craie. Et elle était douce, aussi. Comme celles des enfants. Sauf que la main d'Eren n'était pas celle d'un enfant, elle était grande et forte - bien plus grande que celles de Levi. Eren l'entraîna à sa suite, et Levi décida finalement de le laisser faire, parce qu'il se sentait bien, tout simplement, et qu'il en avait marre de lutter contre lui-même. L'adolescent le guida vers la sortie et les pieds de son aîné le suivirent naturellement. Ils passèrent les groupes d'étudiants qui terminaient leur cigarette en discutant dans le froid, et personne ne remarqua que leur professeur quittait le campus en compagnie d'un adolescent pas plus âgé qu'eux - il aurait tout aussi bien pu être son petit frère ou son cousin ou son neveu ou peu importe. Ils marchèrent le long du trottoir, et Eren tirait sur sa main avec enthousiasme, comme le gamin qu'il était, ralentissant parfois quand il se souvenait qu'il n'était forcément facile pour Levi de suivre le rythme. Ce dernier avait cessé de réfléchir, et observait les courts cheveux châtains qui s'échappaient de la casquette du jeune homme pour venir s'échouer sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. À ce stade, il était simplement curieux de savoir où il l'emmenait.

Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde, il était encore tôt. Tôt, au point que le Soleil n'avait pas encore complètement disparu, et descendait tranquillement dans le ciel, aux deux tiers caché derrière l'horizon. Ses rayons rasaient le sol et venaient taper dans leur dos. La neige avait complètement fondu, désormais, et si ce n'était pas pour le froid mordant qui leur piquait le peau, on aurait presque pu oublier qu'on était en décembre. C'était le même Soleil que ce matin, songea Levi, un Soleil froid - il était simplement plus rougeoyant, à cette heure-ci. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il tuerait pour qu'Eren se retourne vers lui, qu'il puisse voir le Soleil se refléter dans ses yeux. Même si c'était stupide et inutile.

Mais il n'eut finalement pas cette occasion puisqu'ils s'engouffraient déjà dans une station de métro. Eren jeta un regard en arrière et, après s'être assuré que Levi était bien décidé à le suivre, lâcha sa main. C'est seulement là que Levi réalisa à quel point ce geste était déplacé. Marcher main dans la main, qui faisait ça ? Les couples et les parents avec leurs enfants. Eren et lui n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre alors pourquoi le gamin avait-il fait ça ? Il aurait pu se contenter de le tirer vers les portes de l'amphithéâtre et de le lâcher, Levi l'aurait suivi. Mais d'un autre côté, ce dernier ne s'en était pas plaint pour autant. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas plaint, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on le touche - il détestait prendre le métro si c'était pour se retrouver écrasé par la foule, il détestait qu'on lui donne des claques sur l'épaule "comme le font les vrais hommes", il détestait les pots de départs ou de bienvenue où il passait la soirée à serrer les mains de collègues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais si c'était Eren, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça semblait normal. Comme si sa main avait été faite pour saisir la sienne. _N'importe quoi, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue._

Levi secoua doucement la tête alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, comme la veille, à attendre côte à côte sur le quai. Ce dernier était désert, cette fois ci. Beaucoup n'avaient pas encore débauché, après tout. Levi bénissait les jeudis. Finir à dix-sept heures au lieu de dix-huit, ça ne semblait peut être pas grand chose, mais c'était pourtant vraiment agréable. Et puis, l'approche du week-end commençait toujours à se faire sentir. Généralement, il passait chez Farlan plus tôt, et rentrait donc également plus tôt chez lui. C'était le jour de la semaine où il profitait de sa soirée pour faire le ménage partout dans son appartement, un album de jazz tournant dans le salon. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant à ses yeux. Le jeudi, c'était vraiment le jour qu'il préférait.

Mais visiblement, ce jeudi là serait différent. Putain de gamin qui venait bousiller tous ses plans. Il ne pourrait même pas aller boire son thé. Farlan allait se poser des questions - et sûrement lui en poser aussi le lendemain. Levi ne manquait jamais à l'appel, d'habitude. Et puis, Eren n'avait pas intérêt à l'accaparer trop longtemps. S'il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer nettoyer, il serait probablement d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain - voire même tout au long du week-end.

\- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va, gamin ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux pesait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'université. Comme quoi, parfois, parler n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Et Levi préférait presque toujours le silence. Presque, parce qu'entre le silence et le jazz, il avait vite fait son choix. Entre le silence et la voix d'Eren, là aussi, il avait vite fait son choix. Ce dernier, qui tripotait distraitement un des boutons de son manteau, releva la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillants. C'était rarement Levi qui choisissait de lancer la conversation - et il fallait souvent se battre pour lui arracher des phrases longues de plus de trois mots, et dépourvues de "gamin". Eren lui retourna un sourire satisfait alors que les sons du métro commençaient à résonner dans la station quasiment vide.

\- Tu verras, lâcha-t-il. C'est calme, tu devrais aimer. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter.

Levi l'observa silencieusement. Ce gamin avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité le jour même où il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Et cette curiosité ne semblait pas vouloir décroître - au contraire, plus Levi passait de temps aux côtés de l'adolescent, et plus elle s'intensifiait. Les wagons du métro défilèrent lentement devant leurs yeux, ralentissant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une double-porte ne finisse par s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils entrèrent dans la rame et trouvèrent rapidement des places libres.

Le métro à New York n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'agréable. En plus des conditions d'hygiène qui laissaient clairement à désirer, les gens y étaient particulièrement insupportables. Et Levi était déjà quelqu'un d'assez insupportable en soi, donc pour que lui-même en vienne à penser ça, c'est que le mot n'était pas exagéré. Tout le monde se bousculait, les collégiens se ruaient sur les places libres en braillant et en se marchant dessus, les regards des uns et des autres étaient chargés de dédain et l'on entendait les langues claquer avec suffisance. C'était compréhensible, quelque part. Le matin, on n'avait pas envie d'aller se tuer à la tâche de si bonne heure, et le soir, on était épuisé d'avoir bossé toute la journée. Mais quand même. C'était une expérience particulièrement déplaisante. Quand Eren était là, ça allait un peu mieux. C'était un peu moins désagréable. Il suffisait à Levi de tourner la tête pour retrouver son sourire enjoué et son regard déterminé - et oublier les abrutis qui crachaient sur sa petite taille quelques sièges plus loin, ou les voyous dans le fond de la rame, qui examinaient ses gestes dans l'espoir de se jeter sur son portefeuille au moindre faux pas de sa part.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps le trajet allait durer - à vrai dire, il ne prenait cette rame que pour se rendre à Central Park, ce qui n'était résolument pas souvent. Mais Eren commença à lui parler, tout naturellement, de sa journée, alors il supposa qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux avant de descendre. Il lui raconta qu'il avait eu un devoir surveillé ce matin, à huit heures. Une dissertation sur l'esclavage et la démocratie au Vème siècle.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, lui confia Eren en rougissant légèrement. Du coup j'avais rien révisé… Mais bon, je devrais arriver à m'en sortir avec la moyenne, quand même. Ou presque la moyenne.

\- Tsk, idiot.

Légèrement offensé, Eren tourna la tête vers lui, sur le point de râler. Mais il oublia bien vite d'être vexé quand il s'aperçut que Levi riait silencieusement, un sourire soulevant le coin de ses lèvres. "Idiot", c'était affectif. "Idiot", c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire que ça l'amusait de l'écouter partager ses anecdotes de la journée. Eren leva les yeux au ciel et tapa doucement son épaule contre celle du plus âgé. Eren n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que l'on se moque de lui, mais si c'était Levi, c'était différent. Quand Levi se moquait de lui, quand il s'amusait à l'embarrasser jusqu'à le faire rougir, quand il l'appelait "gamin", ce n'était pas méchant. Il était comme ça, il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments autrement. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, c'était un peu - pour ne pas dire complètement - de la faute de Levi, si Eren n'avait pas révisé la veille. Et il n'en culpabilisait pas le moins du monde.

Eren continua de lui raconter sa journée. Il lui raconta que Sasha avait amené un panier entier de muffins aux myrtilles et que ses amis et lui s'étaient installés sur les derniers bancs de l'amphi, tout au fond, et en avaient mangé en riant pendant tout le cours de littérature - et cette pensée suffit à attendrir Levi. Il lui raconta qu'il avait dû se coltiner Jean pendant les trois heures d'histoire médiévale, et que "avec sa tête de cheval, il aurait mieux fait de naître à cet époque, cet abruti", remarque à laquelle Levi ne put retenir un rire, et Eren marqua une pause. Eren s'arrêtait toujours de parler quand Levi riait. Comme si ce son grave et discret nécessitait toute l'attention du monde et que rien ne devait venir le parasiter.

Ça gênait un peu Levi, de susciter un tel intérêt - il avait l'habitude d'être le petit brun renfrogné qui se fond dans la foule et auquel on ne fait pas attention. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui jette un vague regard en coin, de loin, rapidement, puis on l'oubliait aussi vite qu'on ne l'avait remarqué. Eren ne le regardait pas comme ça. Eren le regardait et l'observait, avec ses yeux immenses qui semblaient tout dire à la fois, comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque expression, chaque froncement de sourcil ou chaque sourire qui marquait ses traits. Comme si chaque détail avait son importance.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, et ils regardèrent les murs sombres des tunnels défiler derrière les vitres sales sans rien dire de plus. Levi écoutait le conducteur réciter le nom des arrêts à chaque station, et guettait les réactions d'Eren - mais celui-ci semblait connaître le trajet par cœur et n'y prêtait qu'une attention dérisoire. Finalement, la voix annonça "81st Street" avec un fort accent américain, et le garçon se leva, incitant Levi à faire de même sur un sourire entendu. Ils rejoignirent les portes et descendirent sur le quai, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. _81st Street_ , c'était effectivement une des stations débouchant sur Central Park. C'était aussi celle du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Ils traversèrent les couloirs quelque peu délabrés du métro et gravirent tranquillement les marches qui donnaient sur la rue - et Eren s'arrêtait toujours pour attendre Levi, et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas prendre trop d'avance. Après les vingt minutes de trajet qui venaient de s'écouler, il était presque dix-sept heures trente et il faisait déjà sombre. Putain, l'hiver c'était vraiment déprimant, songea Levi. Le Soleil avait entièrement disparu et n'était plus là pour les réchauffer - il ne restait plus que le vent froid qui s'infiltrait à travers les mailles de leurs vêtements.

À la sortie de la station, ils trouvèrent le parc sur la gauche, le musée sur la droite, de l'autre côté de la rue. Et c'est sans grande surprise que Levi suivi Eren alors qu'ils traversaient la chaussée et se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment - il imaginait mal le jeune homme lui proposer une balade à Central Park par un froid pareil. Levi frissonnait légèrement quand ils passèrent les portes vitrées du musée, et il soupira de soulagement en découvrant la chaleur réconfortante du hall d'entrée. Il aurait dû s'en douter, qu'il le traînerait dans un musée, après tout - et l'adolescent avait mentionné celui-là la veille. Il n'en était pas déçu. Faire confiance à Eren, faire confiance tout court, c'était relativement nouveau, mais le gamin ne le décevait jamais, au final. Et puis, il était las de cette boule de stress qui lui tordait l'estomac dès qu'Eren approchait, las de ses peurs, las de ses doutes. Alors il se contentait de suivre cet étrange gamin, de tout oublier et de se concentrer sur sa voix, ses sourires, ses remarques malicieuses.

Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement dans le hall. Celui-ci était imposant ; de larges colonnes s'élevaient autour de la pièce et tout n'était que dalles de marbre et pierres blanches et immaculées. Levi laissa son regard courir sur les gravures dorées qui ornaient lesdites colonnes. Il n'était pas venu souvent, ici. Mais d'un autre côté, à part au Café Sina, il ne _venait souvent_ nulle part. Au bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans le silence de la grande salle, une femme releva la tête de derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Assez menue, des cheveux à mi-chemin entre le blond et le roux coupés au carré, elle semblait plutôt jeune - probablement une étudiante qui comblait ses fins de mois en donnant un coup de main aux employés du musée. De ses grands yeux noisette, elle observa Levi avec attention, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, avant de porter son regard sur Eren et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Salut, Eren, s'exclama-t-elle par dessus son bureau.

\- Bonsoir, Petra, répondit ce dernier sur un léger signe de la main.

Levi resta interdit un long moment. "Petra" ne quittait plus Eren des yeux. Cette jeune femme, pourquoi regardait-elle Eren comme ça ? Elle semblait le regarder… Comme Levi lui-même le regardait. Et puis, elle avait l'air tellement contente de l'avoir vu arriver. Ils se connaissaient, visiblement. Eren lui avait dit vouloir lui présenter quelqu'un, non ? Si ça se trouve, c'était peut être elle, ce quelqu'un. Et Levi savait que ce n'était pas sa sœur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Eren n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Ça ne laissait pas trente-six choix possibles. Le brun se sentit soudainement assailli d'une étrange sensation. _Pourquoi tu m'aurais amené ici pour me présenter ta copine, gamin ?_

Mais Eren se contenta de traverser le hall et de passer devant elle sans rien de plus qu'un sourire amical, le même sourire qu'il offrait à n'importe qui voulait bien croiser son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant l'arcade qui faisait la jonction avec le musée en lui-même et se tourna vers Levi.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il avec simplicité.

L'interpellé hésita un court instant, mais le regard plein d'espoir que lui jetait Eren eut vite raison de lui. Il traversa donc le hall à son tour, et crut presque voir une étincelle de malveillance briller dans les yeux de la jeune Petra quand il passa près de son bureau. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De l'aversion ? De la... Jalousie ? Qui pourrait bien être suffisamment désespéré pour être jaloux de Levi ? Il n'avait rien que l'on puisse jalouser. Il n'avait rien, si ce n'est qu'en cet instant, il avait Eren. Eren qui l'attendait, le sourire radieux et l'air impatient, et Levi avait presque envie de le laisser prendre sa main une nouvelle fois et de le suivre inconsciemment, peu importe où il souhaiterait l'emmener.

Il laissa donc Petra derrière pour rejoindre les deux perles vertes qui ne regardaient que lui. Tant qu'il avait ça, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre. Alors tant pis pour Petra, peu lui importait qui elle était. Quelques légers détails avaient cependant retenu l'attention du brun, qui n'était pas sûr de saisir ce que son cadet avait en tête. Il s'arrêta avant de passer l'entrée principale qui donnait sur les expositions.

\- On paye pas l'entrée, gamin ? S'enquit-il.

\- Petra sait que je ne suis pas là pour visiter, répondit Eren en haussant les épaules. Sinon j'aurais pris des tickets, bien sûr.

Levi repassa ces mots en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi étaient-ils là si ce n'était pas pour visiter ? C'était bien le but d'un musée, pourtant. Eren marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils devant l'air déconcerté de Levi.

\- Enfin... Je me disais que ce ne serait rien de nouveau pour toi, commença-t-il. T'es déjà venu ici, non ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas alors je change mes plans et je vais prendre des tickets, parce qu'il faut absolument que tu voies les merveilles qu'ils gardent ici. Je pensais juste que t'avais déjà eu l'occasion de venir et du coup j'av-…

\- Oi, respire, le coupa Levi. Évidemment que je suis déjà venu ici. Mais si tu me dis pas ce que t'as derrière la tête c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

Eren le regarda sans rien dire, avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Et Levi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, encore emmitouflé dans son manteau, avec sa casquette de travers, ses joues encore rosées du froid qui leur était tombé dessus, et le regard qu'il lui jetait de sous ses longs cils sombres.

\- Désolé, hésita le jeune homme avant de retrouver son sourire confiant. Je... Suis moi.

Et il entra dans la première salle du musée de sa démarche sautillante. Levi soupira légèrement avant de se résoudre à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense, bien plus grand que l'entrée, et au plafond se déployait une maquette du système solaire, illuminée de centaines de petites étoiles. Il était déjà venu, certes, mais ça commençait à remonter maintenant, et c'était un spectacle vraiment impressionnant. Quelques enfants couraient en riant dans la salle, les yeux rivés vers les planètes artificielles au dessus de leurs têtes. Quelques adultes appréciaient les vitrines et les clichés qui constituaient l'exposition, et il pouvait entendre deux lycéens débattre devant un fragment d'astéroïde sur sa gauche. D'autres arcades marbrées, aux quatre coins de la pièces, débouchaient sur les expositions consacrées à la théorie de l'évolution, ou aux peuples amérindiens, à la biodiversité, au Mésozoïque, ou bien d'autres qui s'étendaient à travers le dédale de salles et de couloirs.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et la plupart des visiteurs commençaient à se diriger lentement vers la sortie - Levi avait cru lire dans le hall que le musée fermait ses portes à dix-huit heures. Mais Eren ne semblait se soucier de rien et tira doucement sur la manche de son aîné pour le sortir de ses rêveries et lui intimer de le suivre. Ils passèrent alors une petite porte boisée sur la droite, du genre de celle qu'on ne voit pas à moins qu'on ne vous la fasse remarquer, et laissèrent les expositions pleines de lumières et de couleurs derrière eux pour finalement traverser un étroit couloir qui s'arrêtait devant une seconde porte, plus petite. _Personnel autorisé uniquement_ , proclamait-elle. Levi laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'être là, gamin ?

\- Techniquement, non…, commença-t-il avant de jeter un regard en coin au brun. Mais on nous dira rien, t'inquiète pas, je viens ici tout le temps.

\- Oh, je m'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive ce sera de ta faute de toute façon, railla Levi avec un sourire moqueur.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement puis, sans daigner répondre, poussa la porte. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser Levi entrer et, comme il l'avait fait au magasin de disques, guetta avec attention ses réactions. Le brun posa prudemment un pied dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Pas étonnant que seul le personnel habilité soit autorisé à entrer ici. Eren l'avait traîné dans les archives du musée. La pièce était suffisamment grande pour accueillir elle aussi une exposition, le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de leurs têtes, et les hauts meubles qui y siégeaient semblaient déborder tant ils étaient remplis. L'endroit aurait pu ressembler à une immense bibliothèque, mais Levi savait que ce n'étaient pas des livres que l'on trouvait sur les étagères qui envahissaient la pièce. Enfin, ce n'était pas _que_ des livres, en tout cas. C'était des rapports de fouilles et des dossiers entiers relatant de l'examen des différentes pièces que renfermait le musée. C'était tous les objets, les livres, les parchemins de toutes les époques qu'on avait découverts mais qu'on n'exposait pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient leur place nulle part ou bien parce que leur contenu ferait mieux de rester caché. C'était des morceaux, des détails, des pans de l'Histoire auxquels presque personne n'avait accès, pas étonnant qu'Eren aime passer son temps ici.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Eren se permettait-il de venir ici ? Il n'y avait que les archivistes qui étaient censés mettre les pieds dans cet endroit, alors qu'est-ce qui autorisait le gamin à y faire comme chez lui ? Une voix féminine résonnant derrière les étagères eut vite fait de couper court aux interrogations du brun.

\- Excusez-moi mais cette aile n'est pas accessible aux visiteurs, je vous prie de regagner les expositions.

Levi questionna Eren du regard, sur le point de se diriger vers la porte. Mais le jeune homme le rassura d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est Eren, s'exclama-t-il à travers la pièce. On peut rester un peu ?

Puis, sans prévenir, une tornade traversa les rayonnages et les cartons qui traînaient par terre et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Eren et Levi qui attendaient patiemment dans l'entrée.

\- J'ai cru entendre "on" ? Reprit la même voix que précédemment avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Une femme - ou du moins une entité surexcitée qui semblait plus ou moins être une personne - se planta alors devant eux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, vaguement rassemblés en une queue de cheval mais les trois quarts de ses mèches retombaient négligemment sur son visage, et elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires assez larges à travers lesquelles deux yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur quelque peu effrayante. Le personnage en lui-même était globalement effrayant, à vrai dire. La nouvelle arrivante se jeta sur Eren avant même de prendre le temps de se rendre compte de la présence de Levi.

\- Eren, mon chou, enlève-moi ça quand t'es à l'intérieur, ça cache tes beaux yeux.

Elle retira prestement la casquette du jeune homme et la posa sur une chaise qui traînait par là avant de reporter toute son attention malsaine sur lui. Eren laissa échapper un léger rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner consistance - ils avaient pris la forme de l'accessoire qui les couvrait jusque là, et rebiquaient sur son front. Silencieux, Levi observait la scène en se demandant dans quoi il avait bien ou s'embarquer. Eren avait pourtant parlé d'un endroit calme, non ? Cette femme, elle semblait tout sauf calme. Et elle semblait beaucoup trop proche d'Eren, aussi. _Putain, d'abord la blonde de l'accueil, maintenant elle, à quoi je pense ?_

Levi soupira. Il avait presque l'impression d'être jaloux d'en voir d'autres que lui adresser la parole au châtain. Mais c'était complètement immature de penser comme ça. Eren ne lui appartenait absolument pas. Il n'aurait même pas su quel mot attribuer à leur relation, si tant est que l'on pouvait qualifier la chose de relation. Connaissances ? On n'invitait pas une connaissance à rester manger chez soi pour discuter en tête à tête. Amis ? Levi n'avait pas eu tant d'amis pour pouvoir comparer, mais aucune de ses relations amicales ne ressemblaient à celle-là, même de loin. Non, c'était simplement eux. C'était Eren qui avait débarqué dans sa vie si vite que Levi n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, parce que c'était Eren et qu'Eren ne se posait pas de questions. C'était Levi qui n'avait pas su le repousser parce qu'il avait trop vite eu besoin de sa présence tout en ayant le cœur serré à chaque que fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, parce que c'était Levi et que Levi se posait trop de questions.

\- Levi, reprit la voix d'Eren, je te présente Hanji. Elle bosse ici.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose à l'attention de ladite Hanji mais celle-ci dardait sur lui un regard plein de fascination, et son sourire presque sadique lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà elle délaissait Eren pour se précipiter vers Levi et l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu sortir une loupe tant elle scrutait chaque détail - ses yeux, son nez, ses oreilles, les pointes de ses cheveux, les revers de sa veste, c'était presque si elle pouvait distinguer les pores de sa peau.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi ? S'écria-t-elle en tournant autour du plus petit. Eren a raison, tu es vraiment beau !

"Eren a raison" ? Comment ça, Eren a raison ? Eren lui avait-il dit qu'il le trouvait beau ? Levi sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement et fit de son mieux pour cacher sa gêne. Il commençait à se sentir oppressé par cette femme excentrique, et jeta un regard à l'adolescent par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière - un regard qui criait sa détresse et cherchait désespérément de l'aide. Mais le jeune homme se contenta d'articuler un "Désolé" silencieux en passant une main sur sa nuque. Eren semblait rougir, lui aussi, à la remarque de son amie quelque peu désaxée. Et bordel, Eren était _tellement_ séduisant, quand il rougissait. Levi ne devrait probablement pas, trouver séduisant un gamin qui pouvait très bien être son élève, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Et il en oubliait complètement son propre embarras, au point qu'il était presque tenté de chercher le gamin encore un peu. Il mit de côté l'aspect envahissant de la jeune femme qui piétinait joyeusement son espace vital, et offrit un sourire espiègle au jeune homme.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'Eren a dit d'autre à mon sujet ? S'enquit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Hanji recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras, étudiant toujours Levi. Elle leva un doigt, comme si elle s'apprêtait à énumérer une liste. C'était peut être le cas.

\- Voyons... Il a dit que t'étais prof d'anthropo à la fac et qu'il trouvait ça fascinant, commença-t-elle. Il a dit que tu adorais le thé, le jazz et le classique, que tu avais d'excellents goûts littéraires, que tu écartais les tomates sur le bord de ton assiette quand tu mangeais. Que tu détestais l'hiver, la neige, la guerre et le métro. Et que ta petite taille lui donnait envie de te prendre dans ses bras, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Hanji ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Le sourire de Levi était retombé, maintenant. Tous ses traits trahissaient sa surprise. Le fait qu'Eren ait parlé de lui à quelqu'un l'étonnait déjà suffisamment, à vrai dire. Mais le fait qu'il se soit souvenu de tous ces petits détails, qui semblaient tellement futiles à ses yeux, ça… C'était attendrissant. Et puis, il y avait cette dernière remarque, aussi. Levi tenta un regard vers le jeune homme. Eren avait la tête baissée, le visage enfoui derrière ses mains, si embarrassé qu'il rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. À côté, Hanji semblait se délecter de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Levi.

\- Ah, reprit-elle, il a aussi dit que tu avais un léger accent qui ne s'entendait presque que sur les "r" et les "t", et que c'était... Quel mot est-ce que tu avais employé mon chou, "envoûtant" ? "Excitant" ? Bref, t'as compris l'idée.

La jeune femme adressa un clin d'œil entendu à Levi, et ce dernier trouvait finalement la situation plus qu'amusante. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait Hanji, ne regardait qu'Eren. Eren, qui semblait sur le point de mourir de honte. Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillaient de gêne. Il avait l'air partagé entre étrangler Hanji de ses propres mains, et s'enfuir en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il emmêlait ses doigts sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains, comme Levi avait remarqué qu'il le faisait quand il était gêné. Adorable.

Une main sur sa hanche, Hanji alla passa un bras autour des épaules d'Eren sans quitter Levi des yeux. C'était vraiment un curieux personnage, songea le brun alors qu'elle lui renvoyait un sourire complice.

\- Et le reste, ajouta-t-elle, on m'a dit que je serais disséquée vivante si je le répétais a voix haute.

\- Ok, ça suffit, l'interrompit le garçon. Hanji, t'as pas du boulot à terminer par hasard ?

\- Si, un peu, mais techniquement je finis dans un quart d'heure.

Mais déjà Eren la poussait sans ménagement vers son bureau - que Levi supposait perdu quelque part au milieu des étagères poussiéreuses et des piles de dossiers qui jonchaient les allées - avant de revenir aux côtés de Levi. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et dévisageait son cadet avec amusement, un demi-sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Voir Eren perdre ses moyens était bien trop divertissant pour qu'il ne pense à être lui-même embarrassé par les propos d'Hanji.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa faiblement Eren.

\- C'est pas grave, gamin, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Tu sais... Reprit l'adolescent. Ils ont retrouvé plein de traités d'ethnologie, ils sont rangés près de la fenêtre, si tu veux aller y jeter un œil.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est illégal.

\- Tant que tu prends des gants et que tu déchires rien, Hanji s'en fiche. Il y a des tas de manuscrits, des notes, des lettres… Je suis venu des dizaines de fois et je découvre toujours des trucs nouveaux. Alors si tu veux fouiller un peu, fais toi plaisir.

Levi l'observa silencieusement. Eren avait cessé de rougir et n'arborait plus qu'un sourire enthousiaste - et c'était presque irréel de passer aussi vite d'une expression à une autre. L'offre était tentante. Le brun n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'aventurer dans les archives d'un musée. C'était presque un autre musée à part entière - c'était plus bordélique, plus poussiéreux, et moins accessible, mais l'idée était là. Alors, Levi posa son cartable et retira son manteau, et Eren fit de même, et ils les laissèrent sur la chaise où Hanji avait jeté la casquette du châtain. Puis ils attrapèrent chacun une paire de gants et commencèrent à parcourir curieusement les étagères. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça, non ?

Eren avait raison, il y avait vraiment de tout. Levi tombait sur des croquis scientifiques du siècle des Lumières soigneusement mis sous vide, des extraits de cours de philosophie des années 1850, des pièces de monnaie d'origine inconnue, des retranscriptions de discours. Des petits morceaux d'Histoire jetés dans des boîtes et des classeurs parce qu'on n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les analyser. Eren le rejoignait souvent pour lui montrer ses trouvailles. Il tombait sur des dessins, des caricatures datant de la Première Guerre Mondiale et venait les regarder avec lui. "Celui-là, c'est tout à fait Jean", commenta Eren devant la caricature d'un homme au visage exagérément allongé. "Et celui-là, c'est tout à fait toi, gamin" renchérit Levi devant l'illustration d'un bébé aux grands yeux qui pleurait d'avoir fait tomber sa glace par terre. Et Eren reprit les dessins pour aller les ranger en râlant alors que Levi riait dans son dos.

Et finalement, ce n'est pas un quart d'heure mais presque une heure et demi qui s'écoula avant qu'Hanji ne relève la tête de son bureau - elle était jusque là occupée à passer au microscope un document qui ressemblait à un papyrus. Elle traversa les rayonnages jusqu'à trouver Eren et Levi, assis par terre, sur la moquette, entre deux rangées de bibliothèques, en train de lire des journaux d'expéditions archéologiques. Eren était en assis en tailleur, un journal entre les mains, en plein milieu de l'allée. Levi feuilletait des rapports de fouilles, adossé contre une étagère, sa jambe invalide repliée contre sa poitrine, l'autre allongée paresseusement près du garçon. Hanji dû toussoter pour les alerter de sa présence tant ils étaient concentrés, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les garçons ? Je peux faire du thé, ajouta-elle sur un clin d'œil.

Ils relevèrent lentement la tête d'un même mouvement, avant d'échanger un regard, et Eren hocha silencieusement la tête. Levi n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il était bien, là, à se perdre dans les secrets du passé, à relever la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Eren dès qu'il en avait envie, à l'écouter placer des remarques amusantes dès qu'il lisait quelque chose qui s'y prêtait. Mais il savait que ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils étaient là, et qu'Hanji n'avait peut être pas particulièrement envie de faire des heures supplémentaires juste pour eux - encore que. Alors, sur un nouveau regard entendu, ils se redressèrent à contre cœur et commencèrent à rassembler les livres et papiers qu'ils avaient sortis, tandis qu'Hanji retournait ranger son bureau. Leurs mains s'effleuraient, des fois, quand ils tentaient d'attraper un document en même temps, et Levi en frissonnait, et il détournait les yeux pour essayer de ne pas voir les pommettes d'Eren se teinter de rose, et c'était tellement cliché qu'il avait envie de disparaître dans un carton lui aussi.

Mais Levi était heureux, d'être là, étrangement. _Étrangement_ , parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Eren avait eu raison de choisir cet endroit là. C'était calme, effectivement - tant qu'Hanji gardait ses distances, du moins. Ce n'était pas suffisamment propre et rangé au goût du brun, mais c'était reposant, et fascinant. Et puis, il était avec Eren, et Eren avait le don de balader avec lui un nuage de douceur enfantine qui contaminait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Contagieux, c'était un des mots qui qualifiaient le mieux le jeune homme. Avec lui, Levi oubliait de se plaindre pour un rien, il oubliait qu'il était fatigué, que c'était l'hiver, que c'était la guerre. Ce gamin avait sur lui un effet si positif que même lui n'y croyait plus. Ou, à défaut de ne pas y croire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, pourquoi Eren en particulier. Pourquoi c'était avec ce garçon aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux chocolat qu'il avait envie de passer chaque seconde de son temps libre.

Une fois les cartons et les classeurs remplis, Eren se leva, et aida Levi à faire de même comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ils rejoignirent le bureau d'Hanji et laissèrent leurs gants sur la table, avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite pièce, derrière les archives historiques, derrière les archives administratives, tout au fond de la salle. Elle poussa la porte et alluma la lumière, Eren et Levi sur ses talons.

\- Faites comme chez vous, messieurs, plaisanta-elle.

C'était une petite salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle des professeurs, à l'université, et qui avait probablement le même usage - à savoir refaire le plein de café. Une large table ovale en occupait le centre, et un meuble s'apparentant à un petit comptoir longeait le mur et comprenait tout le nécessaire - cafetière, théière, boîtes à gâteaux, etc... Eren prit rapidement place à la table et Levi l'imita. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hanji les rejoignait et poussait devant chacun une tasse de thé fumante. Devant l'odeur familière qui lui chatouillait le nez, Levi était forcé de reconnaître que cette folle d'Hanji n'avait peut être pas que des défauts, finalement.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment tous les trois, à discuter de livres qu'ils avaient lu récemment, ou des concerts qui s'annonçaient en ville. Hanji leur raconta qu'elle avait vu Citizen Kane au cinéma et qu'elle leur conseillait vivement d'y aller, eux aussi. Elle leur parla des nouvelles pièces que le musée venait d'acquérir. Et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, comme le font les gens normaux, et c'était quelque chose que Levi apprenait à peine à redécouvrir.

Quand il baissa distraitement les yeux vers sa montre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas regardé l'heure une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient passé les portes du musée, et qu'il était maintenant vingt heures passées. Mais il se fichait bien de l'heure qu'il était, en fait. Il savait qu'Hanji racontait quelque chose de complètement insensé de l'autre côté de la table, mais lui ne voyait que les regards, tantôt discrets et furtifs, tantôt intenses et appuyés, qu'Eren lui jetait par dessus sa tasse. Ce gamin et ses putain d'yeux verts qui brillaient à en illuminer la pièce allaient être sa perte, c'était inévitable.

\- Au fait, depuis quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? Demanda soudainement la brune avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Et, comme deux jours plus tôt, Eren s'étrangla avec une gorgée de son thé et ne put s'empêcher d'en recracher la moitié, avant que son visage ne prenne une teinte cramoisie, parce qu'il savait que Levi savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et qu'il savait qu'il allait le traiter de gamin encore une fois.

Mais Levi n'avait pas le cœur à le chercher, à vrai dire. Il était parti bien trop loin dans ses réflexions, et c'est à peine s'il avait fait attention à la question d'Hanji. Non, actuellement, il repensait à tout ce qu'Eren avait apparemment dit sur lui à la jeune femme. Qu'il le trouvait beau. Qu'il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Qu'il aimait son accent - et pourtant, Levi n'avait vraiment pas un accent très prononcé, juste assez pour qu'on se doute qu'il ne soit pas natif des États-Unis. Et tous ces petits détails inutiles qu'Eren avait pris soin de relever. Hanji mentait peut être, après tout. Mais à la façon qu'avait eue Eren de vouloir disparaître de honte, il savait bien qu'Hanji n'inventait rien. Il lui avait vraiment dit tout ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait sincèrement à lui ? Levi n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Eren puisse s'intéresser à lui... Autant que lui ne s'intéressait au gamin. Alors peut être qu-…

\- On n'est pas ensemble, conclut Eren qui s'était levé pour aller chercher un rouleau d'essuie-tout.

Levi releva la tête vers lui. Certes. C'était vrai. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils avaient plus de dix ans d'écart. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Ils étaient deux hommes, et Levi n'était même pas sûr de pencher pour ce côté là de la balance - il avait essayé, quand il était jeune et con, comme tout le monde, mais il n'avait jamais rien connu de sérieux depuis. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils n'étaient même pas vraiment "amis" à proprement parler. C'était juste le gamin. Il ne pouvait le ranger dans aucune catégorie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal de l'entendre le dire à voix haute ?

Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout son corps lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose manquait. Il soupira longuement alors qu'il observait Eren se rasseoir, sous l'air relativement dépité d'Hanji.

\- Oh…, soupira-t-elle. Moi qui avait dit à Petra que tu étais pris.

\- Petra ? S'enquit Eren sans vraiment comprendre où elle venait en venir. Quel rapport avec Petra ?

\- Ça fait un moment qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, expliqua Hanji. Je savais que toi tu t'en fichais, alors en plus quand tu m'as dit que t'avais rencontré quelqu'un…

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Petra s'intéresse pas à moi, et Levi et moi on n'est pas ensemble, on peut changer de sujet maintenant ?

Petra, ce n'était pas là jeune fille de l'accueil ? Ça sautait aux yeux qu'Eren lui plaisait, même Levi l'avait senti. Soit Eren était aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, soit il n'en avait simplement rien à faire. Levi s'en foutait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce sentiment de malaise qui l'avait habité à peine quelques instants plus tôt. _Stupide, stupide, stupide._ C'était irrationnel et ça n'avait aucune raison d'être.

\- Te vexe pas comme ça, Eren, reprit Hanji en souriant avant de hausser les épaules. Vous êtes des adultes, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Eren soupira d'exaspération avant de ramasser distraitement les trois tasses qui traînaient sur la table et de les ramener jusqu'au petit comptoir. Hanji s'étira en baillant légèrement.

\- Bon, on va peut être rentrer non ? J'imagine que vous avez tous les deux cours demain matin, annonça la brune. J'ai quelques papiers à récupérer avant de partir, ne m'attendez pas. Passez par l'entrée qui donne sur Columbus Avenue, l'entrée principale doit être fermée à cette heure-ci.

Eren se tourna vers Levi, comme s'il attendait son accord. Ce dernier se contenta donc de hocher la tête et de se lever avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de près par le châtain, sur un "Merci Hanji, bonne soirée". Ils traversèrent donc de nouveau la salle des archives, dans l'autre sens, et récupérèrent leurs manteaux délaissés sur la petite chaise près de la sortie. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'allée, et se retrouvèrent dans l'aile principale du musée. Tout était sombre, tout le monde était parti, et les seules lumières qui les guidaient étaient celles de la lune et des faibles réverbères dans la rue, qui filtraient à travers les grandes baies vitrées du bâtiment. Il planait dans la pièce une atmosphère totalement différente de celle qui y régnait la journée, beaucoup moins vivante, presque angoissante.

Ne connaissant pas les autres sorties permettant de quitter l'établissement, Levi avait laissé Eren passer devant lui. Ce dernier avait glissé sa casquette dans la poche de son manteau qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer. _Dommage_ , songea Levi. Il aurait bien aimé le revoir la porter.

Ils marchaient silencieusement dans le musée désert, passaient les expositions sans y prêter attention. Levi risquait quelques regards hésitants vers son cadet, mais celui-ci semblait s'obstiner à détourner les yeux. Il s'était habitué à sentir ces deux iris verdoyants posés sur lui, et se rendait compte qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que cela ne lui manque. Trois minutes, trois secondes, c'était déjà trop long. Et cette phrase qui continuait de l'assaillir. "On n'est pas ensemble." _On est quoi alors, gamin ?_ Le brun soupira doucement, mais dans le silence, on n'entendit que lui. Alors, Eren ralentit légèrement le pas.

\- Désolé pour toutes les remarques d'Hanji, commença-t-il. Je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi franche.

\- T'en fais pas, gamin, j'ai connu pire.

Levi crut distinguer un léger sourire sur le visage d'Eren et s'en sentit immédiatement rassuré - bien qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était inquiet jusque là. Il n'aimait pas voir Eren _mal_ , ce gosse forçait l'empathie, il était impossible de lui rester insensible.

\- C'est juste…, reprit le garçon. Je veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ce qu'elle a pu dire.

\- Tsk, lâcha simplement Levi.

Demander à Levi de ne pas se prendre la tête. C'était comme lui demander d'arrêter de boire du thé. Inconcevable. Il se prenait déjà la tête bien avant de le rencontrer, et les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger depuis.

Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Eren, il avait ce sentiment de frustration qui semblait le prendre à la gorge et ne pas le lâcher. Comme si le fait d'avoir rencontré Eren lui avait fait prendre conscience que, depuis le début, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en même temps, tout allait mieux. Parce qu'avec lui, Levi avait envie de sourire. Il avait envie de sortir visiter d'autres musées, d'écouter d'autres disques, de le taquiner, de parler de tout et de rien comme le font les gens normaux, de l'entendre dire "À demain, Levi". Il avait envie de comprendre pourquoi sa vie semblait prendre un sens seulement entre ses mains à lui. Pourquoi il ne rêvait que de le revoir et ne faisait que soupirer quand il n'était pas là. Pourquoi il avait fallut que ce gamin devienne aussi vite une putain d'addiction.

Ils quittèrent le département d'astronomie et s'engouffrèrent dans une salle consacrée aux minéraux, au fond de laquelle se profilaient les portes de sortie. Des dizaines, peut être même des centaines de pierres précieuses, roches et autres joyaux brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais Levi ne percevait plus que le silence. Ce silence qui leur était tombé dessus et qui semblait différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés jusque là. Levi aimait le silence, d'habitude - il le trouvait apaisant. Là, c'était un silence qu'il ne comprenait pas, un silence qui n'avait pas de sens. Eren parlait tout le temps, d'habitude. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas, ce soir ?

Et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée, Eren s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Levi fronça les sourcils, et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon. Eren souriait. Il souriait comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était normal pour eux d'être là, comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours.

\- Elle a la couleur de tes yeux, annonça-t-il alors avec toute l'innocence que sa voix pouvait contenir.

Levi le dévisageait sans comprendre et dû retenir un "Pardon ?", parce qu'il avait souvent du mal à suivre les raisonnements d'Eren. Mais il se doutait que c'était parce que le jeune homme passait souvent sous silence le cheminement d'idées qui le conduisaient à dire ce qu'il disait - il ne disait que la conclusion de ses réflexions, et gardait le reste pour lui. Levi s'en doutait, parce qu'il faisait pareil.

Mais il suivit son bras du regard et vit que le jeune homme pointait du doigt une pierre, dans la vitrine devant lui. Un saphir, en fait. Parfaitement ovale, d'un bleu-gris lisse, pas complètement opaque, strié d'une fine étoile opalescente. Bleu-gris froid et pâle, comme les yeux de Levi. Et celui-ci se demanda comment Eren pouvait connaître aussi bien la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait des iris assez petits, et des paupières lassées qu'il n'ouvrait jamais vraiment. Il fallait en vouloir pour chercher à connaître la couleur de ses yeux. "C'est l' _Étoile de l'Inde_ ", avait dit Eren, et Levi l'avait vaguement entendu. Il écoutait sa voix sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quelque chose comme quoi c'était le plus gros saphir étoilé du monde, il y avait encore à peine trois ans de cela. Levi ne cherchait plus à essayer de comprendre, ce n'était pas important.

Il y avait plus important. Il y avait les questions qui dansaient devant ses yeux et les réponses qui commençaient à se chuchoter d'elles-mêmes à son oreille, et ce depuis qu'Hanji avait vendu la mèche sur tout ce qu'Eren lui avait raconté. Eren avait parlé de Levi à l'excentrique archiviste, il lui avait dit toutes ces choses adorables, et Levi ne savait pas qu'on pouvait parler de lui de cette façon là. Eren ne retenait pas ses défauts, il ne voyait que les bons côtés. Et puis, dans l'autre sens, c'était vrai aussi, quelque part. Levi ne voyait pas les défauts d'Eren. À ses yeux, il n'en avait pas. Et même s'il en avait, même s'il était trop irréfléchi, trop spontané, trop débraillé, c'était quand même des défauts que Levi affectionnait. Ça faisait tout son charme. Ça le rendait fou.

Il observa Eren malgré lui, observa la façon qu'avait sa peau de renvoyer les rayons de Lune, et les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage, et ses mèches sombres qui s'emmêlaient juste au dessus de ses yeux, et ces mêmes yeux qui faisaient pâlir de honte chaque misérable joyau dans la pièce. Parce qu'aucune pierre de jade, aucune émeraude, aucun diamant n'avait l'éclat ni la couleur de ces iris qui pétillaient de vie. Il l'observa à peine un instant, un instant qui lui sembla trop court, mais qui dura en fait une éternité - mais ce n'était jamais assez. Et Eren tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. "Ça va ?" avait-il doucement demandé.

Alors Levi avait emprisonné son menton entre ses doigts fins et pâles, qui contrastaient presque trop avec cette peau délicieusement hâlée et qui osaient à peine l'effleurer, parce qu'il avait peur de le voir se déchirer, s'enfuir, disparaître entre ses mains. Mais il était plus grand que lui, cet idiot, et il le regardait avec ses immenses yeux bleus et verts qui essayaient de tout voir et de tout comprendre en même temps, et Levi avait l'impression qu'un monde les séparait. _Trop loin, trop loin._ Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, ce sublime gamin et ses dix centimètres de trop, et ne pouvait pas se hisser sur la pointe des pieds parce qu'il avait ce putain de genou qui lui pourrissait la vie, alors il avait laissé tomber son cartable à ses pieds et avait posé sa main libre sur la nuque à la fois tiède et brûlante du jeune homme. Il l'avait tiré vers lui, un peu, à peine et, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, avait frôlé ses lèvres des siennes. Et c'était tout, juste ça, une caresse imperceptible, aussi futile qu'un rêve, aussi légère qu'un souvenir, et son corps entier avait tremblé, et ses pensées lui étaient revenues dans une même vague assommante et effrayante.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Il avait brusquement lâché le garçon, ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, qui n'avait pas vingt ans, qui charmait de jolies jeunes filles comme Petra. Ce garçon qui semblait s'intéressait à lui, pourtant, qui lui avait adressé la parole en premier, était venu le retrouver, s'était endormi sur son épaule et le regardait avec une innocence et une tendresse que Levi ne connaissait plus. Alors il l'avait embrassé, juste un peu, juste pour voir, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas _ça_ , ce "quelque chose" qui lui faisait peur et lui faisait perdre la raison. Il fit deux pas vers l'arrière, il voulait partir, il voulait s'éloigner de lui, parce que c'était tellement douloureux de le regarder sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi penser.

Mais Eren osa trois pas vers l'avant, et captura ses lèvres à nouveau, sans lui laisser le temps de s'échapper de son emprise. Son cœur cogna si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait pu la traverser. Mais Levi ne le sentit même pas. Il ne sentait que les mains d'Eren, douces et puissantes, qui encadraient son visage, et ses pouces qui caressaient ses joues. Et ses lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes, impétueuses et insatisfaites. Eren n'était pas patient, il n'embrassait pas avec cette douceur écœurante qu'on ne voit que dans les films et dont les femmes rêvent. Il embrassait avec caprices et insolence, comme le gamin qu'il était. Avec ardeur et maîtrise, parce qu'il n'était pas si gamin que ça, finalement. Et il se retenait, pourtant. Il n'osait pas, pas complètement, parce qu'il avait senti Levi se crisper légèrement. De peur ? D'angoisse ? D'urgence ?

Puis Levi avait noué ses bras dans son dos, sans même s'en rendre compte, et s'agrippait à lui comme s'il n'était jamais assez près. Alors Eren avait entrouvert les lèvres, avait risqué de caresser celles de Levi du bout de la langue. Levi ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses pensées qui s'échauffaient à lui vriller les tempes, ni ses mains qui glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ni sa bouche qui ne rêvait que de répondre à celle du jeune homme avec toujours plus de passion. Il avait oublié comment respirer, et songea qu'il pouvait bien mourir d'asphyxie, là, tout de suite, dans les bras d'Eren, et ce serait la mort la plus douce qu'il puisse connaître. Leurs langues s'étaient cherchées et s'étaient rapidement trouvées, et dansaient maintenant ensemble comme si leur vie en dépendait, follement, si vite que Levi avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Un gamin impatient.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, de seulement quelques centimètres qui semblaient déjà trop, haletants, se souvenant tout juste qu'il leur fallait chercher de l'air. Les yeux d'Eren brillaient plus que jamais, observaient furieusement chaque parcelle de son visage comme s'il cherchait à graver cet instant, cette expression à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Il sourit. Doucement. Tendrement. Bien plus doucement et tendrement qu'il ne l'avait embrassé - mais Levi serait probablement devenu fou si Eren avait pris son temps, tant il en avait eu besoin, tant il l'avait inconsciemment désiré. Effleurant son front du bout des doigts, Eren écarta délicatement une mèche sombre qui retombait sur les yeux froids de son aîné - ces yeux froids qui semblaient brûler, pourtant.

\- On devrait rentrer, chuchota Eren.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence. Levi hocha la tête sans rien dire, incapable de choisir ses mots. Il s'écarta lentement de lui, se pencha pour récupérer son cartable. Il se sentait engourdi, léthargique. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Sur le trajet du retour, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ils étaient sortis du musée, avaient rejoint la station de métro et attendu sur le quai sans oser prononcer une parole. Eren souriait. Il souriait, ce stupide gamin, Levi ne voyait que ça, il ne voyait que lui. Et il était tellement beau, comme ça, que Levi avait presque envie de sourire avec lui, comme si tout était simple et juste, comme si les choses se passaient exactement comme elles devaient se passer. Mais quelque part, Levi savait qu'il allait le regretter, s'il ne le regrettait pas déjà. Il avait envie de sourire, de sourire avec Eren, de l'embrasser encore, d'entremêler leurs mains comme des enfants. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Parce que quoi qu'on dise, à la fin, ça faisait toujours mal.

Dans le métro, là encore, c'était le silence. Ce silence cruel qui laissait Levi seul avec ses pensées, et rien d'autre pour l'en distraire. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que des _pourquoi_. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin le rende fou à ce point, pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à l'embrasser, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé prendre le contrôle de sa vie si rapidement ? Pourquoi Eren semblait-il toujours revenir vers lui sans raison ? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi, pourquoi _bordel_ ?

Il avait envie de passer l'éternité à ses côtés, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Comme la veille, Eren avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Levi, s'était caché dans son cou. Et Levi était épuisé. Toute sa fatigue lui était retombée dessus. Il savait qu'il réfléchissait trop, qu'il se laissait écraser, bouffer par ces idées qui le tiraillaient sans relâche. Alors, lui aussi, il avait laissé tomber sa tête contre celle d'Eren, parce qu'Eren était là, et il sentait bon, et il respirait lentement, souriait paisiblement, comme s'il était simplement heureux. Il l'était peut être. Levi devrait l'être aussi. Rien ne l'en empêchait.

Rien sauf le fait qu'Eren était trop jeune et trop beau et trop vivant, trop doux, trop spontané, trop irréfléchi, trop enthousiaste. _Putain_.

Levi avait rarement - pour ne pas dire jamais - été aussi perdu. Et ça le fatiguait, vraiment. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent simples, sans même se rendre compte que c'était lui qui compliquait tout. Alors juste le temps du trajet, juste le temps où sa joue reposait contre les cheveux doux et parfumés d'Eren, il choisit de fermer les yeux, sur tout, de ne penser qu'à ce garçon qui rendait tout plus léger, à ce baiser qui avait embrasé chaque centimètre de sa peau, à ces heures qu'il lui avait volées sans lui demander la permission - mais Levi ne lui en voulait pas, c'était probablement les plus belles heures de sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent à la station près de l'université. Eren rentrait chez lui, Levi devait prendre la ligne qui irait jusqu'à son appartement. Et les mots semblaient toujours surfaits. Pas de "Bonne soirée, gamin", parce qu'au sourire serein qui habitait toujours le visage d'Eren, Levi savait qu'il passerait une bonne soirée quoi qu'il arrive. Pas de "À demain, Levi", parce qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ces mots là n'avaient pas besoin d'être dits pour être vérifiés.

Bien trop vite, Levi se retrouva donc à attendre seul le second métro qui le ramènerait chez lui. Déjà, le gamin lui manquait. Sans lui, il était livré à ses doutes et à ses inquiétudes.

 _Pourquoi tu fais ça, Eren ? Pourquoi tu_ me _fais ça ?_

C'était la phrase qui lui revenait sans cesse alors qu'il montait dans un wagon bondé d'étudiants qui lui marchaient sur les pieds, alors qu'il broyait du noir tout au long des vingt-trois minutes de métro, alors qu'il retrouvait le vent froid de l'hiver qui, pour une fois, apparaissait plus comme une délivrance. Il étouffait. Il avait tous ces sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans ses veines et menaçaient d'exploser.

Il était vingt-et-une heure trente quand Levi passa la porte de son appartement, exténué. Par habitude, il avait allumé la radio. On ne parlait presque plus de la guerre, si ce n'est aux nouvelles du matin pour un bref compte-rendu de la situation en Europe. Tant pis pour la radio, elle ne disait rien d'intéressant. Il avait alors lancé un disque au hasard et avait sorti balais, chiffons et autres produits de nettoyage. Parce qu'il avait beau être fatigué, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant plusieurs heures, alors autant être productif. Et puis, c'était une des rares choses qui lui étaient suffisamment familières pour le rassurer.

Il avait donc passé la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à nettoyer son appartement de fonds en combles, parce qu'on était jeudi après tout, et parce qu'il avait l'espoir vain d'oublier, juste une seconde, ce visage à la fois juvénile et mature qui le hantait. _Sors de ma tête, Eren, s'il-te-plaît, je sais plus quoi faire..._


	5. Friday

Waaaaa, cette fic a presque autant de favs que de follows, vous êtes plein à avoir aimé le dernier chapitre et à avoir laissé des reviews, je suis trop heureuse ! (Je vais les relire quand l'inspiration me manque, ça me remotive immédiatement :D) En tout cas merci merci merci, vraiment, vous êtes adorables, je suis comblée ! *grands yeux de chibi tout ému*

Sinon, j'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances et que toutes celles qui passaient le bac l'ont eu ;) Concernant le chapitre, je veux juste vous dire : ne partez pas à la moitié, ça finit bien, promis ! (Et non, "ça finit bien" ne veut pas dire lemon, pour les plus perverses d'entre vous (a)) J'ai réussi à me contenir aux alentours des 13k, je suis plutôt fière de moi, eheh. Bref. Encore un gros merci et un câlin général, bonne lecture à toutes ! :3

 _PS :_ Une question comme ça, vous dites plutôt "jusqu'à lors" ou "jusqu'alors" ? J'ai eu un gros dilemme là dessus et les forums de français ne semblent pas tous d'accord… O.o

 **Hache la pieuvre.7 :** J'avais hésité au début à ce que ce soit Eren qui connaisse Hanji et Petra, mais j'avais pas trop envie de changer tout le plan du chapitre, et puis ça passe pas trop mal finalement. n.n Bizarrement moi aussi, c'est les fins que je préfère écrire (en même temps c'est là qu'interviennent tous les moments chou, eh eh), d'ailleurs j'ai adoré écrire la fin de ce chapitre là ! :3

 **Roshantic :** Ah ah, "c'est le karma", c'est un truc que je dis souvent :P Sinon c'est vrai que Levi est très perturbé dans sa tête quand même, je suis méchante avec lui... Mais c'est l'effet Eren ça. u.u Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi aura l'effet "ciné et popcorn" ! :D

 **Personne :** Arigatoooou ! :3

 **Hinanoyuki :** Pas de soucis ;) "Sainte Maria des titans déviants" c'est la classe ultime, je le note quelque part B) Sinon ouais, Levi doit ouvrir les yeux... Mais je veux pas précipiter les choses vu qu'ils se connaissent pas depuis [très longtemps] quand même. À partir de ce chap il va moins se prendre la tête quand même. :3

 **Precieuse :** Bon, toi tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer donc j'espère que ça te plaira autant que ce que tu as imaginé… :$ Pour l'ambiance fac, dans ma tête l'amphi de Levi c'est l'amphi des 3h de maths du mercredi aprem o.o Envoyer Levi à la guerre à sa place non mais oh ! C'est méchant quand même x) Sinon je me doutais que t'aimerais pas Petra, me fallait juste un truc (ouais, Petra = truc) pour rendre Levi jaloux (a) Bref. Oui, Hanji revient un peu dans ce chap en mode "psy qui donne des conseils", et Eren sera très sexy au chap suivant. (a) Sur ce, plein de bisous à toi ! Et va lire la fanfic DN, elle est cool. :P

 **Guest** (sorry, je n'ai pas ton pseudo :$) **:** Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre avec ce chapitre :3

 **toroko-sama :** _J'aime_ tes pavés, merci de prendre le temps de laisser de longues reviews comme ça, ça illumine mes journées ! :3 Arf, je vis dans la hantise du OOC, ça me rassure que tu dises ça :) Sinon je t'avoue que j'aime bien m'amuser avec Hanji, elle est cool comme perso :D Et puis si mon EreRi est réussi, alors je suis contente :3 (J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher pour le sexy-accent de Levi, je voulais pas qu'il prononce les "r" moches comme les américains *.*) Bon, du coup je suis désolée, je répond (encore une fois) pas à tout... Mais je te souhaite une agréable lecture ! :3

 **alonia :** Own, tant d'émotions ? :$ Contente que ça te plaise miss, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre :)

 **Moon707 :** La plus belle, vraiment ? :O Merciiiii ! Les choses continuent d'avancer, même si ce sera surtout le cas au prochain chapitre à vrai dire :P

 **MlleNyaa :** Waaa, j'aime tellement t'es reviews, merci ! :3 Eren est un Soleil, tu peux légitimement l'appeler comme ça. :) Je suis tellement contente que mon Eren te plaise, parce que j'ai tendance à bien l'aimer comme ça moi aussi, un garçon plein de malice qui se prend pas la tête (pas comme Levi, uhuh) et qui profite de la vie :$

 **EspoirBlues :** Voilà la suite miss, ravie de voir que tu aies rejoins l'aventure avec autant d'enthousiasme ! :D

 **LostIn222 :** Aaah, trop de compliments, merci ! :$ T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je dis beaucoup trop "tellement" x)

 **Leyana :** Merci à toi ! :3

 _edit: Merci à Roshantic, cette fois, pour les corrections ! :3_

* * *

 _Silence_. Levi avait besoin de silence. Une migraine atroce lui vrillait le crâne, lui martelait le front de l'intérieur si fort qu'il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. La douleur était déjà là quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, encore sourde et lointaine, puis elle n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Et maintenant, c'était comme si on s'amusait à serrer ses tempes dans un étau, à enfoncer dans son cerveau des lames fines et tranchantes. Insoutenable. Et ces étudiants qui ne faisaient que parler, parler, parler, il avait l'impression qu'ils hurlaient à ses oreilles. _Barrez-vous ou fermez la, putain._

Il était dix-huit heures et son dernier cours venait de s'achever - à son plus grand soulagement, car il n'aurait clairement pas été capable de tenir une minute de plus. Les étudiants quittaient l'amphithéâtre dans un vacarme qui lui semblait épouvantable. C'était le même vacarme de d'habitude, pourtant, ce même bordel qui accompagne la fin d'un cours, la fin de la journée, la fin de la semaine. Mais son mal de crâne rendait cela relativement impossible à supporter. Levi lâcha un soupir, mi-déprimé, mi-agacé, et se laissa mollement tomber sur sa chaise derrière le petit bureau, près du tableau. Ses coudes s'abattirent sur la table et il vint presser ses paumes contre ses paupières, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait trop de lumière, elle l'agressait, et il cherchait désespérément un recoin d'obscurité, même infime, où se reposer.

Quelle journée merdique. La veille, il avait nettoyé et nettoyé son appartement jusqu'à qu'il n'y reste plus le moindre grain de poussière, et même après. Il s'était toujours senti mieux, lorsqu'il faisait le ménage, même quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, et il se foutait qu'on le prenne pour un taré maniaque et obsessionnel. C'était une des rares choses qui domptaient quelque peu ses pensées et arrivaient à lui faire oublier de trop réfléchir. Mais la veille, même ça, ça n'avait pas marché. La veille, ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux, juste... _Moins pire_. La veille, il avait nettoyé sans parvenir à s'arrêter, parce qu'aussi merveilleux qu'eussent été les moments passés avec Eren, il avait ce tissu de regrets qui lui collait à la peau. Et frotter et astiquer chaque parcelle de ses meubles lui donnait l'illusion naïve de l'effacer, même un peu. Il ne se serait probablement pas arrêté, et aurait continué jusqu'à l'aube, si la douleur dans sa jambe ne s'était pas réveillée, et s'il n'était pas tombé de fatigue aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Parce que la poussière disparaissait, mais les regrets, tenaces, étaient toujours là. Et plus rien ne semblait aller.

Il baissa une main, souleva douloureusement une paupière fatiguée, et observa sa montre, par réflexe. On était vendredi. Il était censé sortir avec Erwin et ses collègues ce soir. _Sortir avec ses collègues…_ C'était incroyable de voir à quel point cette phrase sonnait _adulte_. Et à quel point elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'appliquer à Levi. Était-il adulte, seulement ? Parfois, il en doutait lui-même. Quand il voyait à quel point les adultes pouvaient être cons, il se disait qu'il était peut être préférable d'écouter les enfants. Ils savaient se montrer beaucoup plus sages.

Sortir avec ses collègues, donc. Il n'en avait pas très envie. Ce n'était pas les gens, le problème. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs, et même s'il savait qu'il avait tendance à intimider un peu tout le monde, et qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit, le problème. Erwin lui avait dit, à la pause déjeuner, qu'il avait trouvé un endroit sympa, "Le Café Sina, c'est pas très loin d'ici, vous connaissez, Levi ?". Ce dernier avait ricané. Dire que l'endroit lui était familier était un euphémisme. Non, le problème c'était lui. Lui qui cirait son mobilier avec acharnement, faisait son lit tous les matins, alignait ses chaussures dans l'entrée et rangeait ses disques par date de sortie - mais dont les pensées étaient si bordéliques qu'il aurait été capable d'y égarer jusqu'à son propre nom. Lui qui avait ses routines hebdomadaires et la rigueur de son travail, qui ne laissait rien lui tomber dessus au hasard et anticipait toujours tout - mais qui était trop stupide pour se comprendre lui-même et était incapable de gérer l'inconnu.

Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas y aller, rejoindre ses collègues. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et se savait d'humeur instable - c'était ses nerfs plus qu'autre chose qui le tenaient éveillé. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, d'aller se cacher dans son lit, loin du bruit qui résonnait avec fracas dans sa tête, loin de la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il allait se perdre à rêver, il allait se mettre à penser, et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à _lui_. Et ça, c'était trop. Ça avait été trop, trop d'un coup, trop vite. Ça le terrifiait.

Levi jura à voix basse, fourra ses affaires à l'aveuglette dans son sac et enfila négligemment son manteau, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était à peu près sûr de passer une mauvaise soirée.

Beaucoup d'étudiants s'attardaient dehors, discutaient sous la lumière orangée des réverbères du campus, ce soir là. On était vendredi, après tout. On était déjà vendredi. Il soupira, posa un pied dehors. Alors que les jours passaient, le froid qui enveloppait la ville ne faisait que s'intensifier, et à peine fut il à l'extérieur qu'un vent glacial lui griffait le visage, ne faisant qu'empirer son mal de tête. Il tressaillit, grimaçant légèrement, resserrant les pans de son manteau contre lui, puis traversa les groupes d'adolescents qui traînaient dehors et se mit à marcher en direction du café qu'il connaissait bien. Une, deux, cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles il croisait sans les voir des passants tout aussi las et fatigués que lui, au cours desquelles il s'appliquait à concentrer ses pensées sur sa migraine, à défaut de pouvoir les concentrer sur le vide, parce que _ne penser à rien_ , il en était incapable. Il aurait aimé, pourtant. Être idiot et heureux, des fois, ça avait l'air agréable. Débrancher son cerveau, mettre en sourdine ses pensées, ne plus rien écouter d'autre que son instinct. Mais Levi n'était pas idiot, il réfléchissait toujours à tout, et hésitait toujours à faire confiance à son instinct - ce dernier s'avérait rarement fiable.

Quand il posa sur la poignée de la porte sa main rougie par le froid, il lui semblait n'avoir pas mis les pieds au Café Sina depuis une éternité. C'était deux jours, pourtant, seulement. Mais c'était inhabituel, de laisser passer deux jours qui n'étaient ni un samedi ni un dimanche sans retrouver le confort de l'établissement. Et le visage étonné de Farlan, quand il reconnut Levi sur le pas de la porte, montrait bien que lui aussi savait que c'était inhabituel. Il lança, avec tout l'enthousiasme qui faisait son charme, un "Bonsoir, Levi" par dessus le comptoir. Celui-ci se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Physiquement comme moralement. Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas impossible que les deux soient liés. _Tu réfléchis trop, t'as mal au crâne. Tu dors pas, t'es énervé. Assume._

Levi trouva le chemin jusqu'à son tabouret et s'y laissa tomber en retenant un énième soupir. Il retira son manteau et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais déjà le barista poussait gentiment devant lui son habituelle tasse de thé. Farlan avait appris à reconnaître les jours où il était dangereux d'adresser la parole à Levi autrement qu'en pesant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. Lui ne s'embarrassait pas de tant de délicatesses et se contentait du silence. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, en soit, mais il ne fallait pas le chercher non plus. Surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui.

Dix-huit heures onze. Techniquement, Erwin lui avait précisé dix-huit heures trente. Mais Levi se foutait de l'heure, il réalisait qu'il était bien mieux ici, à profiter de l'atmosphère rassurante et doucement éclairée de la pièce, que ses collègues soient là ou pas. Les odeurs et les mélodies familières apaisaient un peu le nœud d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et contractait sa mâchoire. Un peu, seulement.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. Farlan eut vite fait de se mettre à arpenter la salle, armé de son carnet de notes et de son sourire amical, à l'écoute des clients. Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, constata le brun, il l'entendait rien qu'aux sons qui résonnaient dans son dos. Des paroles qui se mélangeaient plus que d'ordinaire, plus de rires, plus de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Plus de fumée qui venait troubler la salle en un nuage qui semblait tout adoucir. Une musique plus enjouée, aussi. Un peu comme lundi soir.

 _Putain. Non. N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, commence pas._

Un peu comme lundi soir, pourtant. Et, comme lundi soir, une silhouette enjouée et élancée, une silhouette qu'il avait peur d'apprendre à connaître, vint se poster près de lui.

\- Levi ! S'exclama-t-elle simplement.

Simplement, innocemment, joyeusement, comme si c'était la seule chose à dire, comme si c'était les seules syllabes qui valaient la peine d'être retenues. Levi ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête sur sa droite pour savoir qu'il y trouverait ce doux sourire qui semblait toujours sincère, ce visage rayonnant qui ne pâlissait jamais, et ces iris turquoises qui le transperceraient de mille sentiments et de mille émotions. Ces traits que l'enfance continuait d'adoucir, il avait appris trop vite à les mémoriser. Cette voix rauque d'avoir trop souvent ri, il avait appris trop vite à la reconnaître. Et maintenant, il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et se sentir obligé d'y chercher quelque chose, un détail, une étincelle qui confirmerait ses craintes, confirmerait ses doutes.

Toute la journée, il s'était concentré pour essayer de ne pas penser à lui. Il avait appliqué toute son énergie à ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et, inconsciemment, il avait fait passer ses cours au second plan, et au premier, il n'y avait que son esprit qui essayait de ne pas se remémorer ce baiser, cette chaleur diffuse qui avait envahi sa poitrine, ces grandes mains qui encadraient fermement son visage. C'était mauvais, c'était malsain, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Ça n'apportait que le doute et la panique, et l'hésitation et l'ignorance. Ce gamin, ce gamin complètement déraisonnable qui le rassurait et qui lui faisait peur, qui l'attirait toujours plus près et lui donnait envie de fuir aussi loin que possible. Levi ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eren venait irrémédiablement vers lui, pourquoi il cherchait à se rapprocher sans même lui demander son avis. Qui faisait ça ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait s'immiscer dans la vie d'un total étranger en l'espace de seulement quelques jours, quelques heures ? Personne ne faisait ça.

Levi ouvrit faiblement, très légèrement les yeux, mais ne se tourna pas. Il fixait inlassablement le mur en face de lui, il ne voulait pas _le_ voir, et voir avec lui son monde et ses convictions s'écrouler de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait passé trop d'années, surmonté trop d'obstacles pour ériger cette façade qui faisait de lui l'homme au visage lassé et au regard blasé qu'il était. Cette façade, déjà fragile, et Eren venait la fragiliser encore plus, faisait comme chez lui, faisait tomber le masque sans même s'en sentir coupable. Quatre jours, quatre jours insignifiants et Eren l'avait ébranlé, chamboulé, perturbé à chacun d'entre eux. Il ne se rendait pas compte, et ne se rendrait jamais compte, probablement, de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Eren était une addiction, on en devenait dépendant. Eren était dangereux, il était imprévisible, il était parfait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, sans réfléchir à l'impact de ses mots. Et face à lui, Levi était impuissant. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête, rencontrer ces yeux verts et brillants, ces pommettes qui saillaient avec arrogance, ces lèvres claires et tièdes qui criaient la douceur, et c'était comme un coup de pied dans le ventre. Eren le rendait faible. Horriblement faible. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce gamin aux yeux de jade, pour lui voler ses instants de solitude, pour le traîner dehors, pour lui faire voir le monde, pour le faire plonger dans l'Histoire, pour lui faire parler de lui, pour l'embrasser avec passion ?

\- À quoi tu joues ? Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était basse, trop basse, comme s'il n'avait parlé que pour lui-même. Mais il savait qu'Eren l'avait entendu, il savait qu'il avait perçu toute la colère, toute la froideur de ses mots. Et il ne lui retournait que le silence. Une seconde. Puis plusieurs. Eren ne répondait pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse, il n'avait même pas compris la question. Il se contentait de regarder Levi, de le dévisager de ses yeux verts agrandis par l'incompréhension, un air presque idiot collé au visage. Levi le voyait, du coin de l'œil, il voyait son sourire d'enfant enjoué se faner lentement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il le voyait prendre place sur le tabouret juste à côté du sien, sans rien dire, mesurant chacun de ses gestes comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose. Il le voyait ouvrir la bouche, tenter une parole, plus basse encore que les mots de Levi. Et ce putain d'air innocent, ce putain de regard honnête qui ne le quittaient jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se pa-…?

\- Arrête, le coupa Levi.

Il fixait furieusement sa tasse, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à transférer sur elle toute la colère qui menaçait de s'abattre sur ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui restait responsable de tout. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, il allait le regretter encore plus que le baiser de la veille, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et Eren qui ne comprenait pas, qui ne faisait pas d'efforts pour comprendre, qui restait borné et adorable, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Levi, commença-t-il d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude. Tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Et comme s'il faisait ça depuis toujours, comme si ça allait tout arranger, comme s'il en avait le droit, Eren posa une main sur son avant-bras, une main pleine de douceur et de familiarité, encore fraîche d'avoir marché dehors, et Levi n'en pouvait plus de contenir les milliers d'émotions qui le torturaient. Alors il retira son bras. Pas doucement, pas calmement. Il le retira violemment, dans un mouvement brusque, comme si la main d'Eren lui avait brûlé la peau - et c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Il jeta au jeune homme un regard si froid que le vent qui faisait rage à l'extérieur semblait doux, en comparaison.

\- Tu comprends pas, hein ? Lâcha Levi sans hausser le ton. C'est _ça_ qui va pas, c'est toi, je t'ai rien demandé et tu t'incrustes dans ma vie comme si tu te foutais des conséquences.

Sa voix restait calme, trop calme, bien plus calme que l'étincelle de rage qui brillait sous ses paupières lassées qui ne s'ouvraient pas plus que d'habitude. Il aurait peut être dû crier. Ça semblait plus simple, quand on criait. Quand on les hurlait, les mots avaient l'effet de coups de poing sourds, aveugles et imprécis, et on les oubliait vite. Les mots suaves et posés, les mots de Levi, qu'on plaçait là comme une confidence, ils avaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard, un seul, précis, efficace et douloureux, tout comme la belle cicatrice qui l'accompagnait.

Il avait croisé le regard d'Eren. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il voulait arrêter de le regarder, là, tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ces iris pleins de reproches l'avaient capturé et ne laisseraient pas partir avant d'en avoir terminé.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, pourquoi t'es comme ça d'un coup ? S'exclama l'adolescent.

Lui ne se contenait pas. Il ne dosait pas ses mots. C'était un gamin. Il était blessé, il était vexé. Il était frustré, il gardait en lui autant de frustration malsaine que Levi, finalement. Il avait cet air qui criait la colère et la déception, qui semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour haïr ce petit homme brun qui le toisait avec rage du bord de son comptoir. Et ce dernier voulait mourir de voir Eren le regarder comme ça. La _déception_ , la déception dans ses immenses yeux émeraude, il n'y avait rien de pire. Il préférait laisser les Nazis lui tirer dessus encore une fois, trois fois, cent fois que ce serait probablement moins douloureux.

Il préférait encore voir Eren le détester. Ça aussi, ce serait plus simple. Ça rendrait tout plus simple. Et Levi était con, il le savait. Il était bien plus con qu'Eren, bien plus borné, bien plus irréfléchi. Il avait ce ton de glace et cette voix qui méprisait tout, qui ne cherchait qu'à blesser, parce que c'était toujours plus facile.

\- Parce t'as pas à être là, t'as pas à débarquer dans la vie des gens comme ça. Ça fait même pas cinq foutus jours qu'on se connaît, arrête de faire comme si on était proches.

Bam. _Tu vois, c'était facile._ Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il voulait s'arrêter, il voulait se taire et chasser la haine, la tristesse et la désillusion du visage d'Eren, revoir sourire ces traits froissés par la colère. Et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus. Parce qu'il était épuisé, qu'il avait mal à la tête, qu'il faisait horriblement froid, que c'était la guerre, qu'Eren était là, donc ça tombait sur lui, parce qu'au bout du moment, on ne peut pas tout garder pour soi. Parce que c'était de sa faute aussi, à ce putain de gamin. C'était à cause de lui qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses angoisses, ne contrôlait plus ses rêves, c'était à cause de lui que son cœur se serrait tous les soirs, après les cours, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait le revoir ou non. S'il allait venir, encore, toujours, le retrouver. Eren faisait tomber toutes ses barrières, piétinait ses principes et sa fierté, marchait sans scrupule sur son bon sens et le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa vie. Eren avait tout, il lui avait tout pris, il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Et Levi le laissait détestablement faire.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement, et c'était probablement ce qui faisait le plus mal. Ce son, moqueur, distant, impersonnel et incrédule, il était si loin du rire chaud et clair qui avait fasciné Levi dès le début. Et pourtant, Eren ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, jamais. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte du café, son regard ne s'était pas détaché de Levi. Tout passait dans ses yeux, c'était insensé. Sa candeur et sa gaieté, avant. Sa rage et sa tristesse, maintenant. Le vert de ses yeux brillait toujours. Mais ils étaient embués de larmes, maintenant, tâchés de rouge, des minuscules vaisseaux qui éclataient sous la fureur et l'amertume.

\- "Comme si" ? Répéta-t-il alors que sa voix commençait à s'élever. C'est plutôt ironique d'entendre ça de la part du mec qui m'a embrassé hier soir.

\- Putain, gamin, parle pas si fort, marmonna Levi entre ses dents.

Eren n'était pas discret. C'était un gamin, il ne s'inquiétait pas d'être discret. Il s'inquiétait seulement de dire ce qu'il pensait, le reste n'était pas important. Mais il commençait à s'emporter, et sa voix partait dans les aiguës et les clients tournaient la tête vers eux, intrigués. Ils étaient seul au comptoir, mais la voix d'Eren suffisait à attirer l'attention des clients assis aux tables les plus proches. Même Farlan avait levé les yeux vers eux, jusqu'alors occupé à faire le tour de la salle, un plateau chargé de boissons en main. Il observa Levi, puis Eren, puis Levi à nouveau, les sourcils froncés, avant de détourner le regard.

Ça ne semblait pas préoccuper Eren, de susciter autant d'attention. Il ne regardait que Levi, de toute façon, et il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles devaient probablement lui lacérer les paumes. Et il ne voulait pas baisser à voix, il continuait de s'énerver sans même vouloir le cacher. C'était justifié, quelque part. Levi l'avait cherché.

\- Mais c'est bien ce qui s'est passé pourtant, reprit-il, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'a retenu, idiot, s'emporta Levi.

\- Évidemment, j'attendais que ça !

\- Alors pourquoi t'as dit qu'on était pas ensemble ?

Ils criaient presque, Levi n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix. Encore plus de têtes qui se lèvent, qui se tournent vers eux, qui chuchotent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Forcément, cette conversation n'avait probablement aucun sens aux yeux des autres. Aucun sens tout court. C'était juste le même petit brun blasé que d'habitude, et un bel étudiant au visage livide de colère, qui s'engueulaient pour des raisons inconnues.

\- Ça sort d'où ça ? S'écria Eren en le dévisageant avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi t'as dis qu'on était pas ensemble ? Reprit plus calmement Levi - mais son ton restait incroyablement froid.

Eren ouvrit la bouche, déconcerté. _Comment tu peux dire ça ?_ Lui criaient ses yeux embués de larmes - et pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Non, Levi savait que le gamin gardait encore une once de fierté stupide qui le retenait de pleurer devant lui, même si tous ses traits étaient crispés d'énervement, même s'il fronçait les sourcils encore plus que Levi, même si sa voix était encore plus enrouée que d'habitude.

\- Parce que je voulais pas que tu penses que je pense que c'est le cas, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit Levi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre le sens de la phrase.

\- Parce qu-…

\- Putain, c'est pas important de toute façon, le coupa-t-il. Juste... Arrête de jouer avec ma vie comme ça !

Levi n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se contentait de fixer un point invisible, loin derrière lui. Il savait que s'il commençait à le regarder dans les yeux, s'il le voyait à deux doigts de pleurer, s'il voyait son magnifique visage empli de rage, il allait se haïr du plus profond de son âme. C'était déjà un peu le cas.

\- Ça veut dire quoi "comme ça" ?

Au moins Eren avait-il cessé de crier. Ce n'était pas mieux pour autant.

\- Comme si t'en avais rien à foutre, rétorqua Levi. Tu t'es dit que ce serait marrant de me donner un nouveau nom à rayer de la liste de ceux qui ont compté pour moi ? Fous moi la paix, Eren.

Silence. Un long silence plein de reproches, trop long, trop calme. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_ Il osa un regard vers Eren. Ce dernier s'était levé, avec toute la lenteur du monde, et toisait Levi sans rien dire. Il avait simplement l'air... Éteint. Ses traits n'exprimaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que ses beaux yeux verts, qui brillaient de fureur et de rancœur. Ce regard qui semblait toujours ne pas pouvoir se détacher de Levi, et pourtant il avait l'air dégoûté.

\- Je vais rentrer, cracha le jeune homme.

Il se détourna, et se mit à marcher vers la sortie, et Levi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il repensait chacun de ses mots, regrettait amèrement chacune de ses paroles. Mais c'était bien ça qu'il avait cherché pourtant, non ? Il voulait qu'Eren s'en aille, il ne voulait plus le revoir, parce qu'Eren compliquait tout, et que ça faisait trop mal de le laisser jouer avec ses sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas Eren, qui compliquait tout, c'était Levi qui cherchait les problèmes, qui les provoquait sans réfléchir. Et les regrets, ça faisait encore plus mal. Voir Eren partir sous ses yeux, le laisser s'échapper tout en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, c'était pire que tout. _Quel con, putain._

Il avait vu Eren passer la porte et s'était levé à son tour sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Retiens-le._ Oui, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il le retienne, c'était évident. Il traversa les tables et les clients qui se pressaient dans la salle, et ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de heurter Erwin, qui venait d'arriver. Pas important. C'était le gamin. C'était _son_ gamin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Même s'il était clairement le seul responsable de son départ.

Il poussa la porte du café et ne prit pas la peine de la fermer derrière lui. Pas important. Trop pressé. Il voyait Eren qui s'éloignait, longeant le trottoir. Il marchait vite. Il avait de grandes jambes, aussi, quelle idée. Alors Levi se mit à marcher, lui aussi, évitant tant bien que mal les passants qui se faisaient nombreux à cette heure, sortant du boulot ou de la fac, se dirigeant vers le métro le plus proche ou le premier taxi qui passait. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre Eren de vue, il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de marcher _vite_ , même si l'air de rien ça faisait vraiment mal. Pas important.

\- Eren ! Appelait-il au milieu de la foule.

Mais Eren ne se retournait pas, il se contentait de ces furieuses enjambées qui le portaient toujours plus loin de Levi. Et celui-ci continuait d'appeler son prénom parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le rattraper et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Eren, putain, je peux pas te _courir_ après, s'exclama-t-il.

Eren le savait. Il savait que Levi peinait déjà à monter des marches alors courir ? Ça s'annonçait compliqué.

Levi vit le jeune homme s'arrêter et se retourner, et il croisa un instant son regard - et, même de si loin, il en devinait facilement la couleur - avec l'espoir de voir une trêve, même temporaire, se lire sur ses traits. Mais non. Colère, colère, colère.

\- Ouais bah peut être que tu le mérites, lui lança le garçon avec froideur.

Et il se détourna, et il se remit à marcher vite, et Levi le perdit dans la foule. _Putain_. Immobile au milieu du trottoir, ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa qu'il était planté dehors vêtu d'un simple pull à la maille trop fine pour le protéger du froid, et que la température passait probablement en dessous de la barre des zéro degrés. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et mordait ses avant-bras nus d'avoir, par habitude, remonté ses manches. Quand avait-il fait si froid, dernièrement ? Levi soupira longuement, incapable de quitter des yeux l'endroit où Eren avait disparu. Il savait qu'il était inutile de rester ici, il ne faisait que gêner les passants pressés, et le gamin ne reviendrait pas, de toute façon. Il serait fou de revenir. _Putain, putain, putain._ Le brun tira sur les manches de son pull, les ramenant sur ses mains, et se frotta vigoureusement les bras alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, regagnant lentement le café. Le plus infime semblant de volonté avait définitivement quitté son corps.

Il poussa lourdement la porte de l'établissement - et cela semblait requérir un effort surhumain de sa part. La salle était toujours bruyante, toujours vivante, toujours enfumée. Son manteau n'avait pas quitté le dossier de son tabouret, au pied duquel se trouvait toujours son cartable. Mais Levi ne prêtait plus attention à rien, c'est à peine s'il remarqua Erwin assis au bar, échangeant quelques mots avec Farlan, et tout deux se retournèrent, l'air inquiet, vers le plus petit dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la pièce.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_ Pensait simplement Levi. Il avait du mal à respirer tant l'angoisse et les remords lui tordaient la gorge. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ses mots. Ce n'était pas vraiment les siens, il avait laissé parler sa fatigue et ses nerfs, sa frustration et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer ce gamin, ni ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour gueuler sur Eren comme il l'avait fait. Il n'avait rien demandé. Eren, c'était juste ce gamin aux grands yeux dans lesquels semblait briller le monde, ce gamin au sourire contagieux qui portait en lui tant d'espoir et de détermination, débordant d'enthousiasme, de passions, de compréhension, d'espièglerie. _Juste_. Et Levi, il venait plus ou moins de le comparer à ce membre gangrené qu'on préfère couper avant qu'il n'infecte le cœur ou la tête. "Fous moi la paix, Eren." C'était ses mots à lui. C'était lui qui avait dit ça ? Impossible. Et pourtant… _C'est de ta faute tout ça, tu le sais._ Bordel, il savait, oui.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret, aux côtés duquel Erwin avait pris place. Pas de "Bonsoir, Erwin", pas de "Comment allez-vous, Levi ?", parce qu'Erwin avait sûrement assisté à la fin de son altercation avec le jeune homme, et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un "bon soir" et que Levi n'allait clairement pas bien. Erwin aussi, savait se taire quand il le fallait...

\- Vous devriez y aller, lâcha le blond.

…ou peut être pas. Levi leva vers lui un regard plus noir que jamais, le dardant de ses minuscules pupilles d'acier. Erwin lui offrait un léger sourire qui semblait presque compatissant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce jeune homme, reprit-il, mais ce serait dommage de le laisser partir.

Levi ne répondit rien. Il remua distraitement le peu de thé restant dans sa tasse. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? Oui, ce serait dommage de laisser Eren partir, mais c'était lui qui l'avait chassé alors il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire non plus. Ce serait dommage de le laisser partir mais d'un autre côté, Eren allait bien finir par partir irrémédiablement, donc quelle différence, que ce soit maintenant, dans deux jours, dans deux ans ? Le plus tôt serait sûrement le moins douloureux, non ?

\- Ça servirait à rien que j'aille le retrouver, maugréa Levi en venant appuyer son menton contre son poing.

Farlan, qui essuyait pensivement quelques verres de l'autre côté du comptoir, lui jeta un regard que Levi ne comprenait pas. Ce même regard que la fois où il lui avait dit qu'Eren l'avait attendu avec impatience. Ce regard qui disait presque "Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?". Mais Levi n'était pas doué avec les gens. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser, c'était combien il était hypocrite de sa part de se permettre de râler quand c'était Eren qui avait subi les foudres de sa mauvaise humeur. Et combien ça faisait mal de ne plus voir la tendresse et la joie de vivre dans ses yeux.

À côté de lui, Erwin haussa une épaule, comme si ce n'était pas grave.

\- Ça ne servira peut être à rien, commença-t-il calmement. Mais en général, quand ça concerne quelque chose d'important, il vaut mieux tenter le coup.

Levi médita silencieusement la remarque. Quelque chose d'important ? Eren, était-il "quelque chose d'important" ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question tant la réponse était évidente. En quelques jours, il était devenu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était arrivé si soudainement que ça l'effrayait. Mais c'était arrivé quand même. Chaque soir, il avait attendu de le revoir, en cherchant sans cesse à se persuader du contraire. Chaque soir, il s'était rendu compte que, depuis de longues années, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti vivant qu'en la présence de ce gamin et de son sourire qui captait toute son attention. Et puis, il l'avait embrassé, aussi. Eren n'avait pas vraiment tort là dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de faire ça, aussi ?

Ah oui. Il en avait eu envie. Tellement envie, bordel. Mais Eren aurait pu le repousser, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Non, il fallait qu'il en rajoute, cet idiot. "Évidemment, j'attendais que ça" avait-il dit. Il n'avait attendu que ça. Et Levi n'avait attendu que ça, aussi. Alors où était le problème ? _Y a pas de problème, sombre crétin. C'est toi qui te prend la tête._

\- Levi, le rappela Farlan pour le tirer de ses pensées.

L'interpellé releva la tête. Le barista se tenait en face de lui, les paumes à plat sur le comptoir, l'air tout à fait sérieux. Il esquissa un mouvement de tête vers la porte.

\- Vas-y, conclut-il.

Et lui, comme Erwin, le regardaient avec insistance. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il mieux informé que lui concernant ces choses là ? Et puis, c'était quoi "ces choses là" d'ailleurs ? Il savait quelque part qu'il avait envie d'être avec Eren, même si leur relation, puisse-t-on appeler ça _relation_ , n'avait rien d'évident et semblait totalement improbable. Un vieux prof las de la vie et un jeune garçon qui arrivait à lui redonner le sourire. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il savait qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller le retrouver. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait fait partir. "Fous moi la paix", qu'il lui avait dit. Avec ça, il y avait approximativement quatre-vingts dix pour cents de chance qu'il se fasse jeter.

Mais il y avait toujours les dix pour cents restants. C'était mieux que rien, non ?

Il observa alternativement Farlan et Erwin. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait jamais rencontrées à New York depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne, c'était eux qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce qu'il pouvait oser appeler des _amis_. Alors il pouvait se permettre de leur faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? "Vas-y" avait presque ordonné Farlan. Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux, avec leurs grands sourires et leurs regards pleins de sous-entendus que Levi ne saisissait pas. Mais "Vas-y" où ? Il ne savait même pas où chercher. Il ne savait même pas où Eren était parti. Chez lui, probablement ? Mais même en sachant ça, il ne savait pas où le gamin habitait.

Tant pis. Il trouverait bien un moyen. Même s'il devait sonner à chaque porte de chaque immeuble de ce foutu quartier étudiant. Il attrapa distraitement son cartable et son manteau. Aller retrouver Eren et s'excuser. Oui, c'était la chose à faire, il en était persuadé maintenant.

\- Je saluerai les autres de votre part, ajouta Erwin sur un clin d'œil amusé.

Levi, qui s'était levé et avait enfilé une manche de son manteau, se stoppa dans son geste pour questionner le grand blond du regard, avant de se souvenir. Il avait presque oublié la raison principale de sa venue ici. Et bien... Tant pis pour ses collègues. Erwin ferait passer le message pour lui, ça suffirait. Et même si ça ne suffisait pas, ce n'était pas grave. Eren était sa priorité.

Alors il salua brièvement Farlan et Erwin et se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la foule qui commençait à se densifier dans le petit café. Il se retrouva dehors presque trop vite, et resta un moment devant le bâtiment, à rassembler ses esprits. Eren était venu. Il était venu le voir, lui. Il était venu exprès, parce qu'il savait que Levi finissait à dix-huit heures, et que Levi allait toujours au Café Sina après les cours pour boire son thé. Une chance - ou pas, d'ailleurs ? - qu'Erwin ait proposé cet endroit là, finalement. Eren l'avait rejoint, comme à son habitude, qu'on ne devrait pas qualifier d'habitude mais qui en restait pourtant une, il l'avait rejoint avec son sourire chaleureux, sa voix chaude et enjouée, ses yeux qui pétillaient de vie. Et Levi l'avait démonté, sans raison - il avait effacé son sourire, cassé sa voix, éteint la lumière dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il était con et qu'il voyait le mal partout. Il lui avait dit de le laisser, et Eren était parti. Normal, après tout.

Et Levi aurait souhaité effacer chacun de ces mots qu'il avait crachés au visage du gamin. Ce gamin qui était venu juste comme ça, juste pour lui parce que pourquoi pas ? Il renvoyait encore la déception sur ses traits. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son corps entier lui criait qu'il lui était simplement impossible de rentrer chez lui, de s'endormir, de continuer sa vie avant d'avoir vu Eren sourire encore une fois.

Il avait bien une idée, d'où commencer à chercher. Une idée qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait. Et si ça ne marchait pas, alors tant pis, il irait réellement sonner à chaque porte de chaque immeuble du quartier. Levi soupira et, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui semblait se moquer de son simple manteau, se dirigea vers la station de métro à quelques minutes de marche. Les gestes s'enchaînaient toujours de façon si machinale - descendre lentement les marches en râlant, poinçonner un ticket pour passer les tourniquets, rejoindre ceux qui attendaient sur le quai, guetter les phares du métro dans la pénombre des tunnels et monter dans une rame en essayant autant que faire se peut de ne pas se faire écraser.

Le brun trouva une place dans un coin, tout au fond du wagon et alla s'y asseoir. Il aurait été tenté d'aller appuyer sa tête contre la vitre, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si sale. Si Eren avait été là, il l'aurait laissé poser sa tête sur son épaule et aurait laissé tomber sa propre tête contre la sienne, comme la veille. La veille, cette petite, infime, minuscule demi-heure, entre le moment où ils avaient quitté Hanji et celui où ils étaient descendus du métro, ce laps de temps au cours duquel il s'était autorisé à ne penser à rien... Ça avait été tellement parfait. Et Levi s'était senti obligé de tout gâcher.

Il soupira longuement. Le métro sans Eren, c'était déprimant et sans intérêt. Le gamin n'était pas là pour se moquer gentiment de ses manies, pour lui raconter sa journée et râler sur la "tête de cheval", pour sourire dès qu'il tournait la tête et pour somnoler contre lui. Ça lui manquait.

Levi s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, serrant son cartable sur ses genoux. Lui qui se foutait de tout, il arrivait à laisser ce jeune garçon lui dicter ses émotions. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Eren n'avait été que gentillesse et complicité, avec lui. Il n'était que vivacité, tendresse et détermination. Il avait été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, et continuait de toujours de revenir vers lui le premier, et même ça, Levi avait réussi à le lui reprocher. Mais il savait, au fond, pourquoi il s'était énervé contre Eren. Parce qu'il avait peur, et qu'il ne savait pas gérer ça, et qu'il avait paniqué. Il avait peur de s'attacher à lui - et il avait encore plus peur parce qu'il savait que c'était trop tard, que c'était déjà le cas. Parce que c'était Eren, et qu'il _savait_ qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas... Au dernier moment.

Mais Eren, il avait ce sourire qui lui donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux et d'observer un peu plus le monde autour de lui. Il avait cette habitude de raconter ces petites anecdotes futiles, d'une façon si légère qu'elle avait le don de toujours faire rire Levi. Il avait cette capacité à faire passer sur ses traits toutes les émotions qu'il était possible de ressentir, si vite qu'on se demandait s'il ne ressentait pas tout à la fois. Et il avait ce regard, ce regard émeraude plein de passions, d'envies, de colère, de regrets, d'espoir et d'empathie, ce regard qui disait tout, ce regard qui faisait flancher Levi quand il le croisait trop longtemps, celui qui l'avait stupéfié la première fois. Comment pouvait-il non à ça ? Comment pouvait-il même penser à le rejeter ? Il avait tant besoin de lui, il ne le savait simplement pas avant de le rencontrer. Eren lui ressemblait beaucoup, quelque part, tout en étant radicalement différent. Il était borné et ne savait pas gérer ses émotions, comme lui. Mais Eren extériorisait tout, là où Levi gardait tout pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Levi regardait les murs des tunnels couverts de graffitis défiler sous ses yeux. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il angoissait intérieurement. Il avait l'impression que le peu de lien qui avait eu le temps de se tisser entre eux durant ces quelques jours s'effritait petit à petit. Qu'il disparaîtrait complètement, s'il ne se dépêchait pas de retrouver le gamin.

Il voulait le retrouver. Vite. Et Levi réalisa alors qu'Eren lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement que ça lui serrait la poitrine. Et il y avait tous ces détails qu'il ne voyait pas, qui passaient inaperçue. Le fait qu'ils passent leurs soirées ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La façon dont Levi avait rougi quand Hanji avait avoué qu'Eren voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Le fait qu'Eren sache trouver les endroits où Levi se sentait bien, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le fait que Levi ait été jaloux d'Hanji, de Petra - même de Jean, un peu. Ces regards lourds de sens que lui jetait Farlan quand il lui parlait d'Eren. Cette envie irrépressible qu'il avait eue de l'embrasser, sans raison, "juste pour voir". Tout ça, ça lui faisait peur, aussi. Parce qu'il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais que des réponses venaient s'écrire d'elles-mêmes sous ses yeux. Parce qu'il l'aimait, son gamin.

 _Qu-… Quoi ?_ La voix du conducteur annonça "81st Street" au micro et Levi se jeta presque hors de son siège, manquant de faire tomber son cartable par terre. Il traversa rapidement le wagon et descendit sur le quai, essayant d'oublier cette pensée insensée qui s'imposait à lui. Il se contenta de traverser la station, de monter les marches et de sortir sur le trottoir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que la jeune femme soit toujours là. Et une chance sur deux qu'elle soit capable de répondre à sa question. Une chance sur quatre, donc. Il avait connu pire.

Levi traversa la rue, pestant contre le froid qui lui brûlait les jours. Comme la veille, l'entrée principale du musée était fermée. _Fait chier._ Il soupira, remonta le col de son manteau, et se vit donc dans l'obligation de contourner l'imposant bâtiment. Évidemment, il fallait que les températures choisissent ce jour là pour atteindre leurs minima. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir - ou pire, à neiger - et ce serait le comble de la malchance. Le brun retrouva le chemin jusqu'à la petite porte de sortie par laquelle Eren et lui étaient passés la veille. Il grimpa les quatre petites marches qui l'en séparaient et tenta de l'ouvrir. Pas de réaction. Bien sûr, elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Il aurait dû se douter que les choses ne seraient pas si faciles.

S'adossant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était partagé entre partir et attendre. Hanji était peut être toujours à l'intérieur, et dans ce cas il n'avait qu'à attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte pour l'intercepter. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était déjà partie ou non, et si c'était le cas, il était bon pour passer la nuit ici à attendre pour r-…

\- Levi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te manquais déjà ? S'enquit une voix rieuse.

Le concerné tourna la tête. Hanji se tenait devant la porte ouverte et le regardait avec un grand sourire, l'éclat de ses lunettes donnant un air encore plus effrayant à ses yeux déjà brillants. Levi se contenta de lui retourner un regard qui se voulait exaspéré. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se planta devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il hésita une seconde. Comment formuler ça ? "Je veux savoir où habite Eren", ça sonnait étrangement pervers. Mais d'un autre côté "J'aurais besoin de savoir si tu sais où je pourrais trouver Eren" c'était trop vague, et trop imprécis, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à paraphraser la chose. Alors tant pis. Et puis, Hanji serait bien mal placée pour traiter quiconque de pervers - elle n'était déjà pas rassurante elle-même.

\- Je... Est-ce que tu sais où habite Eren ? Demanda-t-il simplement, détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Eren ? Reprit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. T'as fais tout ce chemin pour me demander ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas posé la question directement, il était censé venir te voir ce soir, non ?

Levi se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la boucle de son cartable. Oui, Eren était censé venir le voir et il était venu. Puis il était reparti. Parce qu'on avait beau dire, Levi restait comme tout le monde, et il faisait des erreurs. Et ça, c'était une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie, et il ne pourrait pas dormir tranquillement tant qu'elle ne serait pas réparée. Hanji comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit sur les marches et fit signe à Levi de faire de même. Alors, il prit place à côté d'elle, songeant qu'il devait être réellement désespéré pour en arriver là.

\- Raconte moi tout, déclara la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais quelque part, Hanji connaissait Eren depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui - ce qui n'était pas nécessairement difficile. Elle saurait peut être quoi faire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Par où commencer ?

\- On s'est embrassé, commença Levi, et-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Hanji avait lâché un hurlement à mi-chemin entre l'ultrason et l'hystérie. Un peu comme une gamine à qui on vient d'offrir un poney pour Noël. Levi regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Alors, il embrasse bien ?

 _Oui, comme un putain de dieu._ Mais Levi ne dirait jamais, _jamais_ ça à voix haute. Surtout pas devant Hanji. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard mi-désabusé, mi-effrayé. Ces questions là ne se posaient pas, aussi. Mais Hanji était comme Eren. Elle était comme Levi. Et les règles de la normalité ne s'appliquaient pas à eux.

\- Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Continue, continue.

\- Ouais..., soupira Levi. Donc il y a eu ça et j'ai un peu paniqué, parce qu'Eren et moi, on se connaît pas vraiment, et que je sais pas comment gérer ce genre de choses. Et puis, il a toujours l'air tellement…

\- Il a l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, hein ? Termina Hanji à sa place.

\- C'est ça, reprit le brun, et des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait de moi, qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux...

Il marqua une pause et tourna la tête vers Hanji. Quelque part, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait d'elle-même et qu'il n'aurait pas à raconter l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Mais même si elle avait compris, elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à l'aider, et se contenta d'un petit signe de la main pour l'inciter à continuer à parler. Levi soupira - il ne comptait plus le nombre de soupirs qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de retenir.

\- Il est venu au café tout à l'heure, continua Levi. Et je l'ai engueulé. Je l'ai engueulé parce que c'est de sa faute si je tiens autant à lui, et que ça me frustre de rien pouvoir faire contre ça… Même si maintenant, je suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir y faire quoi que ce soit. C'est de sa faute, aussi, avec son sourire à la con et ses cheveux et ses yeux et ses putain de bretelles trop grandes.

Hanji laissa échapper un rire et Levi lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Rien, rien, plaisanta l'archiviste. C'est juste que... Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe, pas vrai ?

"Ce qu'il se passe ?" Il se passait qu'Eren l'avait rendu dépendant de sa présence, qu'il n'imaginait plus ses soirées autrement qu'à ses côtés. Il se passait qu'il avait besoin de la chaleur de son rire, de la douceur de ses mains, de son odeur apaisante et de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de le regarder. Il se passait qu'Eren était le premier, depuis longtemps, à lui donner envie de sourire. Il voulait sourire pour lui, avec lui, sans se préoccuper du reste. Ça semblait si facile, dis comme ça, ça donnait presque envie.

\- Je lui ai dit de dégager, murmura Levi. J'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Hanji l'observa quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, l'étudiant avec attention comme si elle cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Elle se recula légèrement comme pour mieux l'observer, et croisa les bras. Comme ça, elle avait tout l'air d'une mère qui fait la morale à son fils. La comparaison était plutôt ironique. Hanji ne ressemblait en _rien_ à sa mère.

\- Tu sais…, commença-t-elle. Eren t'apprécie beaucoup. Et à mon avis vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous inquiéter pour rien dans votre coin. L'air de rien, on est déjà vendredi, et vous êtes là, à perdre votre temps pour des disputes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, au lieu de profiter. Eren, il est comme tous les garçons de son âge, il a sa petite fierté mal placée, et même s'il ne le dit pas, ça lui fait peur, de devoir partir. Surtout maintenant qu'il t'a rencontré. Alors tu vas le retrouver, tu t'excuses, et tout ira bien. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, vous perdriez moins de temps.

Levi la dévisagea, incapable de dire si elle était complètement sérieuse ou si elle se jouait de lui, si elle se voulait méchante ou simplement honnête. Avec elle, l'un comme l'autre étaient tout à fait possibles. Puis, il décida de la prendre au sérieux et finit par hocher la tête, parce que ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, après tout. Alors, Hanji lui offrit un sourire radieux. Elle sortit un stylo et un bout de papier de son sac - dont Levi avait peur d'imaginer le contenu tant il semblait chaotique - et inscrivit rapidement dessus l'adresse d'Eren d'une écriture un peu brouillonne. Elle tendit le papier à Levi, et celui-ci le glissa précieusement dans la poche de son manteau après avoir mémorisé l'endroit.

La jeune femme tapota amicalement l'épaule de Levi avant de se lever, et de commencer à s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Bonne soirée, Levi, _embrasse_ Eren pour moi, s'exclama-t-elle en insistant exagérément sur le mot.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était vraiment un cas. Mais il ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans les rues de la ville - elle avait un bon fond, malgré tout. Même si elle était incapable de ranger quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était plutôt flippante et beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Levi resta encore un court moment assis sur les marches. Il faisait vraiment froid, et à force d'alterner entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, il allait probablement finir malade le lendemain. Mais tant pis. Il finit par se lever et marcha jusqu'à la station de métro.

Même schéma. Mêmes couloirs sales, même attente sur le quai, même wagons bondés et bruyants, même crissements de freins insupportables. Au moins son mal de tête s'était-il un peu calmé. Il ne trouva pas de place libre, cette fois-ci, et se contenta donc de rester debout, adossé près des portes de sortie. Les courants d'air lui tombaient dessus à chaque arrêt, mais il venait de passer tant de temps dehors qu'à ce stade, il ne sentait plus le froid.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qu'Hanji lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à se confier à elle en premier lieu. Elle savait écouter, peut être. Et elle était de bon conseil. Enfin, elle avait l'air de bon conseil, en tout cas. Qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ? "Si tu ouvrais les yeux, vous perdriez moins de temps." _Si tu ouvrais les yeux..._ Mais ouvrir les yeux, ça voulait dire admettre qu'Eren était si important que ça à ses yeux. Sauf que si Levi était là, s'il venait de passer plus d'une heure à traverser la ville en métro pour le trouver, c'était qu'il le savait déjà, qu'Eren était important. Alors, il repensa à cette idée folle qu'il avait eue à l'allée. Fou, c'était le mot. Pouvait-on parler d' _amour_ après si peu de temps ? Ce petit mot, qui semblait pourtant si insignifiant, envoyait des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Ce mot là, il le figeait sur place. Ouvrir les yeux sur ça, c'était terrorisant.

Il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était vraiment le cas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait simplement envie d'être avec Eren. Le reste, on s'en foutait, non ? Pourquoi, comment, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, si ? Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent. D'habitude, le vendredi, c'était le soir où il se posait chez lui et s'autorisait à _ne rien faire_. Il faisait des mots croisés, il lisait, il s'allongeait sur son canapé pour écouter de la musique. C'était le soir où il savait que rien d'urgent n'était prévu pour le lendemain. Le soir où il pouvait souffler un peu. Mais avec Eren, rien ne voulait se dérouler normalement. Et il se retrouvait à faire des allers-retours en métro alors qu'il gelait dehors, parce qu'il était trop con pour écouter ses sentiments et préférait rejeter la faute sur le gamin qui en était la cible. _Schwachkopf_ , lui aurait dit Isabel.

Il laissa s'écouler la presque demi-heure de trajet qui le séparait de sa destination et, alors qu'il avait craint tout au long de la semaine ces moments de solitude qui l'obligeaient à penser, il ne se posa pourtant aucune question. Il n'avait plus de doutes à faire taire, de toute façon, plus de craintes à effacer. Il ne pensait qu'à cet instant qui n'arriverait jamais assez vite, où il pourrait enfin retrouver son gamin et ne plus penser à rien d'autre que lui. Il pensait toujours que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, qu'Eren était trop jeune, que Levi était trop blasé. Mais il choisissait de l'ignorer parce que, pour une fois, il avait envie de faire comme Eren, il avait envie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, lui aussi. Toute sa vie, il avait été raisonnable, avait pesé le pour et le contre de chacune de ses actions. Pour une fois, il voulait juste faire ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était Eren, qu'il voulait. Comment avait-il pu passer cinq jours entiers à ruminer là dessus tant c'était évident ?

Levi descendit finalement du métro, un arrêt plus loin que l'arrêt habituel du Café Sina - c'était plus proche de chez Eren, d'après Hanji. Il grimpa rapidement les marches de la station. Il était trop pressé pour laisser sa jambe le retarder, et puis, le froid était un anesthésiant suffisamment puissant. Il traversa quelques avenues, dépassa plusieurs blocs, attentif aux noms des rues qui se profilaient aux coins des immeubles. Il ne lui fallut que quatre ou cinq minutes avant de se retrouver devant le bâtiment correspondant à l'adresse que l'archiviste lui avait indiquée. Et il resta planté devant bien plus longtemps que "quatre ou cinq minutes". Il n'était pas sûr de comment procéder. Devait-il sonner ? Au bout d'un moment, il n'aurait plus tellement le choix, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le bâtiment sans qu'on ne lui ouvre. Il resta bien dix minutes à fixer les boutons à côté de la porte, hésitant à en presser un. Il avait déjà repéré celui de l'appartement d'Eren. _E. Jaeger._ Le seul dont le prénom commençait par un "E". Les lettres sur l'étiquette n'étaient pas hautes, et s'étiraient plus en largeur qu'en hauteur, légèrement penchées. _Jaeger..._ Amusant, songea Levi. Il en avait eu, des étudiants qui s'appelaient _Jäger_ , quand il enseignait encore en Allemagne. C'était peut être la forme américanisée, mais ça sonnait malgré tout très germanique.

Alors qu'il restait immobile dans le froid, à fixer la porte en se maudissant de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'acheter un bonnet, une écharpe ou des gants, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir et un adolescent à peine plus grand que Levi en sortit, l'air pressé. Il avait l'air plutôt menu, et se cachait derrière des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, et heurta l'épaule du brun.

\- Oh, désolé, je-…

Mais il se stoppa quand il croisa le regard de Levi, et l'observa silencieusement. Et, automatiquement, le regard océan de l'adolescent glissa vers les genoux de Levi, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait à y vérifier, comme s'il le _connaissait_. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, agacé de se sentir scruté à ce point. Comment pouvait-il savoir, pour son genou ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

L'inconnu releva la tête vers Levi, le visage rouge de confusion.

\- Je-… Pardon, je croyais avoir fait tomber quelque chose, s'excusa-t-il. Bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. _Étrange…,_ se dit le brun avant de se souvenir que ce garçon venait d'ouvrir la porte, et il se précipita vers celle-ci pour la retenir juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. D'après ce qu'Hanji lui avait dit, l'appartement d'Eren était le 3-A. Troisième étage, donc. Bien sûr. Les escaliers, c'était vraiment le pire. Il prit donc son mal en patience, et se mit à monter lentement les marches. Et, alors qu'il passait le premier étage, puis le deuxième, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il avait cette peur légitime de se faire jeter et priait pour que les dix pour cents restants soient de son côté. Il gravit les dernières marches et se retrouva sur le palier du troisième étage. Et, avant même de se laisser temps de douter, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et frappa trois coups légers et précis contre le bois. S'il avait commencé à tergiverser, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de toquer. La voix d'Eren était rauque et peu assurée, quand elle résonna à travers la porte.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, Armin, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Le battant s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et le jeune homme resta un long moment interdit quand il tomba sur le visage du brun, là où il s'était attendu à trouver celui de son ami. Il regardait Levi en clignant des paupières, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et ce dernier remarqua qu'Eren avait les yeux rougis, et les cheveux en bataille. Il était pieds nus, et avait troqué ses vêtements de ville contre un bas de jogging gris qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des chevilles, et un t-shirt des _Chicago Bulls_ noir trop grand pour lui. Mais tout ce que Levi pouvait voir, c'était ses joues encore humides, et il n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs.

\- Lev-…, tenta le garçon - mais sa voix se cassa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer.

Il avait pleuré. Eren avait vraiment pleuré pour lui. _À cause_ de lui. Levi se détestait. Il aurait voulu effacer, brûler chacun de ces mots qu'il n'avait pas su retenir et qui étaient retombés sur Eren. Ces larmes silencieuses qui avaient sillonné le visage du gamin, elle le narguaient sans pitié, lui riaient au nez. _T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?_ Disaient-elle. Levi serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il aurait voulu réconforter Eren, faire disparaître ces odieuses larmes qui entachaient ses joues. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur de parler, de bouger, et d'aggraver encore plus la situation.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il simplement.

Parce que, finalement, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Inconsciemment, il avait baissé la tête, fixant ses mains, et triturait nerveusement la hanse de son cartable. Comme ça, il devait avoir tout l'air d'un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. C'était peut être un peu le cas. _Pardon, pardon, Eren._

Puis, un poids se laissa tomber contre lui, et il sursauta légèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il passait que déjà des bras fins l'encerclaient avec détresse. Eren avait posé son menton contre l'épaule de Levi, le serrait contre lui, et celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle se perdre sur sa nuque. Il en avait des frissons. Encore ces putain de frissons incontrôlables, que seul Eren savait déclencher, et Levi savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Eren tremblait contre lui.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois sérieux, chuchota le jeune homme contre son oreille.

Sa voix était hachée et incertaine, et Levi ouvrit les yeux à sa remarque. "Sérieux" ? Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas sérieux. Il était énervé, il n'avait pas su mesurer ses mots, c'était tout. Il n'aurait jamais pu chercher à se débarrasser volontairement, _sérieusement_ d'Eren. Il en était incapable. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il avait simplement eu besoin d'un moment pour prendre du recul. Un moment vraiment court, finalement, parce qu'il s'était vite rendu compte que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était mettre de la distance entre lui et ce garçon qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hésitant, Levi passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos d'Eren, s'agrippant à ses épaules et se laissa aller contre lui, le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Et l'adolescent resserra lui aussi son étreinte, comme pour être sûr que Levi était là, que c'était bien lui, qu'il était revenu rien que pour lui.

\- Je veux pas que tu penses que j'en ai rien à foutre, reprit Eren d'une voix précipitée, j'en ai pas rien à foutre, Levi, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé penser ça.

Il se faisait visiblement violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant Levi, ce dernier pouvait l'entendre aux sanglots qui menaçaient de trahir sa voix. "Fierté mal placée", hein ? Levi se fichait qu'Eren pleure devant lui. Il se contenterait de faire de son mieux pour le consoler. Avec lui, il se sentait prêt à tout accepter. Et ce n'était définitivement, résolument pas quelque chose qu'il accordait à tout le monde. Eren était une exception. Il faisait exception à tout.

\- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, gamin.

Ses mots se perdaient à moitié dans le tissu du t-shirt d'Eren. Il avait enfoui son visage contre la poitrine de l'adolescent, et pour une fois, il était presque reconnaissant qu'il soit plus grand que lui. Si Levi avait été quelqu'un de romantique, il aurait dit qu'ils s'accordaient, qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Mais Levi était quelqu'un de trop pragmatique pour ce genre de chose. Il savait simplement qu'il se sentait en sécurité, dans les bras d'Eren, qu'il aimait pouvoir nicher sa tête contre sa clavicule, son front contre son cou. Il aurait voulu ne jamais bouger.

\- J'ai dit que tu le méritais…, continua pourtant Eren d'une voix pleine de colère et de sanglots qu'il ne retenait plus. Je le pensais pas, je le pensais tellement pas, tu mérites rien de ce qui t'es arrivé, Levi.

\- T'as raison, même toi, je te mérite pas, plaisanta doucement Levi.

Alors Eren mit sa colère de côté, et sourit imperceptiblement contre la gorge de son aîné, et Levi se sentit prit d'une vague de soulagement. Il ne voulait que ça, voir Eren sourire.

\- Moi non plus, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, Eren, ajouta-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

Puis le silence. Un vrai silence, cette fois-ci. Un beau silence, comme ceux que Levi chérissait, de ceux qu'on préserve parce qu'ils sont bien plus vrais que des mots. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, ils avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils se contentaient de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête d'Eren calée contre le cou de Levi, celle de Levi cachée contre l'épaule d'Eren. C'était peut être une minute, c'était peut être une heure qui s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille bouger. Levi ne voulait pas bouger. Il était bien, là, à se laisser bercer par la chaleur des bras d'Eren et son odeur rassurante. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du gamin battre contre sa propre poitrine, tant il était proche. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour était si proche de qui que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour _enlacé_ quelqu'un. Même sa sœur, même ses parents, même des copines de lycée oubliées depuis longtemps. Et quand bien même, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait être aussi proche de personne d'autre. Si ce n'était pas Eren, si ce n'étaient pas ses bras minces d'adolescent, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient l'oreille, son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains qui s'agrippaient à lui et ne voulaient plus le lâcher, ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

\- Levi ? Murmura finalement le garçon.

\- Hmm, répondit-il vaguement.

\- T'as pas froid ?

Levi s'écarta un peu sans le lâcher pour autant, et releva la tête vers Eren, intrigué. Est-ce qu'il avait froid ? Maintenant que le gamin le disait, il réalisait que même son manteau était glacé d'être resté dehors aussi longtemps. Et Eren qui le tenait dans ses bras nus alors qu'il était gelé, quel idiot, songea Levi. Il se détacha du garçon et l'observa quelque secondes. Il avait un peu froid, oui. Mais ça lui importait peu - il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il tendit le bras et passa une main légère sur les joues de l'adolescent, effaçant les derniers sillons de larmes qui s'y dessinaient. Finalement, il laissa sa main reposer là, contre sa mâchoire. Avant de se souvenir que sa main était sûrement froide, elle aussi, et de la retirer à contre cœur. Eren pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il avait presque l'air inquiet.

\- Comment t'as su où j'habitais ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- J'ai demandé à Hanji, rétorqua le brun avec simplicité.

\- Hanji ? Renchérit Eren en fronçant les sourcils. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Je suis retourné au musée, elle était encore là.

Eren l'observa avec étonnement, puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois gelé si t'as passé une heure dans le métro, conclut le garçon.

Est-ce qu'Eren était en train de... Le réprimander ? Levi haussa un sourcil, légèrement amusé. C'était mignon, de voir le gamin s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça. Eren s'écarta alors de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer, un sublime sourire ayant repris possession de ses lèvres.

\- Entre, je vais faire du thé.

* * *

L'appartement d'Eren n'était pas si bordélique que ce à quoi Levi s'était attendu. Au moins, il avait l'avantage d'être relativement propre. Le gamin savait s'occuper de lui, apparemment. C'était plutôt rare. L'endroit était assez petit ; la configuration était à peu près la même que celle de chez Levi, cependant. Une pièce principale qui faisait office de salle de séjour, une petite cuisine avec juste le nécessaire et une chambre. Eren était étudiant, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus.

Levi avait laissé son manteau, son cartable et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et observait la pièce avec attention. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères si bien qu'on n'en voyait presque pas la couleur. Des livres, des livres, des livres partout. Et les étagères ne suffisaient plus, alors des tas commençaient à se former, près de la fenêtre, près du canapé ou sur des chaises inutilisées. Il y avait de tout, des romans, des livres d'Histoire, des pièces de théâtre, des bandes dessinées, des recueils de poèmes. Il se demanda si Eren les avait tous lus. Ce dernier s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine et Levi reconnaissait le sifflement caractéristique d'une bouilloire. Et il songea alors qu'il était parti si vite du Café Sina qu'il en avait oublié de payer Farlan. Tant pis, il y retournerait, de toute façon.

Distraitement, Levi contourna une pile de livres et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, niché dans le coin entre le dossier et l'accoudoir. Par habitude, il ramena sa jambe invalide contre sa poitrine et vint poser son menton sur son genou. Il s'asseyait souvent comme ça, chez lui, parce qu'il savait que cette position là était toujours confortable - même si le plus souvent, il n'avait mal que quand il était debout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren le rejoignait, les mains chargées de deux tasses de thé. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, aux côtés de Levi, et lui tendit une des deux tasses. Le brun l'accepta sans une once d'hésitation, et en but immédiatement quelques gorgées. Le liquide chaud lui brûlait la gorge, mais il le réchauffa immédiatement. Il eut fini sa tasse bien trop vite à son goût, et la posa avec regret sur la petite table basse qui faisait face au canapé, retenant un soupir. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de thé. Puis il porta son attention sur Eren, qui buvait tranquillement son thé, ses deux mains jointes autour de la tasse. Il n'était pas parti longtemps, songea Levi, mais Eren avait eu le temps de lui manquer. D'un autre côté, cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en aussi bons termes que la veille.

Eren sentit le regard de Levi peser sur lui, et tourna légèrement la tête, sa tasse figée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le thé t'a pas plu ?

Il avait cet air concerné, les sourcils un peu froncés, le nez légèrement plissé. Levi leva les yeux au ciel. _Arrête d'être aussi adorable, gamin, ton thé était parfait._ Puis sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, il écarta un bras, détournant le regard vers le mur en face de lui. Il était presque sûr que ses joues rougissaient, un peu, mais il comptait sur Eren pour considérer que c'était à cause du froid.

\- Viens là, grogna-t-il.

Alors, évidemment, Eren s'empressa de poser sa tasse sur la petite table, et se laissa tomber contre Levi, son dos contre sa poitrine, et le sourire qui illuminait son visage à ce moment là valait bien tout l'embarras du monde. Levi passa un bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier attrapait sa main libre. Il entremêla naïvement leurs doigts, et Levi fut surpris de voir à quel point sa main semblait petite et pâle dans celle d'Eren. Il aurait été difficile de faire plus contrasté que ça.

Il soupira, et vint poser son menton au sommet du crâne d'Eren. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire, et Levi sourit - ce son, il était magnifique. C'était nouveau, tout ça. Très nouveau et très soudain. Mais il se sentait bien. Il avait envie que rien ne change.

Il eut l'impression de rester des heures à demi-allongé dans ce canapé, Eren blotti contre lui. De temps en temps, ils commençaient à parler de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient d'Hanji, ils parlaient de musique, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire le lendemain. Eren se plaignait de ses profs et Levi se plaignait de ses élèves. Eren se plaignait de Jean et Levi se plaignait du métro. Eren lui dit aussi qu'Armin était passé le voir et Levi comprit alors que c'était sûrement lui, ce garçon blond qui lui avait foncé dessus en bas de l'immeuble. Alors, Eren lui parla d'Armin, et lui raconta que ce dernier avait le don de connaître mille histoires qui lui remontaient toujours le moral.

De temps en temps, ils arrêtaient de parler, et un silence reposant enveloppait le petit salon d'Eren. Levi écoutait alors la respiration paisible de l'adolescent, le laissait jouer avec sa main, caresser doucement ses doigts, tracer les lignes de sa paume. Ou alors il retirait sa main et venait la perdre dans ses cheveux châtains. Eren avait des cheveux incroyablement doux. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais ça avait visiblement le don d'énerver le gamin, alors celui-ci s'empressait de voler de nouveau la main de Levi et de venir embrasser chaque phalange avec un mélange saisissant de douceur et de fébrilité. Levi savait qu'il rougissait un peu au contact de ses lèvres, il sentait ses joues s'échauffer légèrement. Sauf que c'était amusant, d'agacer Eren, alors il recommençait, et revenait toujours caresser ses cheveux, et souriait d'entendre Eren râler gentiment.

Au bout d'un moment, la respiration du jeune homme se fit si lente et posée que Levi baissa la tête vers lui, pour le trouver endormi contre sa poitrine. Il délia délicatement leurs doigts et jeta un œil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-deux.

\- Tsk, gamin.

Levi releva la tête, jugeant la distance qui le séparait de la porte de la chambre d'Eren. _Pas trop loin._ Alors il glissa un bras sous les genoux du garçon, l'autre enroulé autour de ses épaules, et le souleva doucement. Eren avait beau être grand, il n'était pas vraiment lourd. Il traversa les quelques mètres jusqu'à la chambre et poussa d'une épaule la porte déjà entrouverte. Après avoir déposé le jeune homme sur son lit et ramené la couverture sur lui, il recula d'un pas et observa la pièce. Quelques livres, là aussi, mais des disques, surtout. Un phonographe trônait sur un petit meuble à côté du lit. Levi sourit. Il imaginait bien Eren se laisser tomber sur son lit après les cours et rester allongé, les bras en croix, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter de la musique.

Son regard retomba finalement sur Eren, qui avait inconscient tiré la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il avait l'air tellement innocent, comme ça, Levi songea qu'il pourrait passer la nuit à le regarder dormir. Il l'entendait vaguement marmonner quelques paroles dans son sommeil, sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ses cheveux retombaient sur l'oreiller comme un Soleil. _Tellement beau._ Sans trop se poser de questions, il se pencha au dessus du lit et pressa furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue tiède du garçon, avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Il était fatigué, lui aussi. Cette journée l'avait vidé. Il reprit sa place sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées contre lui. Autant rester ici, il avait raté le dernier métro, de toute façon. Une traînée de frissons glissa dans son dos - de froid, cette fois. Il espérait vraiment ne pas être malade le lendemain. Son manteau était resté dans l'entrée. _Trop loin. Fatigué._ Alors il tendit faiblement le bras vers le duffle-coat d'Eren qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé, et s'enveloppa dedans comme dans une couverture.

Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il voulait rester là, il voulait rester avec Eren, le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher. Et son manteau sentait si bon... Il sentait l'hiver, songea Levi, il sentait Eren. Il commençait à bien aimer l'hiver, finalement. C'était une saison qu'il finissait par associer irrémédiablement au garçon. Il sentait que le sommeil tentait de prendre le dessus, et ne chercha même pas à lutter. Il en avait marre de penser. Eren pouvait très bien envahir ses rêves, influencer sa vie, il le laisserait faire. Parce que tout semblait si naturel et évident, quand il était avec lui ; les gestes se faisaient tout seuls, les mots parlaient d'eux-même. Parce qu'Eren était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et qu'il tuerait pour le voir sourire encore une fois. Parce qu'il l'aimait son gamin, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se fichait des conséquences.


	6. Saturday (Partie 1)

Je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis désolée, vous avez le droit de me détester... Je crois que j'étais juste _trop_ en vacances et même pour écrire j'avais plus l'inspiration. :$

Bref, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses, c'est mal. u.u Ce chapitre sera en deux parties, parce que la journée est loin d'être terminée, eheh. (a) Puis je voulais pas vous sortir un chapitre à 25k non plus quoi. Sur ce je me tais, vous avez mieux à faire que de me lire raconter ma vie. Encore merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, même si à mes yeux c'est plus un chapitre de "transition" et il s'y passe pas grand chose, mais au prochain, j'essaierai de me rattraper. :3 Bonne lecture à toutes !

 **Roshantic:** Levi est aussi borné qu'Eren finalement, c'est pour ça que les personnages secondaires sont là, pour le secouer un peu (a) Et pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir poignarder, voici un chapitre avec beaucoup de trucs chou :3 Bonne lecture !

 **Froshe:** J'aime ton enthousiasme ! :3 Et du coup, bah... Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, c'était pas voulu :$ Bonne lecture malgré tout :)

 **.7:** Ehehe, désolée pour la fin, je me sentais pas de mettre "trop" de EreRi comme ça, ça me paraissait un peu précipité… Mais promis je me rattrape vite (surtout dans le chap qui suivra celui-là). (a)

 **kawa neko:** Merci miss ! Voici la suite, après une (très) longue attente, en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi :D

 **Personne:** Thank you :3

 **toroko-sama:** MERCI. Ta review est la meilleure. :3 Tout le temps où je la lisais je me disais "Ouiiii, elle a tout compris à ce que je voulais faire, je suis trop heureuse !" Je m'attarde pas trop, mais vraiment merci, continue d'écrire des pavés comme ça, ça me égaye mes journées :D

 **Précieuse:** Bon, à force de discuter j'ai plus grand chose à te répondre, à part qu'on devrait faire circuler une pétition pour défendre le Eren non-soumis :3 Et pour me faire pardonner du manque de EreRi dans le chap 5, voilà du Eren sexy et du Eren qui fait des trucs chou et du Levi qui fond. (a)

 **DomoNyan:** Tu es toute pardonnée, et ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis trop heureuse de voir que mon Levi est pas trop raté '-' Et j'aime bien me servir d'Hanji pour les pousser subtilement *haem* dans la bonne direction :P Je suis trop contente que tu me dises tout ça, c'est exactement comme ça que je veux que vous appréciez cette pitite histoire alors merci merci pour ta review :3

 **Angilika:** TU ES LA CINQUANTIEME REVIEWEUSE, félicitations, et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! :D Et voilà la suite, après une longue attente :$

 **leyana:** Waa, un livre ? Merci ! :3 En vrai je mets pas aussi longtemps pour update d'habitude, là c'est juste que les vacances ont réussi à aspirer toute mon inspiration n.n'

 **Hinanoyuki:** Oui ils sont meugnons :3 Et pour le coup le chapitre qui arrive c'est presque que des trucs chous, eh eh :P Eh oui, la fin approche... En espérant que tu continuera d'apprécier jusqu'à la fin :O

 **Sharla:** Tiens tiens, une elfette inconnue... ;) Bon, j'ai vérifié, Tom a réussi à survivre même avec mon léger léger léger retard (a) Encore désolée Sharla-sempai, je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de mettre aussi longtemps...

 **Androryss:** Si tu savais, ta review est de celles qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir ! Je suis toujours rassurée de voir que j'arrive à peu près à retranscrire ce que j'ai dans la tête, j'espère continuer sur cette lancée n.n Merci à toi en tout cas, j'étais en pleine déprime de l'écrivain et ça m'a remotivée :)

* * *

Quand Levi émergea vaguement du sommeil, il put aisément deviner que le jour s'était déjà levé. Et que la matinée était même déjà bien avancée. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, les rayons du Soleil se frayaient d'eux-mêmes un chemin à travers ses paupières encore closes. Pour que la lumière soit aussi vive, il devait être au moins dix heures, songea-t-il distraitement. Dix heures passées, même. Levi fronça les sourcils, encore à moitié inconscient. Dix heures passées ? On était samedi donc techniquement, ce n'était pas très grave qu'il dorme si tard, mais il ne se réveillait jamais après huit heures, d'habitude. Même fatigué, même en week-end, même en vacances, il avait toujours ce stress refoulé et cette angoisse sous-jacente qui venaient le perturber, et un organisme qui s'amusait à le tirer toujours trop tôt du sommeil. À force, ça ne l'étonnait même plus d'être le premier de son immeuble à descendre chercher son courrier ou le premier à arriver sur le quai pour prendre le métro. Aujourd'hui il avait eu droit à un peu de répit, apparemment. Jusqu'à ce que le Soleil ne vienne lui taper sur le visage.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi les rayons du Soleil venaient-ils le harceler de la sorte ? Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient toujours fermés, la nuit - c'était à peine s'il prenait le temps de les ouvrir, et il ne se souvenait pas les avoir ouverts la veille. Il soupira et tira la couverture sur sa tête en grognant, basculant sur le côté pour mieux se rouler en boule dans les draps. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de draps. Il n'y avait pas de draps, parce que Levi n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas chez lui, parce qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé d'Eren.

Toute la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappela sa dispute avec le gamin, et eut envie de se terrer encore plus sous sa couverture tant il aurait voulu effacer cet épisode de ses souvenirs. Mais Eren l'avait pardonné... C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était toujours chez lui, non ? Il se souvenait avoir porté le garçon dans son lit, et avoir plus ou moins volé son manteau pour s'emmitoufler dedans avant de s'endormir dans un coin du canapé. Sauf que ce n'était pas le manteau d'Eren qui lui tenait chaud, actuellement, c'était bien une vraie couverture. Elle sentait la lessive et le savon. _Décevant_. Le manteau d'Eren, c'était mieux. Il sentait… Et bien, Eren.

Levi écarta légèrement la couverture de son visage et tenta faiblement de soulever une paupière. _Trop de Soleil._ C'était tellement plus facile de se réveiller dans le noir, pourquoi Eren avait-il de si grandes fenêtres ? Et pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas de foutus rideaux ? Puis une ombre passa devant lui et sembla s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Alors il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avec un peu plus de conviction, et son regard tomba sur le visage d'Eren, à une trentaine de centimètres du sien. L'adolescent était debout devant le canapé et tournait le dos à la fenêtre, penché au dessus de Levi - ainsi positionné, il faisait barrage aux rayons de lumière. Il observait son aîné avec attention, les sourcils imperceptiblement relevés, ses grands yeux rivés sur lui. Le Soleil en contre-jour projetait un halo de lumière encerclant son visage, et il ne voyait presque que les contours flous de sa silhouette.

Et Levi songea qu'il n'existait probablement pas de meilleure façon de se réveiller. Aucune vision ne lui donnait plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux que celle-ci. Il avait toujours vécu seul après avoir quitté la maison de sa mère. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de _vivre avec quelqu'un_ , de se coucher en sa compagnie le soir et de se réveiller à ses côtés le matin. Mais il savait que s'il voulait se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un, c'était incontestablement, irrémédiablement Eren.

Après s'être assuré que Levi était bien réveillé, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste et se redressa, les mains sur les hanches. Il ne cachait plus les rayons du Soleil et ceux-ci vinrent de nouveau s'abattre sur le visage du brun. Par réflexe, Levi remonta à nouveau la couverture jusqu'à son front en jurant à voix basse et Eren laissa échapper un rire léger.

\- Je pensais pas que t'étais du genre à faire la grasse matinée, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je le suis pas, grommela le brun.

Il soupira, puis, vaincu, finit pas se redresser sur les coudes, et la couverture glissa jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ne se rendormirait pas, de toute façon. Jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce, il constata qu'Eren avait jeté son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il darda l'adolescent d'un regard accusateur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as enlevé ton manteau ? Demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Sa voix était enrouée de sommeil et semblait encore plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler le matin. Il n'aimait pas ça. Eren croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… Je me disais que c'était pas forcément très confortable, hésita-t-il.

\- Laisse le moi la prochaine fois, râla doucement le brun.

Il vit Eren rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du fait que Levi préfère dormir avec son manteau ou à cause des mots "la prochaine fois". Le brun se redressa finalement complètement, et la couverture tomba mollement sur ses jambes. Il passa une main sur ses yeux encore endormis avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux en bataille, les chassant de son visage. Il avait dormi d'une traite, sans jamais se réveiller, d'un sommeil profond et dénué de rêves. C'était rare, qu'il se sente aussi bien dès le matin. C'était rare qu'il se sente aussi reposé, finalement.

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu dormir ici ? S'enquit soudainement Eren.

\- Comment ça ? Marmonna vaguement Levi.

\- Pourquoi t'es resté sur le canapé alors que t'aurais pu venir dormir dans mon lit ?

Levi tourna la tête vers lui et prit le temps de l'observer, cette fois. Et il se surprit à cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Eren n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours bras croisés à côté du canapé. Sauf que cette fois, Levi remarqua ses cheveux encore humides et les gouttelettes qui glissaient le long de ses mèches sombres pour venir s'échouer sur la petite serviette blanche autour de son cou. Cette fois, il remarqua que le gamin était planté devant lui, torse nu, à lui demander avec toute l'innocence du monde pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Avec son regard enfantin et sa voix naïve. Avec sa peau parfaitement dorée, ses épaules trop décontractées, sa taille élancée, ses hanches qui se prononçaient avec délice et les exquis abdominaux qui se dessinaient sur son ventre plat.

Putain de gosse.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ça dès lors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ? Comment avait-il un jour pu trouver des _femmes_ attirantes ? C'était tellement fade et dérisoire à côté de _ça_. Il secoua doucement la tête, détournant légèrement le regard. Eren lui avait posé une question, non ? Que lui avait-il demandé ? Il avait oublié.

Putain de gosse qui sort de la douche et ne prend pas la peine de s'habiller correctement. Au moins avait-il pris le temps d'enfiler un jean. C'était toujours ça de moins qui attirait le regard.

"Pourquoi t'es pas venu dormir dans mon lit ?" C'était ça, la question, non ? Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. C'était vrai, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller dormir sur le canapé ? _C'est un gamin, c'était pas raisonnable._ Certes, mais lorgner sur son torse comme il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas nécessairement raisonnable non plus. _C'est_ le _gamin, c'est pas pareil._ Certes, mais _le_ gamin s'avérait sublime à tout point de vue, et il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de passer la nuit à ses côtés, après réflexion. S'il n'était pas si jeune et n'avait pas l'air si candide. Levi soupira. Eren n'avait qu'à pas être si parfait, aussi.

Puis, brusquement, des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes et il dut retenir un sursaut. Eren s'était à nouveau penché au dessus du canapé et avait agrippé sa nuque, l'attirant à lui de sa main droite. La gauche s'était posée délicatement sur sa joue et il taquinait les mèches noir d'encre qui s'égaraient sur sa tempe. Et il l'embrassait avec cette ferveur adolescente qui avait le don de faire battre plus vite le cœur de Levi et de piétiner sa raison. _Pas si candide, finalement._

Eren était outrageusement précis, c'était frustrant. Levi le surprenait à mordiller effrontément sa lèvre inférieure, et il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il hésita une demi-seconde, mais finit par abdiquer et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon, l'incitant presque à se baisser un peu plus vers lui. Les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient des cheveux d'Eren glissaient sur les avant-bras de Levi. Et ce dernier finit par rendre au garçon un baiser presque aussi passionné que le sien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs langues ne se retrouvent et ne commencent à se chercher. Eren était taquin et joueur - mais Levi était furtif et sournois, et ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Mais la main d'Eren glissait doucement sur sa joue, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, pour finir dans son cou avant de se glisser légèrement sous le col de son pull. Ses doigts étaient frais et légers, et laissaient une traînée de frissons sur la peau de Levi, partout où ils la touchaient. Le canapé s'affaissa légèrement à côté du brun quand Eren vint y appuyer un genou, se baissant toujours plus. Il finit par se baisser suffisamment pour contraindre Levi à se rallonger, et se tenait presque au dessus de lui. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, ne s'écartant qu'infimement, le temps d'une seconde, pour chercher instinctivement de l'air, avant de se retrouver de nouveau. C'était comme deux jours plus tôt, au musée, cette même chaleur diffuse qui se propageait dans sa poitrine, ce même sentiment de sécurité à savoir les bras d'Eren autour de lui. Sauf que c'était mieux qu'au musée, parce qu'Eren était torse nu et que les doigts de Levi dansaient distraitement entre ses omoplates, survolaient ses épaules - et, comme ça, il savait que le gamin en avait des frissons tout autant que lui. C'était mieux, parce que Levi avait moins peur de le laisser faire, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait envie d'être là, et qu'il aurait voulu passer chaque jour de sa putain de vie à embrasser Eren, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il tiqua cependant quand le second genou de l'adolescent l'enjamba et qu'il se retrouva coincé, Eren à demi assis sur ses hanches, une main perdue quelque part sous le col de son pull. Levi cessa alors ses caresses dans le dos nu du garçon et vint agripper une poignée de cheveux châtains à la base de son crâne. Il le tira fermement en arrière, et Eren sembla tellement déçu qu'il eu presque envie de le serrer dans ses bras. _Presque_ , parce qu'il savait que le gamin en tirerait trop facilement avantage. Il le regardait avec ses beaux yeux émeraude pleins de contrariété, fronçant les sourcils, et une moue boudeuse avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Et Levi se força à ne pas regarder là, parce que ça lui donnait littéralement envie de les dévorer.

\- M'embrasse pas comme ça alors que je suis à peine réveillé et que tu sors juste de la douche, gamin, râla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 _C'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale._

\- Mais t'avais l'air distrait, se défendit le garçon avec innocence.

\- Évidemment que je suis distrait quand tu te balades à moitié à poil, soupira le brun.

Eren haussa un sourcil avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire - mais Levi avait bien remarqué la légère couleur rosée qu'avaient pris ses pommettes.

\- Je suis chez moi, je peux faire ce que je veux, annonça-t-il simplement.

Levi agrippa les deux pans de serviette qui pendaient de part et d'autre du cou de l'adolescent, et le tira légèrement vers lui, de sorte à ce que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

\- Va t'habiller, gronda-t-il.

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit une goutte d'eau pour cascader le long d'une mèche de cheveux châtains et pour venir s'écraser sur le bout du nez de Levi - et ainsi détruire partiellement sa crédibilité. Levi soupira bruyamment. Eren se contenta de sourire toujours un peu plus et, avec un naturel déconcertant, lécha furtivement la gouttelette du nez du brun. Puis il se redressa et descendit du canapé avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Levi troublé sur son canapé. _Innocent, tu parles._ Ce gamin n'avait rien d'innocent. C'était l'incarnation de la malice et de la tentation.

Le brun passa ses jambes par dessus le canapé et s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux. Son regard glissa habituellement sur sa montre et il dû la regarder à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr de ce qu'il y lisait. Onze heures trente-sept. Il avait dormi toute la matinée. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis... Il ne savait même pas, ce n'était peut être même jamais arrivé. Mais quelque part, il savait que cette semaine l'avait dépossédé de toute son énergie. Peut être avait-il mérité de dormir un peu plus longtemps, pour une fois. _Tsk. De quoi tu te plains ?_

Il étira distraitement ses bras au dessus de sa tête et son épaule émit un craquement sec. Puis il finit par se lever et arpenta lentement la pièce, observant les tas de livres qui croisaient son chemin. La plupart, il les avait déjà lus ou les connaissait au moins de nom. Une première de couverture au sommet d'une pile attira cependant son attention, bien différente des autres. Elle était chargée de dessins, de montages bleues et de forêts vertes, encadrée d'une frise de symboles étranges qui ressemblaient fortement à des runes. _The Hobbit._ Levi haussa un sourcil. Curieux titre.

\- Tu l'as lu ? Résonna la voix d'Eren dans son dos.

Levi secoua négativement la tête. Aux bruissements de pas sur la moquette, il devina que le garçon se rapprochait de lui. Ce dernier vint se planter derrière lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son aîné. Levi l'observa du coin de l'œil. Eren portait un simple tee-shirt en coton écru dont le col bâillait légèrement, et un cardigan en laine bleu foncé, si foncé qu'il en était presque noir. Il s'était débarrassé de sa serviette et s'en était visiblement servi pour sécher vigoureusement ses cheveux tant ceux-ci étaient ébouriffés. Levi se perdit un instant dans ses yeux. Ils attrapaient les rayons du Soleil et, d'aussi près, Levi pouvait voir les mille nuances de bleu et de vert qui illuminaient ses iris. Il avait presque l'impression de voir les couleurs _bouger_. C'était fascinant.

\- Techniquement, c'est un livre pour enfant, mais il est vraiment bien, reprit Eren. Enfin, tu sais, si tu aimes la magie, les nains et les dragons.

Levi détacha à contre-cœur son regard de l'adolescent et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le livre. Ça ne coûtait rien de le lire, au moins pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner.

\- Je te le prête si tu veux, conclut le garçon.

Et il embrassa rapidement sa joue, juste à côté de son oreille, avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine de sa démarche sautillante - il semblait bien trop énergique et de bien trop bonne humeur dès le matin. Levi serra le livre entre ses doigts, conscient qu'il n'entendait pratiquement plus que son cœur qui battait avec fracas contre ses tympans. Il avait l'impression qu'Eren laissait une marque brûlante sur sa peau à chaque simple contact. Ce gamin lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

Le brun soupira longuement et traversa le salon jusqu'à la table ronde, poussée dans un coin de la pièce. Sur le mur au dessus d'elle était accroché un petit cadre métallique vieilli dont la couleur tendait vers le bronze et qui attira son attention. Il protégeait une photographie en noir et blanc. Le type de photo de famille que tout le monde avait chez soit - Levi en avait probablement laissées quelques unes dans son ancien appartement et il était sûr qu'il y en avait toujours plusieurs chez sa mère. On y voyait une version miniature d'Eren, aux joues plus rebondies et au visage plus rond. Mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas, ils n'avaient absolument pas changé. Le gamin devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Il souriait de toutes ses dents - enfin, presque, il lui manquait une ou deux dents de lait qui venaient sûrement de tomber. Il portait une salopette et une chemise à manches courtes. Et il avait l'air tellement heureux, Levi ne put réprimer un sourire attendri.

Sur la photo, il était entouré d'un couple que Levi devinait facilement comme étant ses parents. Son père, assis à sa droite, s'avérait être un homme à l'allure plutôt singulière. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, probablement châtains comme son fils, ramenés en une petite queue de cheval, des lunettes rondes qui glissaient légèrement sur son nez droit, et une fine moustache. Il ne souriait pas particulièrement, mais donnait l'impression d'une personne calme, posée, presque détachée. À la droite d'Eren se tenait sa mère. C'était une femme au sourire doux, à l'air qui se voulait serein mais ne l'était jamais totalement. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Eren. Ou, Eren lui ressemblait beaucoup, plutôt. Ils avaient tous les deux ces yeux immenses à la forme si particulière, et ce nez petit et puérilement retroussé. Étrangement, en dépit du noir et blanc, Levi remarqua qu'aucun de ses deux parents n'avaient les yeux verts comme lui. Ceux de ses parents semblaient bien plus sombres, bien plus _banals_ , à défaut d'autre mot.

Contournant la table, Levi aperçut trois autres cadres sur le mur voisin. Deux d'entre eux semblaient plutôt récents. Dans l'un, on trouvait un Eren entouré de ses amis de lycée, tous vêtus des traditionnels toges et chapeaux des jeunes diplômés. Il y reconnaissait vaguement Jean et la petite blonde qui était inscrite à son cours. La photo datait d'à peine six mois, donc. Dans l'autre, il y avait trois adolescents. Eren, une brune aux yeux légèrement tombants qui devait être sa cousine Mikasa, et le petit blond que Levi avait croisé la veille, Armin. Levi observa longtemps cette photo là. Elle était plutôt simple, pourtant. Sobre, mais incroyablement belle. Eren était magnifique, même en noir et blanc. Sur la dernière image, on retrouvait Eren et sa mère, et le gamin avait l'air encore plus jeune que sur la toute première photo - six ou sept ans, peut être, pas plus. Sa mère souriait franchement, cette fois, elle riait presque. Et Eren, Eren il faisait une grimace affreusement adorable, les doigts à moitié dans la bouche et les yeux pétillants.

Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par sortir de la cuisine pour venir le rejoindre et, comme la veille, il était armé de deux tasses pleines. Il poussa une chaise d'un coup de pied et s'y assit, tendant une tasse à Levi - ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle contenait, Eren ne l'avait jamais vu boire autre chose que du thé de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda gaiement le garçon.

\- Ta tête d'idiot, répliqua Levi en s'asseyant à son tour.

Eren secoua doucement la tête et s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de sa propre boisson quand une odeur désagréable et bien trop caractéristique vint chatouiller le nez de Levi. Il fusilla du regard la tasse que tenait l'adolescent, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ose espérer que c'est pas du café que t'es sur le point de boire, déclara-t-il.

Le châtain s'immobilisa, le bras en l'air, et observa sa tasse à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis il regarda Levi, puis sa tasse à nouveau, essayant de comprendre où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire une erreur.

\- S-Si, pourquoi ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Ne t'imagine même pas m'embrasser si tu bois ça, répondit calmement Levi.

Et il commença à boire tranquillement son thé. Il avait déjà bu du café deux jours plus tôt, faute d'autre chose. Hors de question qu'il doive supporter ce goût là deux fois dans la même semaine. Une fois, c'était déjà trop. Il priait silencieusement pour qu'Eren se débarrasse de la boisson. Ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. Mais c'était tellement agréable, d'embrasser Eren, il ne voulait pas que le goût du café vienne imprégner ses lèvres et tout gâcher.

Et comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Eren ne mit qu'une demi seconde avant de se décider et de bondir de sa chaise. Il retrouva presque en courant le chemin de la cuisine, l'air résolument déterminé. Un instant plus tard, Levi pouvait entendre le contenu de la tasse se déverser dans l'évier, et ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Les réactions d'Eren étaient toujours si impulsives et imprévisibles. Il avait ce côté instinctif et spontané, et se fichait de le laisser prendre le dessus - alors que Levi, lui, s'efforçait de réprimer le sien autant que possible. Ça avait son charme, dans un sens. Eren ne se prenait pas la tête. Il se contentait de laisser son instinct prendre les décisions à sa place. Levi était forcé d'admirer ça. Ou de le trouver stupide. Tout dépendait de la situation. Mais ça devait être reposant de se laisser guider par ses impulsions comme ça. Et Eren avait ce même effet reposant et apaisant sur Levi, finalement. Comme si rien n'était grave, comme si on trouverait toujours un moyen de rectifier le tir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren rejoignait à nouveau le salon et retrouvait sa place à la table. Sa tasse était vide de café, au plus grand bonheur de Levi, et était désormais remplie de chocolat chaud. Il en but une gorgée et grimaça tant le liquide lui avait brûlé la langue. Il poussa la tasse devant lui, et croisa les bras sur la table, observant son aîné avec des yeux brillants.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as envie de faire ? Demanda-t-il avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de faire ? C'était une question plutôt inattendue. On lui demandait rarement son avis sur la question. Ou plutôt, il y avait rarement quelqu'un présent pour lui demander son avis. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il faisait de ses samedis n'était jamais très palpitant. Parfois, il en profitait pour aller acheter de quoi remplir son réfrigérateur. Au pire, il restait chez lui à traîner sans aucun but précis. Au mieux, il allait faire un tour à la librairie au coin de la rue. En somme, rien d'exaltant. Alors ce qu'il avait envie de faire... Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire, ce serait forcément mieux que la monotonie de ce à quoi il était habitué - et puis, Eren serait là.

\- Ça m'est égal, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je te fais confiance.

Eren sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, jouant pensivement avec la manche de son cardigan. Il baissa finalement les yeux vers ses mains.

\- D'habitude, le samedi, je vais voir ma mère, souffla le garçon.

Levi resta silencieux, parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des parents du garçon. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de leurs parents ni de leur passé tout court, en fait. Levi se posait des questions, des fois. Eren lui avait dit que sa mère était morte il y a trois ans de cela. Il avait donc quinze ans, et plus personne pour veiller sur lui. Il se demandait comment le gamin avait fait pour se débrouiller jusque là en continuant d'aller au lycée. Il supposait que l'adolescent avait pu compter sur Mikasa et ses parents. Il ne savait pas si Eren avait encore de la famille, à part eux - des grands-parents quelque part, peut être ?

En fait, il ne savait pas grand chose sur Eren en dehors de ce que le garçon voulait bien partager avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas proche de ce jeune homme au sourire contagieux. Mais, même si c'était vraiment le cas à ses yeux, même s'il se sentait proche de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le sentiment de le connaître. Eren dégageait cette impression de familiarité, cette aura qui inspire la confiance, et Levi se sentait bien quand il était là. Il se sentait chez lui. À sa place. Pourtant, Eren et lui, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Levi ne connaissait pas Eren comme ses amis ou Hanji. Et Eren ne connaissait pas Levi parce que personne ne connaissait Levi. _Eren_ , c'était un nom, un visage auquel l'attribuer, le résumé d'un passé avoué en quelques mots, et une présence, surtout. Une présence que Levi ne voulait pas lâcher, une présence chaleureuse, un sourire amical, une caresse déplacée. Il se sentait proche de ce gamin, même avec le peu de chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, même avec le peu de choses qu'il savait sur lui, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de le savoir près de lui, besoin de son caractère indompté, de ses mots, de ses rires, qui le complétaient au point qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir jusque là vécu qu'à moitié.

La voix d'Eren brisa finalement le court silence qui s'était imposé dans le salon, et Levi s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête.

\- Tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sans vraiment oser lever les yeux vers Levi.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, un peu étonné. Eren lui proposait de venir avec lui sur la tombe de sa mère ? C'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait... Seul, normalement. Ou en famille. Levi se souvenait que sa propre mère insistait pour qu'ils se rendent tous les trois au cimetière rendre visite à leur père, un dimanche par mois. Même si Levi n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de son père - les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient ceux d'un homme plutôt bon vivant, perché sur un escabeau en train de ranger des livres. Et Isabel, elle ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu. C'était plutôt une occasion pour eux de sortir tous les trois, un prétexte pour avoir quelque chose à partager. Levi n'avait jamais vraiment considéré la chose comme _rendre visite à son père_.

Mais pour Eren, c'était peut être différent ? C'était sûrement différent, c'était forcément plus qu'un simple prétexte. Eren avait cette étincelle de nostalgie dans les yeux quand il parlait de sa mère, qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au fait qu'il l'avait vraiment aimée, profondément. Et qu'il l'aimait probablement toujours, d'ailleurs. C'était beau, quelque part, des sentiments aussi forts que ceux-là. Pour quelqu'un comme Levi, qui ne laissait personne l'approcher, ça semblait presque irréel. Aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à être incapable d'y renoncer, même après la mort, continuer à éprouver cette même affection, cette même tendresse que même le temps n'arrivait pas à faner. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu ça. Il n'avait jamais tenu à quelqu'un au point d'y rester attaché même après la mort. Il avait aimé sa sœur, bien sûr, mais lui n'était pas comme Eren - elle était partie et il n'y avait plus de sœur à aimer, alors il ne s'accrochait pas. Aimer quelqu'un comme Eren aimait sa mère, il en était incapable. Même si c'était Isabel.

 _Même si c'est Eren ?_

Levi secoua la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de thé pour tenter de chasser cette pensée là de sa tête. Eren lui avait fait faire beaucoup de choses dont il se serait cru incapable, en un temps finalement très limité. À commencer par le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit sur son canapé. Levi n'avait _jamais_ dormi ailleurs que chez lui. Mais Eren semblait avoir rayé le mot _jamais_ de son vocabulaire. Si c'était avec lui, Levi se sentait prêt à tout tenter. Même l'aimer si fort qu'il pourrait mourir et qu'il l'aimerait toujours autant. Même ça, même ça il s'en sentait capable. C'était effrayant. Presque aussi effrayant que l'idée qu'Eren puisse mourir tout court.

\- Levi ?

Il releva la tête trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Eren l'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait dû remarquer que Levi faisait souvent ça sans même s'en rendre compte. Se mettre à réfléchir longtemps, en fixant le vide. Et il oubliait de répondre, des fois, parce qu'il avait visiblement cessé d'écouter la question.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Répéta calmement Eren avec un demi-sourire.

Ah oui. Sa mère. _Concentre toi, putain._

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en observant distraitement le fond de thé qui tournoyait au fond de sa tasse.

Samedi. Rien de prévu. Envie de passer du temps avec le gamin. Et c'était quelque chose d'important, pour lui. Il n'allait pas dire non.

Ils finirent silencieusement leurs boissons respectives, puis Levi emporta les tasses vides dans la cuisine pour les laver avant qu'Eren n'ait le temps de protester. Ce dernier soupirant légèrement avant de se lever et de s'éclipser quelques secondes dans sa chambre. Après avoir laissé la vaisselle égoutter près de l'évier, Levi se sécha rapidement les mains et entreprit de récupérer le livre d'Eren, laissé sur la table, pour le glisser dans son cartable, toujours posé dans l'entrée. Il enfila son manteau, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements, quand Eren le rejoignit. Lui aussi avait revêtu son manteau, avait vissé sur son crâne un bonnet de laine rouge bordeaux, et était en train de s'emmêler dans une écharpe de la même couleur.

Il s'immobilisa dans l'entrée et observa Levi d'un air pensif, avant de dénouer lentement l'écharpe de son cou. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Puis Eren fit un pas vers lui, une extrémité d'écharpe dans chaque main, et entoura Levi de ses bras. Il enroula doucement la laine autour de son cou, deux fois, et l'ajusta d'un simple nœud, puis se recula sous le regard interdit de son aîné. Eren sourit, et Levi se détourna vers la porte - il ne voulait pas que le gamin s'aperçoive que ses joues étaient en train de prendre la même teinte que le tissu. Alors, Eren sourit encore plus. Il avait vu, cet idiot, évidemment.

\- Il fait froid, précisa le garçon avec malice.

\- Ouais, merci, murmura Levi.

Et il enfonça son menton dans l'écharpe autant que possible. _Arrête d'être aussi adorable, arrête d'être aussi gentil, arrête d'être aussi parfait._ Ça le rendait fou. Un gamin comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dû exister.

Eren poussa la porte de l'appartement avec ce même sourire insupportable et laissa Levi passer devant lui avant de la refermer. Puis ils prirent plus de cinq minutes pour descendre les trois étages, parce que Levi voulait se débarrasser des escaliers aussi vite que possible, mais qu'Eren le reprenait dès qu'il se dépêchait. "Tu vas te faire mal pour rien", qu'il disait. Et Levi se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ils poussèrent finalement la porte vitrée en bas de l'immeuble, et Levi dû retenir un long soupir quand il constata la couche de neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs. Évidemment, il avait dû neiger toute la nuit, vu le froid de la veille. Il remercia silencieusement Eren une nouvelle fois pour l'écharpe - elle n'était pas de trop. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par les dix centimètres de glace qui jonchaient les rues, et emboîta le pas à Levi pour se diriger vers - probablement - le métro.

Et effectivement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une station que Levi ne connaissait pas, quelques blocs plus loin. Un métro était vite arrivé, et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et ça semblait tellement naturel, maintenant, qu'ils ne se posaient même la question. Eren prenait le siège côté fenêtre, pour avoir une excuse pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Levi - bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement besoin d'excuse, Levi le laissait faire de toute façon. Ce dernier prenait le siège côté couloir, et essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce gamin qui venait toujours plus près, comme s'il n'y avait jamais de limite. Même si au fond, Levi savait qu'il avait décidé de passer lui-même la limite quand il était revenu s'excuser, la veille. Il ne serait pas revenu s'il ne pensait pas que c'était important. Il ne serait pas revenu s'il ne tenait pas à Eren, même un peu. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il ne serait pas revenu. Mais c'était Eren. C'était différent. Avec lui, c'était toujours différent. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il s'en fichait. Ce serait mentir, et pas qu'un peu - un mensonge éhonté, absurde, ridicule.

Levi soupira légèrement. Il ne s'en fichait pas. Alors il attrapa furtivement la main du jeune homme, qui reposait tranquillement sur sa cuisse comme une invitation, et serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens. Il détourna cependant vivement la tête quand il vit Eren lever les yeux vers lui avec étonnement. Plutôt vendre son âme au diable que d'admettre ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais le regard surpris du garçon se mua rapidement en un sourire simplement heureux, et il s'enfonça dans son siège avec cet air trop attendri et ces pommettes trop rosées, alors que son pouce venait doucement caresser le dos de la petite main de Levi. Tout semblait trop naturel.

Il n'y avait pratiquement qu'eux, dans la rame. Les seuls autres voyageurs étaient une vieille femme qui avait sorti de son sac un tricot pour passer le temps pendant le trajet, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à moitié mort sur son siège, en train de récupérer de sa probable soirée de la veille et qui sentait l'alcool dans tout le wagon. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et profitaient du silence parasité du métro.

Levi n'avait jamais pris cette ligne là. Elle descendait bien au sud de la ville, jusqu'à Brooklyn. L'absence de passagers sur les quais accéléra leur trajet, puisque presque personne ne montait ou ne descendait, et le métro repartait donc immédiatement à chaque station. Il leur fallut attendre cependant plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'Eren ne finisse par se lever. Instinctivement, il tenta de lâcher la main de son aîné alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes de sortie, mais Levi se contenta de s'agripper puérilement à ses doigts, et de le suivre sur le quai. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement embarrassant - surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'Eren adorait ça. Mais tant pis. On était déjà samedi, alors tant pis, Levi aurait tout le temps de rester froid et sérieux plus tard - pour l'instant, il voulait juste rester avec Eren, autant que possible, même si ça incluait faire des choses embarrassantes.

Ils quittèrent la station pour retrouver le froid des rues, et leurs chaussures crissaient désagréablement sur la neige. D'épais nuages blancs fendaient le ciel, comme du coton, et le Soleil pointait le bout de son nez régulièrement avant de retourner se cacher. Levi n'était venu que quelques fois à Brooklyn, mais c'était un quartier vraiment agréable, en fait. L'architecture des bâtiments différait légèrement de celle des immeubles de Manhattan, il y avait un peu moins de monde, aussi. Mais même le peu de passants qu'ils croisaient se privait pas de leur jeter des regards étranges.

D'un autre côté, c'était compréhensible. Ils avaient probablement l'air étranges tous les deux, tout simplement. Ce gamin qui rayonnait de bonheur et parlait trop fort, et ce petit brun qui boitillait silencieusement derrière lui, et leurs doigts qui s'accrochaient comme si c'était normal de faire ça en public. Levi n'avait jamais fait ça, et ne l'aurait jamais fait si ça n'avait pas été Eren. Il détestait voir des couples traverser le campus en se tenant la main, il trouvait ça inutile et ridicule, ils avaient tout le temps de faire ça entre eux sans être obligés de cracher leur bonheur au visage de n'importe qui daignerait les regarder. Mais Levi, il savait qu'Eren et lui, ils n'avaient plus de temps. Pas assez en tout cas. Et inconsciemment, il avait besoin de savoir qu'Eren était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas qu'un rêve, qu'il n'était pas parti. Alors oui, les gens chuchotaient sur leur passage, parce que deux hommes ne se tiennent pas par la main, parce que ce n'est pas socialement _acceptable_ , et oui, c'était toujours inutile et ridicule, mais Levi s'en foutait parce qu'au moins, Eren était encore là.

Ils marchèrent dans la neige encore un petit moment et, là où Levi se contentait de soupirer légèrement, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver dès qu'un inconnu les croisait en fronçant les sourcils avec dégoût ou en pinçant le nez avec suffisance. "Les gens sont tellement stupides", marmonnait-il. _Oui, gamin. Les gens sont stupides et c'est visiblement pas prêt de changer._ Les gens n'étaient pas tous comme Hanji, comme Erwin ou Farlan ou Armin. Ils ne comprenaient pas, et ne voulaient pas essayer de comprendre. Ils avaient la tête remplie de clichés et ne faisaient rien d'autre que de cataloguer les inconnus dans des boîtes aux critères bien définis. Mais Levi n'entrait jamais dans aucune boîte. Il n'y avait pas de critères pré-définis qui correspondaient à "immigré allemand en froid avec la vie, récemment devenu dépendant d'un gamin qui ne sait pas s'arrêter de sourire". Alors Levi on finissait par lui coller des étiquettes chargées de préjugés, parce que c'était plus rapide que de se demander qui il était vraiment. Souvent, c'était "étranger". Des fois, c'était "dépressif". Aujourd'hui, c'était probablement "homosexuel". Peu importe. Il ne cherchait ni l'amitié, ni l'approbation, ni même le respect des autres, de toute façon. Il avait Eren. Il ne voulait rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme finit par s'arrêter au coin d'une rue et, sans prévenir, tira Levi dans une petite boutique qui en faisait l'angle. À l'intérieur, ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour deviner qu'ils étaient entrés chez un fleuriste. La pièce était emplie d'odeurs de plantes en tout genres. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, et Eren lâcha doucement - trop doucement - la main de Levi, comme s'il avait peur de le casser en le lâchant trop vite. Le froid s'empara de ses doigts alors qu'Eren s'éloignait à peine, et il glissa rapidement sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'empressa de préciser le garçon.

Puis il disparut vers le comptoir, et Levi se contenta de s'adosser dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'attendre. Un vieil homme au crâne rasé, affublé d'une étrange moustache, était assis derrière la caisse, un journal ouvert devant lui, une tasse de café à portée de main. Il finit par lever la tête en remarquant le client qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Bonjour, Eren, s'exclama-t-il, comme d'habitude j'imagine ?

Ses yeux se plissaient quand il souriait. Il avait ces petites rides au coin des paupières, que les sourires ont gravées dans la peau, et que partagent les gens heureux. Eren lui répondit quelque chose mais il tournait le dos à Levi et sa voix ne portait pas jusqu'à lui. Le brun se désintéressa de la conversation et se mit à observer les compositions florales qui longeaient les murs autour de lui. Il aimait bien les fleurs. Elles avaient cette grâce calme et fière, derrière laquelle se cachait un inévitable sentiment de fragilité. Un peu comme Levi. Levi aurait pu être une rose. Une rose blanche, forte, hautaine et indifférente, et pleine d'épines

qu'on n'ose pas approcher. Mais qui se fane inévitablement si elle est laissée de côté trop longtemps.

Il vit le vieil homme disparaître dans ce qu'il supposait être la réserve. "Comme d'habitude" avait-il dit. Eren devait probablement venir ici toutes les semaines, alors. À chaque fois qu'il allait voir sa mère. Le gérant de la boutique réapparu moins d'une minute plus tard, un bouquet dans chaque main. Il les tendit tous les deux à Eren et celui-ci sortit un billet de sa poche pour le glisser sur le comptoir avant de se saisir des fleurs. Il remercia et salua le vieillard avant de rejoindre Levi dans l'entrée. Il tenait dans sa main droite un large bouquet d'œillets - il devait y en avoir une vingtaine, des roses et des blancs mélangés. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait un bouquet plus petit, plus compact, chargé d'une multitude de toutes petites fleurs de couleur bleu électrique. Levi ne s'y connaissait pas assez en plantes pour en deviner le nom, cependant.

Ils passèrent la porte de la boutique et se retrouvèrent dehors à nouveau. Eren se remit à marcher, et Levi le suivait de près, pas totalement à ses côtés, mais pas totalement derrière lui non plus. Eren le faisait beaucoup marcher, songea-t-il. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'il s'en serait plaint depuis longtemps. Mais le gamin, il voulait bien le suivre sans broncher dans tout New York s'il le lui demandait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et, s'il avait eu vraiment mal en début de semaine, il sentait que son genou commençait à s'y réhabituer, maintenant. Le peu de médecins qu'il avait vus le lui avaient dit - techniquement, plus il marchait, et plus il récupérait vite. Et d'avoir marché toute la semaine avec Eren, jusque chez Marco, jusqu'au musée, jusqu'à chez lui, dans les couloirs du métro, il avait déjà moins mal qu'avant. Il devrait peut être songer à sortir plus souvent.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Ce gamin avait vraiment sur lui une influence... Étrange. Presque trop positive. Eren lui indiqua d'un vague mouvement de la main que le cimetière se trouvait "par là bas", à approximativement trois minutes de marche. Alors qu'ils traversaient tranquillement les rues, il lui expliqua distraitement que Mr Pixis, le fleuriste, avait été le professeur de son père à la fac de médecine - et plus tard, il avait connu personnellement ses parents. Puis il avait pris sa retraite et avait décidé de se poser ici pour ouvrir sa boutique de fleurs. Une envie qui l'avait pris, comme ça. Le quartier était plutôt calme, beaucoup de jeunes couples venaient s'y installer, il y avait suffisamment d'endroits où laisser les enfants s'amuser. Eren et ses parents avaient eux-mêmes vécu dans un petit appartement, pas très loin de là où Levi et lui se trouvaient actuellement, précisa le jeune homme. "C'est là que j'ai appris à faire du vélo", plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une petite place cerclée d'arbres. "Et c'est là que je suis tombé la première fois", ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton une zone de la chaussée, déformée de bosses et de creux. Levi sourit. Eren avait tout l'air du gamin qui fonce sans réfléchir parce qu'il est trop pressé et trop impulsif pour se donner la peine de penser, et qui finit en pleurant parce qu'au final, tout lui retombe dessus.

Ils finirent par rejoindre l'imposant portail de style gothique qui surplombait de toute sa hauteur l'entrée du cimetière. Eren ne parlait plus, il se contentait de laisser ses pieds le guider sur un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir malheureusement emprunté trop souvent. Levi observait autour de lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ce n'était jamais lui qui avait quelque chose à dire, de toute façon.

L'endroit était… Étrange. On se serait cru plus dans un parc que dans un cimetière, en fait. Des arbres, des fleurs, des buissons partout, et des pierres tombales posées ici et là, en désordre, alignées sans logique apparente. C'était immense. Levi n'aimait pas les cimetières, ils avaient tendance à lui donner la nausée, mais ici il ne retrouvait pas cette atmosphère de _mal-être_. C'était juste calme, paisible. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes, sur les chemins de pierres blanches. Plusieurs vieillards, quelques hommes solitaires, beaucoup plus de femmes probablement veuves, jeunes ou plus âgées, parfois seules, parfois avec leurs enfants.

Ils contournèrent un petit lac qui, lui aussi, semblait se trouver là sans raison particulière. Et Eren ne disait toujours rien. Il était particulièrement silencieux, ce matin-là. Lui qui avait l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire à longueur de temps…

Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher et Levi, qui ne prêtait plus attention à grand chose, manqua de le heurter. L'adolescent pivota d'un quart de tour vers son aîné, et lui sourit simplement. Puis il s'avança doucement vers une des stèles, à quelques mètres des berges du lac. Levi le suivait prudemment, sans trop se rapprocher, sans trop s'éloigner non plus, incapable de savoir s'il ferait mieux de laisser à Eren un moment seul ou bien tout le contraire.

Il observa donc le jeune homme s'avancer jusqu'à se tenir à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la pierre. Une pierre simple, plantée dans l'herbe sans plus de prétention. Eren resta immobile quelques secondes, dos à Levi, puis finit par s'accroupir. Il déposa le bouquet d'œillets au pied de la tombe, l'échangeant contre celui qui s'y trouvait déjà - le même bouquet, fané, probablement celui qu'il avait apporté la semaine précédente.

\- Salut, maman, murmura le garçon à mi-voix avant de marquer un silence. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis pas venu ici... Mais c'est peut être juste parce qu'il s'est passé un millier de choses depuis samedi dernier.

Levi jouait d'une main avec les franges de l'écharpe d'Eren, regardant vaguement autour de lui le cimetière enneigé. Il avait l'impression d'être quelque peu de trop. Il sentait qu'il aurait été préférable qu'Eren soit seul à ce moment là. Levi n'apportait qu'une présence encombrante et inutile à ce moment de recueil que le jeune homme n'aurait dû partager avec personne. Le brun n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

\- Par quoi commencer…, reprit le châtain alors que sa voix se perdait à moitié dans le vent. C'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle mais ça fait presque une semaine qu'on est officiellement en guerre. Je dois partir demain alors c'est probablement la dernière fois que je viens te voir avant un moment.

Inconsciemment, Levi sentit son poing se serrer et ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau. Si c'était pour entendre Eren dire ça, il préférait rentrer chez lui tout de suite. _D'un autre côté, il a pas tort..._ Non, c'était vrai, Eren n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en parler. _C'est pas en arrêtant d'en parler que ça rendra les choses moins réelles._ Levi ferma les yeux, la mâchoire trop contractée pour que cela semble naturel. _Pense pas à ça._

\- Je lui ai déjà dit de pas s'embêter avec ça mais Armin t'apportera sûrement des fleurs en venant voir son grand-père, continua Eren avec un sourire d'excuse.

Levi ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, fixant la surface trop lisse du petit lac devant eux. Aux alentours de midi, le Soleil atteignait son zénith et venait se refléter dans l'eau, tâche floue de lumière au milieu des vaguelettes - un miracle que le lac n'ait pas encore gelé, d'ailleurs. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Eren une seconde plus tôt. "Je dois partir demain." Pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi si tôt ? C'était bien lundi qu'il avait rencontré Eren, non ? Et lundi, il lui avait bien dit qu'il partait dans une semaine, non ? Alors, certes, on pouvait considérer que, de lundi à dimanche, c'était une semaine mais... Pourquoi demain ? Demain, c'était trop tôt, Eren ne pouvait pas partir _demain_.

Il avait cette insupportable sensation de malaise qui grandissait en lui, qui lui tordait le ventre et lui nouait la gorge, et il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, probablement. Pas tant qu'Eren serait là, mais qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était plus là pour très longtemps. _Pense pas à ça, putain._

Il releva la tête vers le garçon. Il avait cessé d'écouter ce qu'il disait, et finit par comprendre qu'il était en train de parler d'Armin et de sa cousine Mikasa. Puis, Eren tourna la tête vers lui un instant, toujours accroupi dans la neige devant la tombe de sa mère, et croisa son regard bleu-gris.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser ça, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Levi l'observa avec curiosité, happé par le vert de ses yeux, encore plus verts, plus bleus, plus turquoises sous la lumière froide du Soleil. Et là, dans la neige dont la blancheur faisait presque mal aux yeux, son visage semblait encore plus doré et resplendissant que d'habitude. Il était tellement beau, ce gamin, sous les seuls rayons du Soleil, que c'était un crime de laisser la nuit tomber.

Eren finit par se tourner de nouveau vers la pierre tombale, laissant un Levi complètement déconcerté. Ce dernier clignait encore des paupières, se trouvant lui-même stupide, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu passer des heures entières à ne rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

\- Je t'ai jamais parlé de lui avant, et là il est venu sur ta tombe avec moi alors que je n'y ai jamais emmené personne, reprit Eren à l'adresse de sa mère. D'un autre côté, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire, ça paraît fou mais la dernière fois que je suis venu, je le connaissais même pas.

"Ça paraît fou", oui, _c'était_ fou même. Parfois, la présence d'Eren lui était si naturelle qu'il lui semblait impossible de l'avoir rencontré seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui semblait l'avoir toujours connu. Il semblait n'avoir cherché que lui, sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, c'était évident.

\- Il s'appelle Levi et il est prof à la fac, continua-t-il. Je l'ai rencontré dans un café… Ça sonne tellement cliché dit comme ça.

Levi laissa échapper un ricanement. Effectivement, ça sonnait terriblement cliché. Mais tant pis.

\- Tu l'aimerais bien, je crois. Ou peut être pas… Peut être pas, en fait, parce que techniquement il est allemand, et puis il est un peu plus vieux que moi aussi, et quand on le regarde comme ça il a l'air renfermé et solitaire, et un peu intimidant, et pas particulièrement aimable.

 _Tsk. Merci, gamin, je suis flatté,_ songea Levi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me dirais probablement que je ferais mieux de fréquenter des gens de mon âge, des gens plus comme Armin ou Sasha, gentils, attentionnés, tout ça… Et peut être que Levi tu l'aimerais pas du tout, au final. Mais moi ça m'est égal qu'il soit allemand ou russe, ou plus vieux ou plus jeune, ou peu importe. Je voudrais le changer pour rien au monde.

Eren marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien ajouter. Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter chaque mot qui passerait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était curieux, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'Eren pouvait bien penser de lui. Lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié de l'avis de n'importe qui, il s'inquiétait soudain de l'opinion de ce gamin qui avait tout juste la moitié de son âge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Eren était toujours si... spontané, et sincère avec lui. Certes, il semblait être comme ça avec tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature, mais Levi avait l'impression qu'avec lui c'était différent. C'était peut être le cas. Ou peut être pas. Peut être qu'il s'imaginait simplement des choses. Mais il ne forçait pas Eren à passer du temps avec lui, c'était toujours le gamin qui venait de son plein gré. Alors Levi se disait que peut être, éventuellement, c'était parce qu'il ne dépréciait pas sa compagnie. Peut être qu'Eren l'aimait bien, que ce n'était pas que son imagination. _Et alors, même si c'est le cas, à quoi tu crois que ça va mener ?_

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu le rencontrer avant de partir, tu sais ? Reprit le garçon. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur de le laisser. J'imagine que c'est prétentieux de dire ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus heureux quand je suis avec lui. Après... Je pense peut être ça uniquement parce que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas. J'aimerais bien qu'il ait besoin de moi comme ça, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de personne. Je suis juste un autre étudiant comme il en voit tous les jours, qui a débarqué comme ça et qui parle trop et qui réfléchit pas assez, et je sais que je m'attache trop vite et je sais que c'est stupide que quelqu'un comme lui puisse faire pareil. Je veux dire... J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, vraiment, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre alors _moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que je peux espérer ?

Eren semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Levi à deux mètres de lui. Et Levi, lui, il avait simplement oublié de respirer. A écouter Eren parler, il avait l'impression d'entendre un écho de ses propres pensées. Peut être que le gamin et lui, ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement. Ils étaient peut être aussi stupides l'un que l'autre à se taire et à se murer dans leurs doutes. Mais jamais Levi n'aurait pensé qu'Eren puisse se poser les mêmes questions que lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il prendrait _vraiment_ ça au sérieux.

Levi s'avança de deux pas et tapota d'une main l'épaule du garçon, toujours accroupi dans la neige. Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte adorablement rosée. C'était probablement le froid.

\- Je peux lui parler ? S'enquit le brun en désigna d'un regard la stèle.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, puis finit par se relever. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ça aussi, c'était sûrement le froid. _Ouais bien sûr, et toi, le stress qui te tord le ventre dès que tu t'approches de lui, c'est le froid aussi ? Idiot._

Eren s'écarta et resta planté là, son bonnet vissé sur la tête, à regarder Levi avec ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient de curiosité. Intéressant de voir à quel point il était facile d'inverser les rôles. L'aîné fini par soupirer et détourna la tête du garçon. Il scruta la pierre de longues secondes, le regard d'Eren pesant sur sa nuque. "Carla Jaeger. 1898 – 1939. Mère et épouse aimée." Aussi simple que ça.

Levi se racla la gorge, tentant vainement de réfléchir à un assemblage de mots cohérent. C'était stupide, de parler à des morts, il le savait très bien. Les morts étaient morts, ils ne revenaient pas, ils n'étaient pas là pour écouter ce qu'on avait à dire. Eren le savait aussi. Il ne venait pas parler à sa mère, pas réellement, il venait ici pour accorder un peu de temps à son souvenir, c'était tout. Et parler, poser les choses comme ça, c'était un bon moyen pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, aussi.

Mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Levi en aurait probablement besoin. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. _Bonjour, Mrs Jaeger, comment allez-vous ?_ Ridicule. _Je suis venu aujourd'hui parce que votre fils me l'a proposé, votre fils que je connais à peine, et pour tout vous avouer je sais même pas comment on en est arrivés là tous les deux._ Stupide. Il n'allait pas parler à une pierre. Il y avait bien une raison au fait qu'il n'ait jamais été intéressé personnellement par la religion, et cette raison était que pour lui, on vivait sa vie, puis on mourrait, et les choses s'arrêtaient là. Pas d'enfer, pas de paradis, pas de destin, pas d'esprits des disparus perchés sur les nuages pour veiller sur les vivants.

Mais d'une certaine façon, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Peut être pas parler... Verbalement... Mais peut être qu'il pouvait faire une exception, pour une fois. Prétendre que la mère d'Eren était là, quelque part, sûrement à le fusiller du regard parce qu'il était trop petit, trop vieux, trop masculin, trop étrange pour son fils. Elle aurait sûrement raison de penser ça, d'ailleurs. Si elle avait encore été de ce monde, la première chose que Levi aurait fait en la voyant aurait été de s'excuser. _Désolé, je savais pas que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Désolé qu'Eren soit tombé sur moi, je pense pas qu'il puisse trouver pire. Désolé, je savais pas que c'était possible de céder aussi facilement, de devenir proche de quelqu'un aussi rapidement... Je m'en doutais pas une seconde._ Si on lui avait dit ce qui l'attendait, une semaine plus tôt, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il aurait même cessé d'écouter quand on lui aurait dit "Un gamin va venir te parler et tu vas lui _répondre_." parce que rien que ça, c'était déjà insensé.

 _C'est un peu de votre faute aussi, quelque part, c'est vous qui l'avez élevé, ce gosse, et j'y suis pour rien si maintenant il va parler sans se gêner au premier inconnu qu'il croise dans un café._ Levi jeta un regard en coin à Eren. _Vous avez du courage, j'imagine que c'était pas forcément un ange quand il était enfant._

\- Mais... Merci, chuchota Levi suffisamment doucement pour être sûr qu'Eren ne l'entendrait pas. Je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, je suis pas très doué pour parler, mais merci d'avoir fait d'Eren ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est une des rares personnes à m'accepter comme je suis, et je sais que je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, parce que la semaine dernière tout se passait bien, mais je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je dis peut être ça justement parce que tout ne se passait forcément pas bien, en fait. Et je sais pas comment je vais faire quand il sera parti. Mais vous n'y pouvez rien, de toute façon, et vous vous fichez probablement de ce que je peux bien vous dire.

Levi soupira. Il n'aurait pas du être là, il n'avait pas connu cette femme. Mais il se voyait mal dire ça à Eren en face. Lui aussi, il avait sa fierté mal placée.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, Eren, reprit-il. Trop curieux, trop bavard et trop borné, mais quelqu'un de bien. Vous pouvez être fière de lui... Moi je serais fier à votre place. Il arrive à me faire sourire, c'est pas un exploit dont tout le monde peut se vanter. Alors, merci.

Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna de la tombe pour revenir se planter devant Eren. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais lui parler.

\- C'est fait, répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

Eren laissa échapper un "Oh" étonné, puis Levi le vit s'avancer vers le lac, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses chaussures ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Et il y jeta le bouquet fané. Levi observa les fleurs roses et blanches flotter à la surface alors que les pétales desséchés s'en détachaient. Ces gestes là, ils semblaient tellement naturels à l'adolescent, traverser les allées comme si ses pieds connaissaient déjà le chemin, s'arrêter, échanger le nouveau bouquet contre l'ancien, jeter ce dernier dans le lac. C'était presque triste. C'était triste, que ce soit une habitude.

L'adolescent rejoignit Levi et ils reprirent le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils passèrent une nouvelle fois le haut portail et marquèrent une pause, de retour dans les rues de Brooklyn. Levi ne put s'empêcher de désigner du menton le petit bouquet qu'Eren gardait toujours. Il n'était pas pour sa mère, visiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ça ? S'enquit-il.

Eren baissa les yeux sur sa main, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il tenait en effet quelque chose.

\- Oh, ça, c'est pour toi, répondit-il avec un adorable sourire.

Et il le tendit à Levi. Celui-ci le prit avec hésitation. Pourquoi Eren lui offrirait-il des fleurs ? Il observa un instant le bouquet. Plein de petites fleurs, toute petites, d'un bleu profond, qui se fondaient les unes dans les autres. Il releva la tête vers Eren, le regard plein de questions.

\- C'est des myosotis, ajouta ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Levi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Des myosotis. Bien. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Ils restèrent un long moment devant l'entrée du cimetière, Le regard de Levi vagabondant entre le visage d'Eren et le petit bouquet dans sa main. Il n'arriverait jamais à cerner ce garçon, songea-t-il à contrecœur.

Finalement, ils se remirent à marcher jusqu'à rejoindre une des avenues principales. Le début d'après-midi se faisait sentir, les petits restaurants commençaient à se peupler pour le déjeuner. Sur le chemin, plusieurs fois, Eren lui demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à sa mère. Trop curieux ce gosse. Levi se contentait d'un sourire moqueur et d'un "C'est un secret, gamin". Ce dernier soupirait et finissait par abdiquer. Puis reposait la question trente secondes plus tard.

\- Levi ? Est-ce que...?

\- Non, gamin, je te le dirai pas, le coupa le brun.

Eren ria doucement et s'arrêta de marcher.

\- D'accord, mais je voulais juste te demander si tu avais l'heure, annonça-t-il avec amusement.

Levi le dévisagea avec étonnement - ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, mais c'était Levi et il avait rarement l'air étonné, ou même expressif. Son cartable dans une main et le petit bouquet de myosotis dans l'autre ne lui facilitaient pas vraiment la tâche, mais il réussi à relever suffisamment la manche de son manteau.

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Eren. J'étais censé retrouver des amis pour manger mais...

\- Vas-y, le coupa Levi une nouvelle fois.

\- Hein ? Mais sinon je peux touj-...

\- Vas-y, idiot. Je peux me débrouiller pour rentrer.

\- Mais..., commença le jeune homme sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

Levi haussa un sourcil, regardant Eren avec insistance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il parte, mais il lui avait déjà accaparé toutes ses soirées cette semaine, et s'il devait _partir_ demain alors il était normal qu'il passe un peu de temps avec ses amis. Et Levi n'avait pas envie de l'en empêcher. Eren baissa les yeux, mais finit par hocher doucement la tête.

\- Charlie Parker joue pas très loin de chez Farlan ce soir, ajouta Levi avec tout le naturel dont il était capable. On peut se retrouver là-bas.

Et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la façon dont le visage d'Eren s'éclaira, ses yeux qui pétillaient comme ceux d'un gamin le matin de Noël, son sourire incroyablement sincère, ça n'avait pas de prix. Sans laisser à Levi le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement, au milieu des passants et de leurs regards réprobateurs, parce qu'il était heureux et qu'il se fichait du reste. Alors Levi sourit, et continua de sourire en le regardant s'éloigner. Il arrivait presque à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas qu'une _mauvaise chose_ pour ce gamin. Il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour passer le temps en attendant ce soir alors qu'il s'avançait sur le bord du trottoir pour y appeler un taxi et rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **PS:** Si vous voulez pleurer un peu (je suis cruelle, je sais...), allez voir la signification des myosotis. Bisous ! :)


End file.
